Peace and War
by JFrost
Summary: Serenity has grown up in a land of complete peace. She is innocent when it comes to the ways of war. Suddenly her world is turned upside down when they are attacked and she is sent to live with the dark king of a distant country for protection.
1. Chapter 1

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: I've wanted to write a 'Serenity Princess' story for a long time so I've decided that now's the time to do it. This is going to be a little bit longer than my other stories, so I hope you like it. It doesn't take place on the moon, and I'm not going to specify where it actually happens, just assume its make-believe and you'll be fine.

* * *

Six-year-old Princess Serenity sat perfectly motionless. Her small soft hand reached towards a bird resting only half a foot away. She was completely captured by it. Its beautiful yellow wings shimmered in the sunlight. It stepped a tiny bit closer and Serenity held her breath as the bird seemed to hop even closer. Her shining blue eyes were alive with excitement.

The bird flew away.

Serenity sighed and got up again, running towards her mother who was sitting with a friend at a table in the garden. She tried not to trip on her dress but it was hard.

Her mother smiled beautifully at her when she came up, and Serenity sat gently in the chair with her. She wanted to run and play with her friends, but she was confined to the yard far away from them.

"What a beautiful girl she is growing up to be," the lady said.

Serenity looked at her mother who just smiled and nodded.

"She will make someone a fine wife some day," the lady continued

"I think she is still too young to think about marriage," her mother said.

Serenity had heard this before. Everyone seemed to think she would be a good wife.

"Nonsense, you must think of it as soon as possible. She will have to make a very deliberate marriage for the good of the people. Have you decided yet which neighboring country might benefit as well as us?"

"There are so many at war at the moment, I could not imagine letting Serenity near any of them," her mother answered.

"Why are they at war?" Serenity asked.

The lady answered before you mother could, but it wasn't an answer to her question.

"You are very lucky my dear to live in a country of peace you know. There are a lot of people right now who don't have that luxury. Your mother rules with a true and kind heart and that is what you should take example from. One day it will be your turn."

Serenity looked at her mother. Her beautiful long hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight and her soft pale skin always seemed to glow. She wished she could be half as beautiful and graceful as her mother, but it seemed she was always getting into trouble.

"Serenity, why don't you go and play in the flower garden," her mother said.

"Can I ask Mina to come?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes dear, but you must call her Lady Mina around people. She has a title as well as you do, and we must be polite."

"Yes mother," she said quickly running back towards the palace.

"She will grown up very beautiful indeed," the lady said.

"And we will see if that will be a pleasure or a curse," her mother answered.

Serenity found Mina immediately. The small blonde girl looked up excitedly and ran towards the door. Her nursemaid followed quickly behind, and gently curtsied to Serenity.

"Mother says you may play in the garden with me," Serenity said grabbing the other girl and running again through the palace. "I think Amy is already there so we can find her."

"Are you sure your mother said it was alright?" Mina asked.

"Of course she did. And now we can stay in the sun all day long with nobody to talk to us about when things will change."

Mina giggled, her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she ran.

The two six year old girls fruitlessly tried not to dirty their dresses as they walked through the dirt into the garden where Amy was sitting with her tutor slowly reading from a book. She looked up at the giggling girls as they approached.

Her tutor rolled her eyes at the approaching princess.

"Well, I guess nothing else is to be learned today," she said taking the book from Amy. "Just make sure you don't ruin your pretty dress and I am sure you may play with your friends."

The three girls spent that afternoon in complete peace. Whenever someone passed them and heard their pure laughter, they could not help but smile. How could there be any wrong in the world when such a pure and innocent sound existed?

* * *

Eleven-year-old Prince Darien walked quickly through the dark hallways of the castle. His long thin legs carried him over the smooth polished marble floors away from the sounds of the dinner party.

Darien walked into his room and quickly closed the doors to shut out the sounds, and he sighed in relief. Why his father insisted on having these parties was beyond him. He couldn't see any point in them at all.

He placed his coat at the chair by his bed and moved towards the far wall. There he moved aside a large painting and walked into a secret passageway.

He walked only a few yards before going up some stairs and onto the next floor. He opened part of the wall and walked out into another bedroom.

The Princess Raye looked up at him and her violet eyes shone in excitement. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He just smiled lovingly down at her, kissing her forehead in a brotherly fashion. The six-year-old girl giggled happily.

"What have you been up to today little sister," he said walking with her back to her drawings. He could tell that she was trying to draw horses, and they almost looked like them.

"Father said I might one day have a horse of my own, and I wanted to show him the one I wanted."

"Did he say he was getting you one soon?" He asked.

Raye sighed. "Not really."

"Well, when you do get one, I think that is a fine choice."

"Have you seen the roses?" Raye asked suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window. "They just started to bloom today."

Her bedroom had the perfect view of the extensive rose gardens, and he could smell their beautiful sent even before he saw them. He had once told his father that he loved the roses, and his father had abruptly told him that flowers were for women. After that he only shared his likes with his little sister who stood almost vibrating with pleasure beside him.

"Aren't the like magic?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yes, they're exactly like magic."

Darien watched his sister go quickly back to her drawings and sat down beside her. She was here all on her own, as he thought she would be. His father had long ago decided that since he had a son, a daughter meant nothing. That meant Raye didn't have a lot of maids to watch her or many friends to play with. There were hardly any other girls in the castle for her. The only one he could think of was closer to his age, and she was growing to think that she was better then everyone no matter what their title. Darien sneered at the thought of her and thanked his lucky stars that Raye hadn't shown much interest in her.

"If father knows you're hear he'll be angry again," Raye said looking at him.

Darien smiled. "I brought you a gift."

Raye's eyes lit up again in excitement, and she bounced eagerly on the floor.

"Close your eyes," Darien said and she immediately complied.

Slowly he pulled out the small figurine from his pocket and placed it in her outstretched hands. As soon as she felt it her eyes flew open and she squealed in delight.

"It's perfect," she said rushing over to a small table by her bed. She collected small statues of horses and she placed the ebony one he had just given her in the middle. "I love it, it's beautiful."

Darien smiled fondly at his sister and got up again.

"You should really get some sleep Raye," he said. "Shall I tuck you in?"

Raye pouted, but she didn't argue. She got up into her bed as Darien put her drawing away. He walked over and gently tucked her in so that she was snug in her bed.

"Will you tell me a story Darien?" She asked.

"What kind of story?" He said.

She just shrugged.

"Well, what about a story featuring the beautiful Princess Raye? She's the most beautiful girl in all the land, and has hair as black as night and eyes as fiery as the sun. Princess Raye is loved very much by her brother who will always protect her no matter what, even if it comes to eligible husbands."

"Oh Darien, I don't ever want to get married."

"We will all one day get married Raye, it is simply how our society works."

"Who will you marry?"

"Father has chosen someone for me already, and I must marry her in the future. He says that she is a foolish girl because she lives in a land of peace and one day they will need to fight and they won't be able to."

"What does it mean to live in peace?" She asked.

"It means that there is no war and nobody has to fight."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Raye said yawning.

"No, it doesn't," he smiled again at her. "But it isn't realistic. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Raye closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, and then walked quietly back down the secret passage to his own room. He knew his father had been there the moment he walked in, for the door stood wide open. He sighed and put his coat back on and walked into the hallway.

"Where have you been?" His father said in a calm voice.

"I was saying goodnight to my sister," he said standing as tall as he could.

"You pay to much attention to that girl Darien."

"She is your daughter, perhaps you should pay at least a little attention to her."

His father walked quickly up to him, his tall thick frame creating a shadow over Darien. He squared his shoulders and tried not to show how afraid he was. His father just sneered at him.

"Tomorrow night I expect you to stay for the whole dinner party. There will be a messenger there to update us about the war. One day you will lead these people and you must be completely at par with what is going on."

His father walked away from him.

"I see nothing of myself in you Darien, only your mother. That will one day be your undoing."

Darien just watched his father walk away, and sighed. The man was a tyrant and he knew he should take his last statement as a compliment, but he still felt the constant pain of being a disappointment. No matter what he did it was never good enough.

He went gently into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a small piece of paper. He read the creased letter fully before gently placing it back in his dresser stand. It was the last letter his mother had ever written him.

Darien lay down, looking at his ceiling. His tired eyes wanted to close, but he fought them. One day he would be able to run the kingdom and he would find a way to bring peace and warmth into the castle, but until then he was bound to his father. For him to become King he would either have to marry or wait for his father to die. But neither was likely to happen for a long time.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Please review; I really want a lot of comments on this one because it's going to be a long one. The more comments I get, the faster I'll be able to re-post. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: I re-posted chapter one but don't worry, nothing's different. I just fixed some spelling and made sure there were no big mistakes. I also separated the two parts of the story so it's easier to jump from Serenity to Darien. If you've already read it you don't need to re-read it. I promise.

Thank you so much for the reviews! It always makes me want to post the next chapter as soon as possible when I get a lot of reviews! So if you want to read me, please comment!

For those of you who are interested, I've set up a forum called THE WORLD OF SAILOR MOON. I'd like to get it going because I love talking about story ideas and Sailor Moon stuff in general. I've started with three questions. Please join!

* * *

Ten years later……

Serenity sat completely still, gazing contently through her window as the sun slowly rose over the land. First the world seemed to be in shades of grey, and then slowly colors sprang out as the light gently touched them. The birds started chirping in the morning breeze and she smiled at the calmness that seemed to surround her.

When the sun had fully enlightened the land, Serenity silently crawled from her spot and out of her room. She floated quickly and quietly through the long halls of the palace, smiling at the beautiful smell of morning. She slipped into the garden without anyone noticing and into the dew filled world.

Once she was outside she ran as fast as he legs would carry her. Her long flowing skirts picked up small droplets of water when she brushed against the shrubs. The sounds of birds surrounded her and the smell of fresh morning flowers carried her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Here she comes," Serenity heard before she rounded the last corner.

Serenity stopped running at the sight of her two friends standing there waiting for her, with a smile on their faces.

"Are you read?" Amy asked.

Serenity just nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

They all mounted the three beautiful white horses that were waiting patiently for them and they were off over the luscious green rolling hills towards the country. This trip they had done many times before, and each time they had managed to not get caught. But it all depended on them returning before the majority of the house got up. It was summer, so they had still some hours before the sun reached high enough in the sky to wake them up.

They rode for an hour, their horses glimmering in the early light. Serenity marveled at the beauty of the land. Her whole life she had loved to travel. Her mother would let her move throughout her own country as she wished with protection, but she had never been allowed to go farther than that. The war had spread into more countries, and she didn't want her young daughter to be exposed to any of that.

When they finally arrived at their destination, they slowed their horses to a walk. The trees were alive with life, greener than they would be the rest of the year. The dew still hung to the leaves, unwilling to leave. Serenity smile when a few droplets landed on her cheek and dripped down to her dress.

The ruined castle always came up suddenly, like it was hidden from sight unless you were right in front of it.

The three girls got off their horses and let them stand by themselves where they were. They would not wonder off on their own, they never had.

"It always takes my breath away," Amy said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the place.

They had found the ruins so many years ago Serenity felt like it was another life. They had vowed to come back once a year to pay their respects. Today was the anniversary of the final war in the country, the war that had brought about the end of destruction and the beginning of peace.

Mina unwrapped the white lilies she brought with her and handed them to the other girls so they all had some. Slowly, they made their way through the grey stones and faded marble that was once the most beautiful place on the earth.

"It is sad to think that so much death came with such a beautiful place," Serenity breathed after a few minutes. They were making their way through the halls, placing flowers wherever they could.

"This is where it happened, the last battle in the country," Amy said. "Your mother was a very small child when the war finally ended. She watched her parents die trying to defend their people, and she vowed to put an end to it. It is through her bravery that we live in peace today."

Serenity admired her mother greatly for what she had done. Every day she lived in happiness because of her sacrifices.

The three sat together on the cool stones.

"Today we celebrate that anniversary of peace," Serenity said smiling at her friends.

"Another year and no bloodshed," Mina said.

Serenity sighed and looked around. Her eyes were slightly saddened.

"Why do you think no other country has followed my mothers example?"

The other two girls looked at one another.

"Surely living in peace is better then living in a time of war," she said.

"I supposed that depends on what you know," Amy said. "Imagine if your whole life you only knew war. Then perhaps the idea of peace might seem daunting to you."

"As long as we live in peace, we shall never know war," Mina said. "And I do not consider that a bad thing."

Serenity giggled.

"We should leave now or we might not be back in time," Amy said.

The three girls got up and walked back to their awaiting horses. They were off again in no time.

Serenity let her horse lead her back towards the palace, spending her time looking around. Everything seemed so peaceful that it made her heart swell with happiness, and she knew she would never like to live any other life. She had her friends and family, and she had everything else she had ever wanted.

Something suddenly caught her eye. She pulled on her horses' reigns and it ground to a halt. The other two girls saw her movement and stopped close to her. But Serenity had her gaze fixed in the distance.

"What's the matter?" Mina asked worried.

Amy followed her gaze and looked into the distance.

"Is that smoke?" Mina asked.

Serenity suddenly felt something that she was not accustomed to feeling. Dread and fear.

"We have to get back to the palace immediately," she said urgently.

Amy lingered a moment longer, looking at the scene. The sun was high enough in the sky that it seemed to glitter off of heavy metal. The smoke floated almost calmly into the sky, and it was unmistakable. Even her untrained eyes recognized the signs. She spurred her horse on to follow the others.

Serenity rushed into the palace and through the halls towards her mothers' room. Her two friends following quickly behind. She felt like her heart would burst through her chest and panic seemed to take over. She burst through the doors.

Her mother looked at her startled.

"Mother, we're under attack," she said choking on her words. Her mother enveloped her in a quick embrace and looked at the two other girls.

"What has happened?" She asked worried.

"Your majesty, we set of early this morning to visit the ruins of the old palace to pay our respects," Amy said bowing low with Mina. "On our return, Serenity stopped when she sited the signs of smoke coming from the valley. Even though we have not seen it before, it is unmistakable. An army marches towards us, and it is not a friendly one."

The Queen looked very pale in that moment, and she held her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Lady Mina, go now and call awake the rest of the house. We need to be preparing for war."

Mina looked almost sick to hear her say that, but she took off running.

The Queen looked at Amy and she could feel her pain.

"Lady Amy, you must tell me what is in your mind at this moment. I know you are young, but you have never led me astray before. Before I talk to everyone else, what do you fear?"

Amy looked at Serenity almost quivering in her mothers' arms.

"You have raised her to be strong and independent, but she has not idea of war. The shock alone could do her harm."

Serenity hugged her mother.

"I am not weak Amy, I can help mother defend our people."

The Queen looked unwavering at Amy for a long moment. Then she looked at her daughter who had both a scared and defiant look in her eyes. She loved her with all her heart, and right now her heart was afraid for her.

"My beautiful girl, how I love you more than I can believe. I know that should you put your mind to it you might fight this war as strongly and bravely as anyone else in these lands. But I could never wish that upon you."

"Mother, I will stay with you."

"No Serenity, you will not. Go now and pack your things. Amy and Mina will accompany you as they have your whole life, and you will go to a place safer for you than here."

"I will not leave," Serenity pleaded.

"You will do as I say Serenity, and you will do it with grace. Now go and pack, you will leave as soon as I can arrange it. I know that you will be hurt my darling, but I also know that you will be safer then if you were here. We have lived in peace so long that I fear we might not have the force necessary to fight back."

Serenity let tears fall down her face, but her eyes were still firm.

"If you argue with me, I will have to do this against your will."

Serenity looked in her mothers' emotion filled eyes, and although her heart screamed out against it, she pulled away and went quickly to her rooms to pack.

The Queen looked back at Amy while other men came into the room.

"Your majesty, we must take action immediately."

"Send word out to the whole country," she ordered with her eyes still on Amy. "We will raise our army within a day and fight these intruders. My daughter will be sent to a neighboring country as soon as I determine which to be the safest."

"My lady, do you think that is wise?"

She looked at the man who addressed her.

"I will not have her bare witness to this war. She is still to young for the pain it will cause her. She will have protection, and she will be called back when I know we can protect her. If something should happen to me, then she shall return to take her place as Queen."

He bowed.

"Lady Amy, please make sure she is ready to go. And inform Mina that she is to go with you. I know you will want to say goodbye to your families."

Amy nodded, curtsied, and hurried away.

"Where will you send her?" Another man asked the Queen.

"The only country we have ever trusted," she said.

"But the old king is dead and it is ruled by his son. That place holds a lot of darkness. Are you sure it will be better for her than here?"

"She might be exposed to darkness yes. The new king is not known for being kind, but he was raised by a tyrant. She will not be exposed to the death and destruction of seeing her home in chaos and her friends leaving and not returning. She will be scared and alone, but she will be alive. I have sheltered her to much all these years and now she will suffer for it. The new King is already at war and will ease her into it. Please make sure that she gets there safely."

"Yes, of course your majesty."

She stood alone in the room as they all left to prepare, her heart pounding in her chest. She had thought to raise her daughter in peace, and now it seemed that she had done her more harm then good. Her only hope was that Serenity might handle it with the same determination she did everything else. If not, she would fall into the shadows and her pure heart would be lost forever.

* * *

Over a week later Darien sat in the darkness of his study, looking over the latest reports he had been given by his men. His glossy black hair hung in his eyes, casting shadows in the dim light. A fire crackled in the hearth to his right, and he turned to it in almost a trance. The red flames danced and licked at the wood, devouring it with a greedy hunger.

He stood up and walked towards the window, watching the sun rise red into the sky. Dark clouds were forming not far off, and soon there would be a storm. His mind seemed to lull into nothingness as he tried to breath the stress from his muscles, but the tension wouldn't falter, and it brought him stubbornly back into the present. He sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about today."

He had heard her come in even though she had tried to be quiet. Her voice was quiet, even in the stillness of the room.

Her turned to her, his eyes full of emotion.

"Something bad has happened," she said.

"Yes, something bad has happened," he answered sadly.

Raye walked into his arms, her violet eyes catching quickly onto the light coming from the red fire. Her heart was full of dread and worry, and she could feel the tension building up inside her brother.

"The war has finally reach the place of peace, and I fear it will be wholly destroyed."

"Will we help them?" She asked.

"I wish that we could, but there is nothing I can do. How can I spare an army when we are at war? How can I go myself when my people need me here to lead them? All we can do is hope they have not been foolish enough to put their army to sleep."

Raye just nodded.

"We will never know that kind of peace, will we?"

Darien held her tighter, his heart breaking for her.

"I don't even think we shall get a glimpse of it."

"When were they attacked?"

"Over a week ago. News of it has just reached us this morning."

"Have they asked for allies?"

"No, they've asked for nothing."

They were interrupted by a messenger.

"You majesty, there is a small party here to see you," he said holding out an envelope.

Darien took it from him, still holding on to Raye, and opened it. The note was short and to the point.

_Your Majesty,_

_Please accept my apologies in being unable to wait for a response from you. As you might be aware, we have recently come under the time of war. As I fear we won't be able to raise an army in time, I ask of you only one thing. Please protect my daughter. In my dreams of peace, I have not prepared her for the horrors that might reach her heart. Do not shelter her as she must learn, but please realize that I only wish for her to live with happiness in her heart. Send word that she has arrived safely, and then I will trust her to you until I call for her again._

The letter was stamped with the queens' seal. Darien felt his heart twinge as he re-read the letter. His whole life he had thought he was engaged to this small princess, and it turned out his father had spread the rumor hoping it would come true. He had wanted to ruled her country, and through a marriage he would have. Darien had clung to that hope his whole life, looking into the eyes of true peace, but that hope had been crushed and now he only felt resentment towards the idea.

Raye had been reading it over his shoulder, and her breath caught at the words.

"Does that mean she's here now, the princess?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

Raye looked up at him; hope filling her eyes for the first time since she was a small child. All she had ever wanted was to look into the world of peace, and this girl was her chance. She may be already tainted, but she had seen the world Raye dreamed of.

Darien felt his heart tighten. His beloved sister would once again be disappointed, and there was nothing he could do to save her from it. This princess he had heard was as innocent as she was clueless. But how could he deny his sister this moment of hope?

They left together to greet their new guests.

* * *

End of Chapter Two!

Please Review!!!! I love reviews!!! Thank you so much to everyone who already reviewed!

Tiko 8 has nominated my story at otakuonlinestop (dot) com (Thank you so much!) It would mean alot to me if everyone would check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I just want to let everyone know that this is probably going to be quite a long story, so I hope you're ready for it. I'll update as soon as I can. Be sure to check out my forum site. I'd like to get it going for us all.

* * *

Serenity stood in the dark hall feeling cold wash over her. Her palace was always warm and reflected the sunlight, this castle seemed to be clouded in darkness and shadow. Even though it was mid day outside, it seemed in here as if it where the dead of night. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Mina looked at her closest friend and felt her heart tense up. She looked small and pale here, like she was a flower trapped in the night yearning for the sun. But her eyes were still strong. She was scared, but she was determined not to be. She couldn't help but be proud of her.

They heard them coming before they saw them, and Serenity felt her guards step closer to her. She felt safe with them surrounding her and her friends.

She didn't really know what kind of person she was expecting. But the man that came around the corner scared her more then the thought of death. He was tall, and his lean muscular body made him appear even taller. His black hair seemed to blend in with the blackest shadows and his stride was determined and confident. But it was his eyes that seemed to unsettle her. They were the darkest stormiest blue she had ever seen, and they held all the emotion in the world in a stony stare. He simply looked........haunted. She felt the need to shrink back.

He stood in front of them all, with a girl behind him.

"Do not be afraid, I assure you that our castle is secure," he said looking at the beautiful blonde girl with frightened blue eyes that matched the summer sky. She looked at him, surrounded by her guards, and she looked so out of place. He could see her innocence as if she wore it as her clothes or in her hair. It was all around her. He didn't even know that that kind of innocence still existed in the world. She would be crushed to learn the truth.

"You are welcome here. If there was more I could to for your mother, I would not hesitate in doing so. Please, make yourself at home. I hope for your sake that your visit will be a short one."

Serenity almost couldn't move. She felt unnerved to have his eyes focused solely on her. But she quickly gathered herself and curtsied.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am truly grateful."

Darien ordered a servant nearby to ready a few rooms, and then he looked back at his sister. She stepped gently in front of him.

Serenity felt for the girl in front of her. She looked so alone.

"If you will allow me, I will show you to your rooms. You must be tired after your travels. I am sure you wish to rest."

Serenity nodded, but then stopped.

"If I may make a request," she said glancing at the King. "My ladies and I would like to stay in a room together if possible. We do not mind sharing a bed. But we should feel very much safer if we could stay together."

Darien just nodded. But his eyes said something different. Was was pity?

"Follow me," Raye said.

Serenity walked behind her, with Amy and Mina on either side of her. They moved as one with their guards behind them up the long staircase, away from the dark King. He watched her go, his mind racing. She looked at him like you would a strange. If she had ever been told about a possible engagement to him she would have looked curious or sad or even angry. But she didn't know him, not even his name. His anger boiled beneath him as he saw what he had thought was his future walk gently away from him. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had escaped her apparent weakness. He would never have been happy with someone as timid as her. He walked away.

She felt his eyes on her, but she was to frightened to look back.

"I am Lady Raye, sister to the King," she said after a moment.

"It is nice to meet you Raye," Serenity said. "This is lady Mina and Lady Amy. They are my ladies in waiting and personal friends." She hesitated a moment. "Do you live here alone?" She asked.

"My brother spends a lot of his time dealing with the war, but he is here with me whenever he can be."

"But what about your ladies?" She asked.

"My father never allowed me the company of ladies in waiting. When he died and my brother wished that I should have them, I felt I was already to old to name them."

Serenity couldn't help the ache in her heart shift towards Raye. She could tell that she was hurt and alone, but also that she had grown hard and stubborn. She felt the walls of the place closing in, like a cloak of shadows, suffocating them all.

Raye led them into a very large room. It had only one bed, but the bed was big enough that Serenity could easily imagine even her guards sleeping in there with her. That of course would not be allowed.

She turned to the six guards.

"We shall be safe here. I think if you take turns, two at a time, you may find time both to rest and enjoy our new surroundings."

"Yes your highness," they all bowed as she closed the doors.

Serenity relaxed a small amount in the room. It was warm and well furnished. She sat down on the bed, touching the soft fabrics with her delicate hands. They were smooth and comfortable.

"We usually do not eat dinner as a group," Raye said before leaving. "I am afraid that it is to late to ask the servants to prepare something now. I will ask them to send your food here tonight, and we will dine normally again tomorrow. We are having a large gathering of people who will stay with us in the castle for some time."

Serenity simply nodded. Raye left.

The three girls stood together for a long moment in silence.

"She seems so sad," Mina said after a moment.

Amy nodded her agreement.

Serenity sighed. "Everyone here so far seems sad. We're a long way from home," she paused. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Darien watched his sister watch the three girls walking delicately through the gardens in the back. He could see the fascination in her eyes. How could anyone be that pure and innocent? She looked at them longingly, wanting to be part of that world. He wanted to tell her that it was real, that the place in her dreams was built on dreams and no reality, but he didn't have the heart. Seeing Serenity here made him feel defeated, like what he was working so hard towards wasn't real.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Darien turned to look at one of his personal guards Kunzite, and his mood darkened. He took one last look at his sister and walked out of the room and back into the world he ruled. Back to war.

* * *

"I think we should try and befriend the Lady Raye," Serenity said softly.

Amy looked towards her friend and smiled. In this time of war, she was still thinking of someone else's happiness. She couldn't help but feel her heart warm at the though that she might not lose her happiness after all.

"I think that is a good idea," Mina said smiling.

"It would be nice to find a small amount of happiness here. It seems to cold," Amy said.

"That is just my thinking," Serenity said lifting her spirits. "Why should we only think about war and devastation? Why shouldn't we find peace of spirit despite these hard times? Wouldn't that prove that you cannot steal our happiness from us no matter what you throw our way?"

Mina grew excited.

"This will just be like old times again. Let's go and see her now," she said gently pulling Serenity and Amy back towards the palace.

They quickly made their way back inside and started looking around the castle. They really didn't know the first place to look for her, so they decided to make it more like a game. Whoever found her first would obviously win.

Within a short while the three girls were running, trying to beat one another to each room. Their giggling laughter echoed through the empty halls, and seemed to make it move as if raised from sleep.

Serenity rushed passed Mina, opening the door quickly and looking inside.

Mina grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away and pushing her into Amy who was trying to sneak by.

"I will win this time," Mina said out of breath.

"You haven't one once Mina, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Serenity ran after her with Amy hot on her heals.

"It is because you always have to boast about it before hand," Amy said. "It distracts you from actually winning."

Mina laughed before disappearing in another room, and Amy went ahead to another. Serenity spun round a corner and hurried in the other direction. She heard the two girls quickly chase after you.

"You're not going to beat my Serenity," Mina called.

She looked back and laughed at her two friends, and then collided with something.

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks, her hands still bracing her from whatever danger she had just run into. It was not unlike her to run headlong into a wall. But her heart suddenly beat faster as she looked up into his eyes.

She couldn't move.

The King looked down at her with those stormy eyes, his arms holding her from falling. She could suddenly feel the heat emanating from his hands as if they might burn her. Her own hands were placed firmly on his chest. But she couldn't move. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I am sorry your majesty if we disturbed you," Mina and Amy bowed low to him. "We were only looking for you sister, the Lady Raye. We thought she might be interested in spending some of this fine day with company," Mina finished.

Darien didn't look at them, he kept his eyes on Serenity.

She still could not read the emotion there, she only got lost in the depths.

But then he spoke, in a soft voice, not much more than a whisper.

"She was in the library when I saw her last. It is at the farthest north side of the castle."

There was silence for a moment.

Serenity finallygot a hold of herself and backed up from him. His arms slid gently back to his sides and she couldn't help but shiver. She looked at him still, her eyes wide and afraid. His very presence seemed to penetrate within her.

"Thank you," Amy said taking Serenity's hand and pulling her gently in the indicated direction.

She could feel his eyes on her the whole way down the hall, and she couldn't shake it until they were completely out of the area. Only then did she feel herself relax again, and her heart stopped its madness in her chest.

"He scares you, doesn't he?" Mina asked.

Serenity just nodded.

"He is somewhat a mystery," Amy said. "But I do not believe his intentions are bad. He simply rules over his country firmly and tries to be better than his father without really knowing how."

Serenity wrapped her arms around herself while she listened to them. Why did he bother her so much? He looked at her like one might look at a child running wild. She felt like she was a burden to him, and he knew it. Why had he so suddenly decided against her? Had she done something to make him angry with her? If she had she surely didn't mean to.

They found the library quickly, and at the last moment Mina dashed out ahead and entered the door with triumph. She looked at the startled Raye and cheered.

"I win, and you can't deny it," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Serenity smiled and Amy rolled her eyes.

They all turned their attention to Raye.

Serenity stepped towards her.

"We were wondering if you might enjoy spending the afternoon with us. We don't have anything specifically planned, but we would love your help in finding something to entertain us."

Raye looked at her in shock for a moment. She couldn't comprehend why the smiling princess was so happy in this moment. Surely there was nothing here to be happy about. But she looked into those clear sky blue eyes and for a moment saw nothing but happiness. It was like the simple thought of darkness had never even been mentioned to her.

"I would love to," Raye said softly.

Serenity smiled more brightly then Raye had ever seen.

"Wonderful, then we shall waist no more time. Come, let us see what mischief we can find for ourselves."

Raye found herself being pulling along by Serenity and the other two girls who were laughing and giggling as they walked outside into the sunlit garden. She didn't know exactly what they were going to do, but she could feel her heart beating fast with anticipation. She felt absurdly out of place around the three lighthearted girls but she was curious to see what made them laugh so much.

They decided to play a game. Now that they had four people, they had even teams. Raye and Serenity against Mina and Amy.

* * *

Darien rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to focus on the task before him. The tension moved through his back until he felt pain and he tried to move his arms to relieve it.

"Your majesty, you do look tired. Why not take a rest?"

Darien looked up at Jadeite who was sitting across from him at the table with a worried expression on his face. But he had no time for worry, only war. The attack on Serenity's country had made it possible for them to regroup, as all eyes were pointed away from them. His four guards sat around him, watching him thinking about his decision. They all held worried expressions on their face for the King.

"Are you ready for the visiting nobles?" Nephrite asked gently.

Darien looked at him confused, and then sighed.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kunzite asked.

"When are they coming?" He asked.

"They start arriving tomorrow. We should maybe decide if it's wise to let everyone know the princess Serenity is here," Zoicite said. "It is not in any way a crime, but it is still unclear who's attacking them. They might target the princess here, and we don't have the resources to fight a another war."

Darien nodded his understanding, but didn't say anything.

"Why did we agree to take her your majesty?" Nephrite asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do," Darien said standing up. The four men around him watched his movements, but didn't say anything more. "Her presence here is not a secret, although we shouldn't advertise it. If someone asks we will confirm, if not we will not give out that information. She can be part of the events of the next few weeks as much or as little as she wants."

"Do you think she will adjust here?" Jedeite asked.

Darien looked at him angrily.

"What does it matter?" He said surprising them all. "She's a sheltered little girl who thinks that life is all kittens and sunshine. Maybe this is the best thing for her. At least here she will see what the real world is like."

"Your majesty, where is this anger at her coming from?" Nephrite asked. "I thought at one time you were engaged."

Darien shook his head. "My father only wished it."

"But he told the whole castle that....."

"If her presence here is going to such a disruption then I will have to send her back to where she came from."

He stormed out of the room leaving the four men stunned.

"I don't think he likes her," Zoicite said after a moment.

Darien fumed as he walked down the hallways. She had only been here a day and already people were trying to walk lightly around her. He didn't need another distraction. They wouldn't be able to stop fighting unless they won the war, and they wouldn't win with her pretending that everything was fine. She was here because she had no other choice, that didn't mean they had to change they way they did things so she might feel comfortable.

He walked quickly into his study and slammed the door, feeling his rage boil out of control in him. This happened every time he held too much in. The smallest thing made him explode.

He slid against the wall as he sat on the floor by the door, his head in his hands. It was just one thing after another that he was supposed to fix. Everyone was looking at him to be a better king than his father, but he didn't know what a good king was. All he could remember was his father taking advantage of everyone around him and going to war over everything.

He tried to control his breathing, set his emotions back to normal. He felt his muscles clench up with tension and he sighed. Slowly his mind seemed to slow time, allowing him time to breath.

That's when he heard it, the soft laughter coming through his window.

Slowly he pushed himself up from the floor and walked towards the window where the sun was shining high in the sky, blinding him. He had been angry with her before when she and her friends had been laughing down the hallway. What gave them the right to be happy about nothing?

He watched them run around a rose bush, trying not to trap their dresses on the dangerous thorns. Serenity's blonde hair had fallen from her style and was floating majestically around her. Her cheeks were flushed with exercise and her gown seemed to fly behind her. She looked……….happy. Darien realized that he hated her for that.

Then his darkening mood turned to surprise. Serenity ran laughing out of the way, and there was Raye.

His eyes lightened at her and his heart tensed. She looked……happy.

He couldn't ever remember seeing Raye smiling the way she was now as she easily ran away from the other blonde girl. Her violet eyes held all the fire of the world and her glossy black hair floated all around her. And then even more amazing, she laughed.

Darien leaned against the windowsill, focusing only on her.

Darien couldn't help but feel his heart lighten while watching her. For the first time she was spending time with girls her own age. For the first time since she was a child she was smiling and having fun. For the first time since their mother died, she looked happy.

He looked back at Serenity. He was annoyed by her. Her presence and her attitude. But he couldn't help but think, perhaps she had some magic in her. Anyone who could make his sister smile and laugh like that was welcome in his home. He sighed through his frustration.

* * *

The four girls stood against the railing, watching all the people coming through the large front doors of the castle. One after the other, nobles walked in, dressed to impress with not a smile among them.

"They're not like back home," Amy said after a moment.

"What are they like where you come from?" Raye asked.

Serenity giggled. "They're always laughing and joking around. It feels more like your family is coming to visit, not strangers. And they're dressed in bright spring and summer colors. It's like looking over a field of tulips when they've bloomed to their fullest."

Raye smiled at the thought.

"The Queen always made Serenity stand and greet everyone single one of them, and she was always so excited to get back to doing nothing with us. But she stood there, fidgeting the whole time while she wished every single brightly dressed noble luck while in the palace," Mina said.

"Why are you not required to greet them?" Amy asked.

Raye looked back down at them.

"Darien will make sure everyone arrives safely, but he is much to consumed with the war to welcome them. It is not our custom to welcome visitors."

The other three girls looked at her confused.

Everyone looked back to the people coming in.

Serenity caught the eye of a very tall gentleman. He stood tall and proud with white hair flowing down his back. He smiled gently at her, and gave her a gentle bow. She couldn't help but smile.

"There is the lady Lita," Raye said suddenly. "You must meet her Serenity, she is the only friend I cherish. Her husband is also a very gentle man, but she has such a fierce spirit that I believe it could never be broken."

"Then why don't we meet her now?" Serenity asked.

Raye looked panicked then. "No, Serenity it is not our custom....." Raye tried to stop her from going to the stairs but she couldn't react quickly enough. She followed after her quickly while every eye in the room turned to look at them.

The tall, brown haired lady in a deep green dress looked up when she heard the soft sound of laughter. The sound was so foreign to her she didn't immediately know what to make of it. She held her husbands arm tightly. She was aware of the room going very quiet as they all watched the beautiful blonde girl come smiling through the crowd. She was light a bright star in an otherwise black night sky.

Her posture relaxed when she saw Raye following her.

"Welcome," Serenity said smiling. "I am princess Serenity and I am also a visitor here."

Lita curtsied gently.

"I am Lady Lita," she said.

She smiled when Raye approached.

"She insisted on meeting you as soon as I mentioned your name," Raye said out of breath and slightly afraid. "Once she sets her mind to something, you would have the most horrid time trying to convince her otherwise."

Lita smiled.

"It is wonderful to meet you," Serenity said. "I hope that while you're here we might see much of one another."

"I will make sure of it," Lita said while her husband ushered her away.

Serenity looked around her at all the people looking at her. Her mother had often had gatherings, but not like this. The people around her did not talk with one another, they simply look at her before walking in the direction of their rooms. She was confused at the coldness of the tradition.

Her back tingled when she saw a few gentlemen looking at her, and she didn't think it was in a very polite way. Her smile faded and the seriousness of why she was here seemed to plague her suddenly. She felt nervous, like she had just committed a crime and might get caught.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mina asked.

"Let's go back upstairs," she said turning to them. She looked at Raye to see her studying her. It was like she was a flower among brambles and everyone was waiting to see what she would do.

She quickly followed her friends back up the stairs, and tried to ignore the eyes on her. It made her shiver and she felt suddenly like it was very shadowed in the room. She needed the sunlight. This place was nothing like home.

They walked down the hall towards their bedrooms, but were stopped.

"Lady Serenity," he said in a strong clear voice.

Serena felt her body tense suddenly on hearing him say her name. She turned to him, standing dark and tall in the hall. She quickly curtsied.

"What can I do you for your majesty?" She asked quietly trying to still her racing heart.

"It is not our custom to greet our guest," he said curtly. "I am surprised my sister did not inform you of that fact."

She was suddenly afraid that she had gotten Raye in trouble.

"I assure you she did you majesty, but I wished to meet her friend."

He stood right in front of her, letting his shadow cover her.

"You are a guest in this house and you will abide by our rules."

"Customs are not rules," she said not looking at him.

She heard Raye take in breath suddenly. Nobody corrected the King.

"I do not mean to offend, but it may take me more time then you like to completely forget how I was raised to live. If you might forgive me, I will work harder to remember it next time."

He just looked at her.

"There is to be a dinner tonight with the guests, whether or not you wish to participate is up to you," he said roughly.

"Do you not want me there?" She asked offended.

She felt Raye jab her back, but stood still.

"I don't care what you do," Darien said seriously. "I will protect you, but I will not baby you. What you do in your time is your business. But ignoring our customs is going to make people take notice of you. If you're really worried about the war in your country reaching you here, you would do well to find ways to hide."

Serenity felt as if she had just been reprimanded for being childish.

"Darien, I'm sure she didn't mean….."

"I mean exactly what I say," she said cutting her off. "And I mean it when I say that I am appreciative of your protection your majesty, but I am not a child. If you do not want to treat me as your guest then I would be happy to pretend that I am not in your company."

He stepped forward suddenly, and all the girls stepped back. Serenity held her ground.

"You talk as if you think you are strong," he said.

"I am strong," she argued.

"You do not even know what strength is."

"I have grown up in this world," she started.

"No, you haven't," he yelled. "You have grown up in a fantasy. A world that doesn't exist. You have no idea what it is like to be strong in this world. You stand there and stomp your foot like an impertinent child and you think you're fighting, but you're not. You want to see what it is to fight, then walk onto a battlefield and watch the men around you die."

Serenity stood slightly back.

"You want to run around these halls carefree and happy, then do so. But don't think that you're being strong by ignoring the fact that your happiness is built on fleeting beliefs that the world is a good place. One day you will open your eyes and see, and on that day I will watch your soul break and you will realize just how insignificant you really are here. You think you're here as my guest? You're here because you country cannot protect itself and are probably being slaughtered by the thousands. You have no idea what's really going on. This is a vacation for you while everyone you ever cared about is dead."

Darien's eyes swirled in front of her, a mass of emotion. And she was scared.

"Raye, I believe it is time for us to do our duty," he said walking abruptly away from her. Raye looked at them sadly, and then followed quickly behind him. They just watched them walk away.

Mina and Amy looked at Serenity, waiting for her to move.

"He scares me," she said after a moment.

"He isn't very nice, is he," Amy said.

"No, he really isn't," Mina agreed.

"Well," Serenity said. "He obviously isn't interested in our company, so we simply won't give it. But that does not mean we should forget our promise to lady Lita. We should get ready for dinner," she said continuing on down the hall while her mind worried about her home.

"Serenity, can I say something?" Amy said after a moment.

"Of course," She smiled.

"He's not wrong."

Serenity's happiness seemed unable to move back into her. His words wrung around in her mind.

"You think our people are dying by the thousands?"

"I don't know, but it's possible," Amy said.

Mina looked frightened at the thought. She watched Serenity for an answer, but she had none to give.

Serenity's thoughts stayed on King Darien for the rest of the day, and she realized that he hated her. She had never been hated before. But she couldn't let herself think of the war in her home country. If she did, she would break down in tears. For her mothers sake, she had to stay strong and true to her beliefs. The King just couldn't see that.

* * *

End of chapter three.

Review review review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they're extremely helpful. I've already started the next chapter so I should be able to update it tomorrow. Reminder that Tiko 8 has nominated this story at otakuonlineshop (dot) com. I'm sorry about minor mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'm re-reading and trying to get them all, but sometimes they seem to slip by. If you let me know specifically where they are, I'll try to go back and change them. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Darien watched as Serenity walked gracefully into the room, immediately catching the attention of everyone. She simply smiled and sat down with her ladies around her.

He couldn't help but be completely aware of her presence.

He frowned at her. Part of him had just assumed that their talk in the hall would have scared her away

Then he looked around and realized that he wasn't the only man in the room looking at her. In fact, almost all of them were looking at her. Some with lust, some with hatred and some with awe.

This meeting was supposed to be about the war, and now he could see that all the attention had shifted towards her. This would not do. He could see by the way she wasn't looking at him that she was trying to prove him wrong. Childish girl.

As the night wore on Darien found himself more and more angry with the small princess. She smiled and talked like it was the most natural thing in the world. She told amusing stories and joked with all around her. She made the room seem lighter, and Darien felt like squinting. She simply didn't see how things worked. It was frustrating.

He thought that she might leave with her ladies after the dinner was over, but to his surprise she stayed with Raye after they left. She delicately sipped her drink and made her way throughout the room.

He couldn't take it anymore. The way everyone was trying to be nice around her, smiling and bowing politely. This was not usually a polite place. This was where the talked about war pointedly and rudely. Nobody talked to her about war. She was a distraction.

He excused himself and walked towards her just as she was about to pass the door. He grabbed her arm.

"Can I have a word with you?" He snarled at her before forcefully pulling her through the door.

"Ouch!" She said trying to dig his fingers out of her arm. "You're hurting me."

"What are you doing?" He whispered fiercely.

Serenity honestly didn't know what was wrong.

"This gathering is about war, not you."

He looked down at her and realized how afraid she was of in him that moment. Her eyes were wide and he could see right through her. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her. Fear was a good thing. Perhaps she would learn to trust in her fear. It would keep her alive. But he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't……"

"Of course you didn't," he rubbed his eyes. "You don't have even a clue about the emotions needed to purposely go against me."

Darien took a step away from her and sighed.

"You told me I could do whatever I wanted," she said after a moment. "How can I learn about war if you won't let me participate?"

"You're not talking about war in there," he said.

"I didn't realize we were already supposed to be talking about it."

"This whole gathering is meant to talk about the war."

"There's no room for being polite?" She asked confused.

"Just, go to bed with your ladies," he said tiredly. "I'm going to turn this gathering into a discussion of war. Unless you think you have the knowledge to add something, I suggest you not be there."

Serenity watched him walk away.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me? Why then are you concerning yourself with where I am and why I might be here."

He looked at her with frustration.

"You are so full of questions," he said with venom. And then he walked quickly back into the room.

Serenity was taken back. Was being full of questions such a bad thing?

She hesitated, and then snuck slowly back towards the room where she could hear the King call everyone to order. She stood at the door, listening as quietly as she could. If he wouldn't tell her about war, she would have to find a way to learn about it herself.

Everyone looked at Darien when he called them to order, and then they all found comfortable spots to stand or sit. This was what the gathering was all about and they were all prepared for it.

"We will forget for the moment our current situation and think to the future," he said to the room. "My father saw only war, but I see differently. Our country will never really know the meaning of peace, but we might come to know the meaning of calm. We do not have to fight war after war. If we can simply win this one, then we can start living every day only to make it better."

"Your majesty," Lady Lita's husband bowed deeply. "I to in my own way dream of peace, but our future simply does not hold it. You have lead us into a time where we are only fighting one or two wars at a time and that has given us all room to breath."

"Why can't we have more room?" Kunzite asked.

"Even the war we are fighting right now does not seem to be agreed upon, so why are we fighting it?" Darien said. "I place it to a vote right now. Who agrees with the war we are fighting right now?"

Half the room raised their hands.

"Only half," Darien said.

"I have another question, if I may?" Jedeite said stepping forward. Darien nodded at him. "Who in this room knows what the current war is about?"

Only maybe half a dozen people raised their hands.

"We cannot give up!" A shout came from the back.

"I am not asking us to give up," Darien said calming the stir in the room. "Every time we go to war we use only half our resources and save the others for the next war to start. It is the way we have always done things. Why not put all of our resources into this final battle, win, and stop looking for a fight."

"And if we are attacked? How then will we defend ourselves?" Someone asked.

"When was the last time we were attacked?" Darien asked

Everyone looked at one another.

"As far back as I can remember, every war we've fought has been with us as the offense. Not once has anyone attacked us. Why? Because we have a great army and nobody wants to appose us."

"If they know we could not take it it would mean the end!"

"How would anyone find out what we're doing?" Darien asked.

The man with the long hair who had first taken notice of Serenity stepped slightly forward. "You're asking us to go against what we've been brought up to believe and stop fighting. What style of life will we have without our wars?"

The was a murmur of agreement around the room.

"Can you not think of a life without fighting?" Zoicite asked.

"We have with us someone who know that life?" The man answered back. His eyes danced with a hidden meaning. "Perhaps she can explain to us what it is to live in peace."

Darien suddenly looked menacing.

"You refer to the princess Serenity," he stated.

"Yes I do. We have all see her eat her meal with us. She is innocent and happy. It would be so easy to take advantage of someone living with her beliefs. That is what you're asking us all to turn into. You're asking us to let our guard down and be open for attack. Our kingdom would not last a few years under that notion."

Darien lowered his eyes in thought as the room nodded their agreement.

"There must be a way to stop the war and continue to keep our guard up. At least for a while," Kunzite said.

"Perhaps we will simply keep our armies mobilized, but not give them orders. That way they will be ready in a moment," Nephrite said.

"They will grow fat and lazy with boredom," someone yelled.

"Are you forgetting the current situation of Serenity's own land?" The long haired man continued the opposition. "The one country who achieved peace in its entirety is at this moment being completely destroyed."

"You don't know that," Zoicite said. "No reports have come from that area yet. They could still be on the defense."

"They are being slaughtered," he said. "Their weak and innocent princess is the only one left, and what good will she do to help her country? All she knows is peace. The only way they're going to come out of this war is for that girl to marry and ally herself with a country with enough resources to come to her aid."

"Why has our talk of war suddenly shifted to the marriage of that girl," Darien said angrily. "Is that what this is all about Sir? You've seen her beauty and have become infatuated with her."

The man took a step back.

"If it is her hand you wants, then take it, but do not bring your personal affairs into this meeting again." Darien turned back to the room. "I am not asking any of us to work towards peace. I understand as much as you that it is not worth dreaming about. But that does not mean we must always be at war. If we cannot agree not to go to war ever again, then lets agree not to attack anyone else when this war is over. We will build our resources and prepare, and if we are attacked we will have an army big enough to defend anything. It will make us strong."

There was a brief hesitation, and then the room began to murmur in agreement.

"A break from this war would allow us to build a stronger army," someone said.

"And we will be safe from falling into the ways of peace," another voice called out.

"Are we in agreement?" Jedeite asked suddenly.

Slowly, and one by one, the people in the room raised their hands. Darien kept his gaze on the one man who would appose them, and slowly he simply nodded. Darien was content.

"Then it is settled. Now we must talk about what we will do to win our current war."

The talk lasted well into the night, and it became more graphic as who was to be killed was tossed about the room. The voiced got louder and the opinions strong until Darien had to calm everyone down.

When it was all over, Darien sat by himself by the fire flickering at the end of the long room.

"You can come in now," he said loudly.

Serenity had seen him look at her during the discussion and he had not told her to leave, so she hadn't. Now she stepped in timidly, waiting to be reprimanded. But he didn't seem angry anymore, only tired.

"What did you think?" He asked after a moment.

Serenity sat a little ways away from him so the heat of the fire only barely touched her.

"I had no idea you wanted peace so badly," she said finally.

"I don't want peace, only rest," he said.

"A world without war sounds like peace to me," she said.

"You really are clueless when it comes to the world, aren't you," he said. "A world without war still has famine, disease and disasters plaguing it. Just because you mother didn't let you see them doesn't mean they weren't there."

"Our whole country was happy," she protested.

"Do you really know your whole country?" He asked, still not looking at her.

Serenity went to answer, but stopped. Not everyone exactly.

"If you are curious about the way we do things here then you may sit in, but you are not allowed to interfere."

She nodded gently.

"If you get upset over anything, simply leave," he continued.

"I'm not going to faint just because someone mentions of fight."

"You will not react at all," he said.

She just sighed.

There was a silence between them for awhile.

"Can I ask you something your majesty?" She asked. He just waved his hand. "The man who brought me up in your argument close to the beginning. Who is he?"

"Why?"

"You told him to ask for my hand in marriage. If he is to do that, then I would like to know his name."

Darien finally looked at her.

"You would except a man you barely know?" Darien couldn't really understand why that thought bothered him so much, but he just assumed he thought she was being foolish.

"I did not say I wanted to accept him. But as to marrying a man I barely know, my future holds that anyway. I am to marry someone from a foreign country. My mother has already told me that I will. I will have to be content with a man I do not know and hope I may get to know him."

"And you're not upset?" Darien asked.

"What cause is there to be upset? There is nothing I can do about it. My husband may not know me on our wedding day, but we may come to be close during our marriage."

"Is there no evil in any situation to you?"

Darien was started to get annoyed with her. She was just so…..optimistic.

"Would you rather I be angry?"

"I would rather you be elsewhere," he said getting up. "I have never hid my feelings and I won't hide them from you. I find your way of looking at things completely ridiculous. You think that in every situation there is some good. But some things are just simply bad and you can't find a good side to them."

Serenity stood up.

"There is no need to be cruel your majesty. I understand you don't like me, but I will not be treated like this."

"That anger you feel right now. That anger at my actions. what light to you see there?"

Serenity focused on the angry feeling welling up inside her. She felt panicked suddenly.

"I will not become part of you world," she said angrily. "You say my ways are foolish and in saying so you're implying that your ways are right. But I see the way you do things and I cannot abide by them. You may see me as a child, but I see you as a tyrant."

She turned around to leave not catching his surprised look.

"Goodnight," she said as she exited the room.

Darien watched as she walked swiftly out of the room. In that moment he had seen a strength in her that he had assumed wasn't there. She had stood up for herself and in doing proved her point while also hitting him where it hurt. Her innocence had washed away for a second and she had conformed to his way of thinking. That thought scared him. Suddenly he didn't want her to have to change.

He sighed in confusion and sat back down. Now if only he could stop thinking about her and focus on winning this war.

He sat by himself, thinking what actions needed to be taken.

Kunzite came into the room a few moments later, breathing hard as if he had run the whole way there.

"We have been hit hard in the west. I fear you're needed on the front."

Darien nodded, but anyone could see the disappointment in his features. They had accomplished a lot tonight and after this war there was to be no more unless necessary. But that still seemed a long ways away.

"We will leave at noon tomorrow," he answered.

* * *

Serenity walked gently around the garden, breathing in the perfumed air around her. But her heart simply wasn't in it's beauty today. Her mind was filled with images of the King. The night before he hadn't scared her. He had seemed so tired. For the first time she thought she might have seen a true part of him. He was completely closed off from the world, hurt so much that he had trouble breathing. But part of him still wanted to feel.

She wandered out of the garden and along a path leading to the expansive woods surrounding the castle. She lost herself in her thoughts. She walked slowly, not really knowing where she might end up. Her she was in another country, confined to a stone castle when all she wanted to do was explore. She had always dreamed of traveling.

She heard the horse galloping towards her and looked up at it.

"You highness, you should return to the castle. The King is going to war."

Serenity looked at him.

"Why should I be there?" She asked.

The man just looked at her confused. "Because he is leaving."

"And I am to say goodbye?" She asked. "He does not like me so why would it matter."

The man continued to look at her dumbfounded before galloping away.

Serenity just continued walking towards the forest.

Darien walked into the front hall where his men were gathered. All the guest were also there to wish him well. Most of the men were coming with him, but the ladies were all there to say goodbye.

He looked around to see his sister standing close to the middle. He went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I will be back before you know it," he said kissing her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked tearfully.

"I promise," he answered.

He pulled away and looked around. Why he was looking for her didn't understand, but part of him was disappointed when he didn't see her. He didn't understand why. But he found himself getting angry.

"Where is the princess Serenity?" He asked her two ladies.

"Sir, she set off this morning for a walk. I am sure she is on her way back."

He just turned away. He didn't care that much. Did he?

"We can wait if you want your majesty," Jedeite said cautiously.

"There is no need," he answered curtly. "Let's go."

Lita hugged her husband tightly, trying not to let the tears fall down her face. He kissed her, and then joined with the rest of the men.

Everyone watched the group of men follow their King out into the world. By the next few days they would be fighting in the war and some of them would be killed. Hopefully the King did not die before he produced an heir.

Darien and his men mounted their horses and started riding away from the castle. His mind seemed fixated on the idea that Serenity had not been there. Why it bothered him so much he simply couldn't understand.

Then he saw her.

She stood on the hill by the trees watching them. The sky had darkened and the wind had picked up. Her hair blew in the wind around her making her look almost surreal. She shone bright and white in the darkening light.

She simply didn't belong here.

Darien realized that perhaps that's why he was so angry with her. She had everything he wanted and he couldn't even perceive how she had achieved it. He was jealous. She represented everything he had dreamed of as a child but now couldn't have.

Their eyes met and he could not bring himself to look away. It was if time had stopped.

"You majesty?"

Darien pulled himself away from her and looked at his guards. His four guards who had been with him all this time. If he had friends, they were the closest to him. But he had never really opened up to them the way Serenity had opened up so obviously to her ladies. Another side affect of living the life of war was knowing that as soon as you opened up to someone, they would probably die. Then you would have to grieve.

"Are you alright?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm fine," he said solemnly. "This is the way of war."

Darien didn't see his guards looked at him. They looked worried, concerned, hesitant and afraid. If he knew anything of peace, he would know that getting help from those he trusted would ease his tension. But it was so far away from his mind that it had become an unachievable goal.

Serenity stood for everything he couldn't have, and that was why he hated her.

* * *

End of chapter Four

Reviews please!!!! Seriously, reviews give me motivation!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed and or added my story to their story alert/favorite story list. I promise everyone that this story will get finished. It will not become one of those stories that gets a few chapters and then sits dormant for the rest of its life.

Reminder to visit the forum I've set up. THE WORLD OF SAILOR MOON FAN FICTION.

I have a ton of ideas for this story and I'm excited about getting through it, so I'll try to update as often as I can. But work is getting hectic this week so bare with me. I'll definitely get another chapter up in a day or two, but after that it might be postponed until the weekend. I can only type so fast! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Serenity looked out the window watching the rain come down in waves. She didn't remember it ever raining this much at home.

She wondered about the Kings army. What were they doing right now? Where they fighting in this horrible rain? Were men dying while the rain washed away their blood? She couldn't picture a person dying. She couldn't see what a person would look like as they died. She had never even been to a funeral in her life. When a person died, they were remembered. She had put flowers on graves, but she had never gone to watch them be buried.

Why hadn't she? She had known a few people who had died. She had known what it was like to give them flowers in their memorial, but why hadn't she seen them put in the ground?

Serenity thought about some of the things the King had said to her. He thought she was sheltered. Was he right? Had her mother deliberately kept her from seeing anything remotely resembling death?

She wondered just how innocent she was in this world. She had always thought herself to be strong, but she wasn't sure anymore. Yes she was stubborn, but could she handle what was happening in the world. Could she handle what was happening in her country?

"Your highness, a letter has arrived for you."

Serenity took the letter from the maid and quickly recognized her mothers curling writing. Amy and Mina looked up as she opened it with sudden haste.

_My Dearest Serenity,_

_I hope that you are finding the country you are in to be not as dark as we imagined. I miss you more than words can express, but I fear you will not be allowed to return in the foreseeable future._

_I have attached with this letter an outline of what we have accomplished in this war and our strategies in achieving victory. At first you may not understand it, but I am convinced you will be able to decipher it. When you do I hope you will understand more about this war. I only wish I had not hidden it from you for so long. I thought we might always live in peace. I thought you would never have to be apart of so brutal a show of strength. When you return to me, I will not make that mistake again. Try to learn as much as you can Serenity. The King you are with is one of the most intelligent men alive when it comes to war. He can answer any question you might have._

_But be careful. We have been unable to find out who our attacker is and why they have chosen this moment to attack us. I only hope they do not see you as a target. Stay close to the castle. It is the most secure place in our whole world. Try not to despair, I feel that things will work out for the better when this is all over._

_Love you always, Mother_

Serenity pulled the handful of papers that had come with the letter into the windowsill and looked at them. They were a mass of diagrams and blurbs, and she could not ever tell where it started.

"Is it bad news?" Mina asked after a moment.

"I have no idea," Serenity said in despair. "Mother has sent me war documents to show how the war is progressing and I don't know how to read them."

"Shall I look at them for you?" Amy asked.

Serenity shook her head. "Mother asked me to decipher them on my own, and I will do that for her. She says that I have the knowledge, it may just take me awhile."

"I suppose it's a good sign that she was able to send the letter at all," Mina said.

Amy nodded. "It means that they are holding firmly enough to be able to send things to and from the country. It means the attacking army has not taken over completely."

Serenity looked back out the window where the rain seemed to come down ever harder. She sighed at how dark it was. She craved the sun. She craved it as if its strength powered her and without it she grew weak.

Her thoughts strayed back to the King.

* * *

Darien walked back into his tent with his guards following quickly behind. His armor, once shiny and clean, was now covered in mud and blood. He pulled off his helmet to shake out his wet hair that had plastered itself to his head. Mud streaked his face.

"We must attack again quickly if this battle is to be ours," he said hardly giving himself enough time to rest before pulling documents covered in diagrams and strategies. Other men crowded the tent, all eager to hear his plan. He pointed.

"We will take out cavalry and come in from the east. They are on our land so they see a steep cliff and think we cannot come at them from that side. But we know how to move across our lands in a way they cannot conceive. We will use it against them and crush them while they're wounded."

There was a cheer of agreement, and everyone aside from Darien and his guards filed from the tent.

"You must see that your injury is not fatal before you go into battle again," Zoicite said to him.

"I am fine," Darien said pulling his helmet back on and walking abruptly out of the tent.

The rain pelted down on him, washing away some of the mud and blood coating his armor. His horse was standing there, waiting for him. He pulled himself on. Nobody saw the pain cross his features. His helmet covered that. He pulled his horse around and it lept into action.

It sounded like thunder in the camp as the gang of horses hurdled into the bush and prepared to fight.

Darien led the pack, his large black stead breathing hard beneath him. They ran fast and hard over the ground. Black clouds rolled in, shadowing the day with darkness. It was if they were nearing night. The rain soaked through him. It soaked through everything. But all he could see in front of him was the war.

They stopped briefly when they were in position and Darien signaled for a man to send up an arrow. It was seconds later that he heard his men attack. The battle cry was muffled by the rain, but it was loud enough to work. He road his horse to the side of the steep hill and looked down. His men were doing well. The attackers seemed to be stalled, fighting as if they thought they might win but not sure.

He pulled his sword from its sheath, already covered with blood. He heard the sound of every man behind him doing the same thing.

All at once he let out a loud and thunderous cry and his horse lept down the hill. Everyone followed him within seconds, and the attackers all looked up suddenly to see a heard of horses darkening the side of the steepest hill in the land. The place they thought they were safe.

Darien could see it in their eyes, the signs of defeat.

It was like slow motion, as it always was. That moment between being feet from the opponent and skillfully swinging your sword down to hear the clang of the first kill. It was a silence before a thunder storm.

The first sword swung down, clanging against a shield and knocking over the enemy.

And then all at once all there were was the sounds of a fierce battle.

Darien fought with everything he had. His sword swung expertly through the air, slicing through his enemy always in a deadly way. His horse pummeled through the crowd, tramping whatever it could.

He heard his men around him, defeating the enemy.

Swords clanged together, ringing out through the falling water.

Everywhere men fell over with a cry of agony. Dead.

Darien felt a heavy weight hit him from behind, and despite his best efforts he was thrown from his horse.

He landed in the thick mud with a sickening sound, momentarily stunned

He looked up at the war around him, pushing himself back to his feet just in time to block an attack. He spun around, slicing the man through the belly with his sword. The mud clung to him, making him feel heavy. He was attacked again, but again he gave the finishing blow. Everything around him moved in a haze, to fast to see and to slow to focus on. He pushed past another man to stop an attack hitting Nephrites' back. The clang of his sword jolted through his arm and into his chest. He gritted his teeth against it. Nephrite lunged out, killing the man while he was focused on Darien. The two men looked at each other, and Nephrite smiled.

There was a breath as Darien looked around him. His chest heaved with the effort of the fight, but all around him he could see his men. His countries colors devoured his vision.

It happened slowly. The first person realized that they had won sent up a cheer. Soon, the whole battlefield was cheering and they all turned towards him and he could see victory written on their features. Through the mud and grime Darien felt the pride of his men. This moment. This moment amidst the mud and blood was the only time he felt a swell of happiness go through him.

Kunzite slapped the back of his armor hard in triumph, and Darien looked at his four guards still alive and felt relief. They were still standing. He was still standing. Today, they had moved one step forward towards peace.

* * *

Serenity sat with Raye and Lita quietly in the library, pouring over a book about war strategies and formations. None of it made sense to her. It was like learning gibberish. She sighed in frustration.

Raye looked at her and smiled.

"Are you really taking an interest in war?"

"Not by choice," Serena said. "I just want to understand it so that when people talk to me I'll have clue what they're saying."

Lita looked up from her book and glanced that the documents.

"You know nothing about war?" She asked.

Serenity shook her head.

"Apparently I've been sheltered from it, or so the King says."

"You know, he doesn't like being called the King," Raye said surprising her.

Serenity looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's what we all called our father. Darien doesn't want to be anything like our father. The man was a tyrant. He just wants to rule firmly but kindly, and stop the war. Once that's accomplished, he'll finally be able to rest."

Serenity cringed. "He doesn't want to be a tyrant?"

Raye just looked at her confused.

"What should I call him?"

"You could call him Darien in private," Raye suggested.

"I could never do that," Serenity said. "And besides, he and I don't usually spend private time together."

Raye just laughed.

"I'll find something else to call him that's appropriate."

"You would change what you do to make him more comfortable?" Lita asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You said you don't really like him," Lita said.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be mean to him," Serenity said. "And I didn't say I don't like him. I said he doesn't seem to like me."

"You have the most peculiar way of looking at things," Raye said.

"So I've been told." She looked back at her book, but sighed when she got no further in figuring it out.

"You could ask one of the generals for help," Raye suggested.

"They're not here. They're fighting a war. A war that I know nothing about."

"Our neighboring country attacked us in order to gain command of our trade with your country," Lita said easily.

Serenity looked at her confused.

"Why not just negotiate with my mother to make trade for themselves?"

"That is not the way things are done," she replied

"My mother would not turn them away if they were serious."

"Your mother is a good Queen, but she has a different way of doing things," Raye said.

Serenity shook her head.

"What was the last war about?"

"The army came from a great distance to challenge Darien for this country."

"Why?"

"Greed," Raye answered.

"You would fight a war for nothing?"

"No, we would fight a war for honor. How will we prove our greatness without winning each battle that has come our way?"

"So you attack other countries for honor?"

"No," Raye shook her head. "Darien is not in the habit of attacking other countries. He fights those who attack us, not the other way around. Our father used to attack to expand our borders. We are nearly five times the size we used to be because of him."

"Why would you want more land?"

Raye couldn't help but laugh.

"Serenity, you will never understand the reason for war if you don't understand war itself. In your eyes it is not the answer, but in ours it's the only answer. Negotiations sometimes work, but sometimes you need to use force."

Serenity sighed. "Does it ever stop raining?"

"We usually get a lot of rain during this season. I would think Darien will come back in time for the sun again."

"He's only been gone a week."

"The last report named us the victors of the battle. He will be already on his way home."

"That didn't take long. I thought wars took longer."

"He did not win the war, he won a battle."

"What's the difference?"

"You really have a lot to learn." Lita sighed. "Why were you not there to say goodbye when they all left?"

"Why should I have been there? I don't know any of them."

"It is simply the polite thing to do," Raye said. "I thought you always did what was polite and right."

Serenity realized that for the first time, she had refused to do something that would have maybe helped those around her. She had refused to simply say goodbye and wish luck to the men fighting and perhaps not coming back.

She suddenly felt awful, like she had disappointed everyone she had ever met. Her heart ached and her mind was uneasy. She was not used to feeling this way.

"Can I do something to make up for it?"

Raye laughed out loud at her distress.

"Serenity, it is already forgotten. The smallest thing you do wrong plagues you for days. I am sure you will loose sleep over this small incident."

"But I wish to do my part," she argued.

"You have no part in war Serenity. You have no part in our country at all. Concern yourself with your country. Find out what your mother sent you and that shall be your task."

Serenity nodded, but her mind was not at ease. She did care about her country, but she also cared about what she could do in her present surroundings. She could help the people here more then she could help the people in her country.

"Are there any books here about your past wars?" She asked.

Raye nodded. She led her to a section of the library that was filled with volumes of books labeled with different wars. They were organized by year. Serenity went right to the beginning and pulled out the first book. She sat back down with Raye and Lita, her mind quickly jumping to the tall beautiful girl she had just recently become acquainted with.

She liked her. Lita seemed sure of what she wanted. She walked as if her mind was always made up and she was prepared for anything that might come her way.

"Is it hard waiting for you husband to come home from war?" She asked slowly.

Lita shook her head and smile. "My husband is a great warrior and has always come home to me. This will be his thirtieth battle. We have been married a year already. You come to get used to the men going to and from war all the time."

Serenity listened to her words, but she could see that her eyes said something different. She was scared. Serenity was scared as well.

* * *

The battle had taken place over two days, and now Darien and his men trudged home. The rain never stopped, not even long enough dry. At least it washed away all the blood.

Darien shifted himself on his horse as it walked. His muscles down his back hurt and he was uncomfortable at this slow walk. But he would not leave his men. They had fought hard to win this battle and he would make sure they got home alright.

As the castle came into view, Darien couldn't help but picture Serenity standing on the hill. She had look so……..he couldn't even describe it. The image had stayed with him through the whole battle. Would she be there to great him? Somehow he doubted she would.

He dismounted in the courtyard with the rest of his men. It was customary to have a feast for every man who had fought in the battle the night of their homecoming. They servants would be preparing it now.

The large wooden doors creaked as they were slowly opened.

Darien led his people into the castle.

The guests who had stayed behind watched them come in with joy in their eyes. It was another victory and they had not lost to many men. But one man he knew they had lost.

He walked up to Lady Lita first, his features darkened in sadness. Her husband had been a good fighter and a good leader. He lifted the sword he carried to her.

Her green eyes looked at him, full of tears as she realized what was coming. She stood tall and proud, but he could see how pained she was right now. She had always been a beautiful woman with a free spirit, but this blow would dampen that. He wished there was some way he could help her. She had been a companion to Raye and he had grown fond of her because of that. Delivering the news made his heart ache.

"He fought bravely and died a hero's death," Darien said. Everyone was quiet. "His name will be honored."

Lita nodded her acceptance, but she looked ready to cry. She took her husbands sword and held it to her.

He wished he could do something to comfort her, but he didn't know what.

He bowed to her, which was their custom.

"I offer you my protection my lady. You are welcome to stay in the castle as long as you may need."

Then he stepped back to give her the space she needed. It was custom.

Darien looked around the room for Raye, but the room was so full that he could barely see the people around him.

Then he saw her.

Serenity stood there, quiet and unmoving. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him and they were filled with hurt, pity and confusion. Her light pink gown stood out with strong contrast among the dark colors of his country. He felt breathless.

Slowly she walked up to him, looking both nervous and afraid. She stood in front of him, moving as quiet as anyone could. Her pale delicate skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Welcome back my Lord," she said gently.

He stood there, looking at her while she tried her hardest to be brave. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I was wondering if there was a custom used to comfort those who have lost people in battle," she said softly. "I wish to lend my support to a friend I have just made but I do not wish to offend her."

Darien knew she talked about Lita and he couldn't help but be warmed by her effort.

"I am afraid we have no custom for a situation like this. I know that is strange for it happens more often then not, but you might follow your own customs in this instant. I am sure she will be glad of it."

Serenity just nodded her head. She looked at him for another brief moment, and then walked towards Lita.

Darien watched her move, her motions changing to show nothing but caring and concer. Out of all the poeple who might be able to comfort Lita in this time of hurt, he could think of nobody better then Serenity. He could not deny that maybe her ways were superior to his in this instant.

Raye came up and held his hand firmly, watching his gaze.

"I believe she is trying," she said softly.

Darien just nodded.

"I cannot help but wish she could just live in her own world forever and not be tainted by us," she said.

"As do I," he said calmly. "But wishes are not always based on reality."

Raye just sighed. She could see the small spark of life in Darien wither away after another battle. If he didn't find a way to stop the war soon, she was sure he would lose all the humanity left in him and become like their father.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

It was a heavey chapter I know, but you can't have something called Peace and War without showing both sides. Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: Sorry Ella. I'll try to update as fast as I can but because I'm posting as I write chances are I won't be able to post more than one chapter at a time unless I have the whole day free or something. If that is ever the case, I'll finish the story. I totally get the impatient for the next chapter thing. I'm like that to when I really get into reading someone's story. I'll try!

Thank you everyone else who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

Darien sat quietly at his desk with the window open and a light breeze breathed fresh air through his hair. He tried to rest his mind, but the resent battle played over and over in his head. He could see every man he had killed lying on the mud soaked ground and every time he closed his eyes he could hear their cries of anguish. Every man he had killed had a family. Their king had walked up to the wives of the dead soldiers and presented them with the swords of their husbands. If that was even their custom. Hundreds had died.

He reached up and rubbed his shoulders, trying to work the tension out of them. He couldn't remember the last time he felt relaxed. All he could remember was this pain running through his body, like it was a disease attached to this war that only winning would cure. If he ever found rest from one, then maybe the other would simply dissipate.

He thought of Serenity. Did she feel this kind of tension in her body? Did her mind even allow tension to fester until it turned into something ominous? Her concern over the lady Lita had not come as a shock to him, but the fact that she had asked him what their custom was in dealing with it proved that she was truly trying to adapt to their world. Was there hope for her after all?

He saw her beautiful eyes in his mind and drifted his eyes closed. There she was, looking at him with that pure innocence that was both unsettling and unique. It lasted almost a full minute before the war assailed his vision again. But a minute was enough. It was all he needed to feel settled. One whole minutes escape from the war. There hadn't been anyone who could give him that one minute in a long time.

The door slowly opened, revealing a servant with a tray.

Darien looked at the man through the corner of his vision. He didn't remember asking for anything to be brought to him, and he didn't recognize that man.

He closed his eyes, listening to the movements the servant made. He walked quietly. Most servants shuffled around. The tray was placed slowly on his desk, not on the table where it was supposed to go. He kept his eyes closed as the servant tip toed around the desk. Darien didn't flinch when he heard the unmistakable sound of metal grinding against a sheath.

In a way, wouldn't it just be easier to die?

* * *

Serenity sat quietly as Lita cried painfully beside her. She kept her arms tightly around the taller girl, wishing she could simply take away her pain. She could feel her own heart pulling at her tightly, but she willed herself not to cry.

Is this what war was? The devastation so obviously portrayed through Lita's broken tears was the result of a war. How many people had lost those close to them because of war? It simply didn't seem worth it.

Lita looked up at her. Her face stained with tears. She looked broken.

"Why are you hear?" She sobbed out. "You didn't know my husband."

"No, I didn't," she answered softly. "But I know you and I care about you."

She rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"I just don't understand. He was strong and able. He has always returned before."

Serenity just nodded.

"I always knew this might happen, but I didn't think that it would so soon. We were married less then a year ago. And now I am a widow."

"How did you meet?" She asked trying to seem lighter.

Lita smiled despite her grief. "He lived beside my families estate. When I was a child, I used to run away from my parents when they talked about marriage. I always thought I ran so far, but it was really only a couple of miles. He is a little older than me and would take me in and protect me. It became our custom to meet after that, and I grew to love him."

Serenity smiled. "It must have been nice to marry the man you love."

Lita just smiled and nodded. For a moment her grief seemed to settle so that at least she was in control of her emotions. She looked at the blonde girl sitting with her full of concern and love.

"Will you marry the man you love?" Lita asked.

Serenity shook her head, but she did not look sad.

"I will marry the person who will help my country sustain its peace. My mother told me I may not know the man I marry but I might one day grow to love him. I hope with all my heart that that is the case, and I would be extremely happy in life if it is."

Lita looked at her curiously. "You really believe you can be happy no matter what?"

"Of course I do," Serenity said. "I am not as clueless about life as people seem to think I am. I do understand that sometimes you find yourself in situations that are not ideal. But there is always a way to make the most of it."

"How might I make the most of my situation?"

Serenity hesitated. She didn't want to offend her.

"You loved your husband very much, so it is only natural that you will grieve for him. Do so in your own way, but also try to realize what he would want for you. I am sure he would want you to be happy. Allow yourself to grieve, and then realize that you were fortunate enough to marry a man who you loved, and for a whole year you were allowed to nurture that love and be happy with it."

Lita shook her head.

"But how can a year seem like a long time when it was so short."

"When you understand that you might not have ever met him and therefore never been as happy as you were. That one year might not have even been one minute."

Lita just looked at her quietly.

"Have you ever been in love Serenity?"

She shook her head. "I have loved many people. My mother, my friends and all my family. I have loved the people I have met and the people I haven't. But I have not ever given my heart to someone in that way."

"Do you think you want to?"

"Yes, I do," Serenity smiled. "I know that love can end and be painful, but I also know that it can be the one feeling that can make any evil seem so small. I hope to one day feel that love."

"Your ideas and views are so foreign here Serenity. I wish I might be as carefree as you."

Serenity smiled. "My mother thinks she did me a falsehood by bringing me up in innocence. She says that now the shock of this war may be to much for me to handle."

"Do you believe that?"

"I believe that in many ways I am to innocent for my own good, but I also believe that some of the people here are exactly my opposite. There is such things as being to hard and worldly. I much rather be innocent and happy with the ability to love and cherish then to be full of knowledge and bitter for it."

"I know you are speaking of the King," Lita said softly. "I have known him since I became friends with Raye. He is a hard man, but he wasn't always so. There was a time he dreamed of peace."

"What happened to change that?"

"One war after another," Lita said shrugging. "When the old King died, Darien took the throne and has never stopped working towards his idea of rest. He simply wants to stop the war. Since he's become King, he has fought longer and harder then anyone else I can remember. If he can't stop it, it will be his undoing. I believe he has lost the people close to him in the past and therefore has decided to no longer let anyone close. That way he won't be hurt."

Serenity felt her spirits fall at the idea that he was losing this battle with himself. But there wasn't really anything she could do to help him. She rubbed Lita's back and tried to smile. She would focus all her energy on helping her new friend in need, but her mind continued to drift to the King and his apparent heart of stone.

* * *

Serenity walked with Mina and Lita in the gardens. The sun had finally come out to grace the land with light and she couldn't stay inside. Amy was diligently studying the war, but Serenity could not think of war on a day like today when everything was bright and beautiful.

She sighed in happiness and Mina giggled at her.

"What shall we do today?" Serenity asked after a moment.

"What would you do on any other day?" Lita asked.

"That would depend on the sun," she said smiling up into it. "If the sun is shining, then the world is awaiting our arrival and we can choose anything we want of its splendors."

Lita couldn't help but smile. "You speak like you're quoting poetry."

"Poetry is only another way to express your emotions," Mina said lightly. "It can be beautiful or dark, just as ones mood."

"Where is Raye today?" Serenity asked.

Lita was slightly taken back that Serenity didn't use her title, but she didn't say anything.

"Raye has forever been in love with horses. She has gone to town with one of Darien's personal guards to see about purchasing a colt that was just born from two champions. She will be gone most of the day," Lita answered.

"Which guard?" Mina asked.

"It is usually Jedeite that the King charges with protecting his sister," Lita answered.

"Is that the black hair one?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"It would be wonderful to ride our horses through the country," Mina said happily. "Perhaps we may see about borrowing some form the stables."

"You will have a hard time with that," Lita said. "Most horses are saved and trained for the war. Not many will be content to simply run cross-country. But Raye might have one or two that are tamer. She helps train every horse she gets and feels an attachment to every one. I am sure there are a few suitable for a small journey."

"Well, that must wait until tomorrow I suppose," Serenity said.

"We could play a game," Mina said. "Only we do not have even teams."

"Why don't we see if Amy is willing to stop reading for just long enough to even out our teams," Serenity said. "If she is then we are decided."

She took Lita's hand and led her back towards the castle. But once they got in, it seemed there was a flurry of activity.

"Mina, can you find out what is happening?" She asked softly.

Mina walked away from them and into a crowd disappearing from sight.

A moment later, Lita was called away by a servant to finalize the preparations for her husbands funeral which was to take place the next day. Serenity offered to accompany her, but she gently refused.

She found herself alone in the castle and sighed. She would just have to find Amy on her own.

She remember the way to the library and was there within a few minutes, but Amy wasn't nowhere to be found. She looked around the empty room and felt small. Why was the rest of the castle so busy and yet nobody was in the library? She walked in and out of the long rows of books, trying to find a clue as to where Amy might have gone.

"Good afternoon my lady."

Serenity spun around in surprise at hearing a voice so close to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as the man walked into view. But she felt herself slightly relax. It was the same man she had seen the first day the guest had arrived with the long pale hair that fell gently behind him. It was also the man Darien had reprimanded for talking about her during a discussion of war.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said bowing gently. "I am Lord Edmond. I assure you that I mean you no harm."

Serenity took a deep breath to steady herself. "It is fine, I assure you. You only startled me. I did not realize that you were here. I'm looking for one of my ladies. She said she was spending most of her day in here and I can't seem to find her."

"I believe she left when it happened," he said.

"When what happened?" Serenity asked.

He looked at her confused. "Surely you've heard."

She just shook her head.

"There has been an attempted assassination on the King," he said smoothly.

Serenity all at once felt her heart beating in her ears at the idea of someone trying to kill the King. The idea of it sent horror through her body. Who on earth would do something like that. Worry for him suddenly crowded into her mind leaving no room for anything else.

"Is he alright?" She whispered in shock.

Lord Edmond nodded slowly. "The attempt failed, but the castle is to be secured."

Serenity could only nod as the shock stubbornly stayed with her.

"I have to go," she said quietly, turning away. "Please excuse me."

"Wait, what is your hurry?" He asked her.

She looked back at him, trying to think of something to say while deciphering the meaning of the question.

"I assure you that he is not hurt. Why should this event spoil our first real meeting? You can visit with him once he allows visitors."

Serenity looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I could not think of forming a new acquaintance when my mind is so ill at ease. I hope that we will have another interview, but I must ask to take your leave now."

She went to walk away again, and was surprised to find him standing in front of her after only a few steps, blocking her way. Suddenly she realized that she was here with him and without a guard or her ladies.

"I only want to get to know you," he said gently. "A beautiful woman like you must love forming new acquaintance."

"Please sir, I promise you will get to know me at a later more appropriate time."

"You have already been here two weeks and I have not yet had that chance."

Serenity didn't know what to do. Was he trapping her? She had assumed him to be a gentleman. She could feel fear rise up into her throat. It exploded within her when he grabbed her wrist.

She tried to pull herself out of his grip, but he held to her tightly. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her. What had she done to cause him to act like this?

"Please, let me go," she said in a weak voice.

"Why are you so eager to run?" He seemed to laugh at her.

"My ladies will be wondering where I am," she tried.

"They will find you when they do, but for now you are with me."

Serenity was almost paralyzed with fear when he pulled her to him. She could feel his hot breath touch her, and she felt she might pass out from the pounding in her chest. Why was he doing this?

She felt her shoulder press painfully against some books to big for the shelf and cried out.

"Lord Edmond."

Both of them looked towards the commanding voice and she felt Lord Edmond stiffen. She had never in her life been so happy to see the King. His four guards stood behind him with hands on their swords.

Lord Edmond released her and smiled.

"We were simply getting to know one another," he said casually, looking at her. She rubbed her wrist trying to stop the harsh pain but it was persistent. She shrank away from him. In that moment, she felt weak. She had never felt weak before.

"I think it is best that you leave," Darien said fiercely.

Lord Edmond seemed to lose his courage and gulped, and then bowed deeply and walked out of the room. At the last moment he looked back at Serenity and gave her a lust filled look.

She felt sick.

She didn't move when the King came up to her. She didn't look at him or acknowledge him. She could feel his eyes penetrating her but could not look up to see him gloating over her. He had been right. She was not strong.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Serenity nodded, still not looking at him. Her eyes were filled with despair as she rubbed her wrist. When he reached out to touch her, she jumped away from him.

"I won't hurt you," he said trying to be kind.

She just shook her head, trying to stop her tears.

"Serenity, I promise you that you're safe."

"Don't," she said in a haunted voice that seemed to chill Darien. "Don't promise me that you're going to protect me. You have no interest in protecting me."

"That's not true," he said taken back.

She finally looked up at him.

"Isn't it?" She said sadly. Her voice wavered. "You said that I do not know what it is to be strong in the real world. You said that I'm a stubborn little child. Well I guess you were right, I am weak."

She tried to get past him put he gently took her arms so that she was looking up at him.

"Serenity, why aren't you fighting this?"

She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, but you can still prove me wrong. I'm sorry that this happened but do not let him scare you. If you want to show me that you're strong, then be strong and fight it. What makes you think you can handle a war if you can't handle this?"

She looked at him, trying not to cry.

"I can't handle a war," she said softly.

He looked at her with pity, she could read it in his eyes. She tried to pull herself together, but could not find it in her to try and be happy.

"Are you alright?" She asked after a moment. "I heard about what happened to you. Are you hurt?"

Darien shook his head.

"The attempt failed, and so will the next one. Attempts on my life are simply apart of being a king. You should not fear for me every time I am in danger."

"Let me go," she said gently.

He hesitated a moment before doing so, and then she walked quickly from the room. As soon as she was out of his sight she cried. She couldn't stop it. She walked all the way back to her room and closed the door. The last time she had cried she was a small child. Tears were not her way of dealing with things. But this time she could not hold them in.

* * *

Darien paced back and forth in the library. The only reason they had come here was to get away from the madness happening within his study. He had easily beaten the man and disarmed him. But the idea that he had been able to sneak into the castle meant they needed to be much more secure.

"You're making me nervous," Zoicite said. "Can you stop that."

"She'll be alight," Jedeite said with concern in her voice.

"Will she?" Darien asked. "The women here would have shrugged that off and gone on with their lives, but she's not from here. She looked like someone had violated her and we got there before anything happened."

"Darien, she's just no like us," Kunzite said.

Darien looked at him. It had been a long time since they had called him by his name, and he could see by the way Kunzite sort of jumped that he realized what he had just done. Darien just sighed. She wasn't like them at all. Nothing about her fit in with this world and Darien felt it. Why was he so eager to break her?

"Why are we trying to make her more like us?" He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite asked.

"I've been trying to show her that she's not ready for war, but maybe it's not that. Maybe she's just not made for war."

"Nobody is," Zoicite said. "We just have to deal with it."

Darien tried to clear his thoughts. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who was the attacker?" He asked about the attempt on his life.

"We're not sure," Kunzite answered. "He's not talking and there were no clues on his person."

"We'll find out," Jedeite said.

"I know we will. For now, let's focus on the war. We've won another battle, but their army is far from defeated. We need to see this thing done with. We will gather up our army and hit them with full force. They will not be expecting an attack of that magnitude."

"Yes your majesty," Nephrite said. "I will inform the army."

"Good. We set out again in one week."

He looked out the window at the sun shining high and bright in the sky. Serenity had been waiting for a day like this for weeks, and now she would stay the whole day hidden where nobody would find her. The thought pained him.

* * *

End of Chapter Six!

Reviews please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: I have managed to write a couple chapters now and I'll post them all as soon as I've checked them over this weekend. The weekend might be filled with new chapters. Just a little something to get you all excited. I promise to post as many as possible to make up for this slow week. Comments please!!!

* * *

Serenity sat by herself, pouring over the papers her mother had given her. She had spent the night in tears with her two ladies around her before realizing what the King had said was right. She could prove everyone wrong. They all thought she was weak, and the display yesterday had proven it. Lord Edmond had simply scared her, not anything else, and yet she had crumbled in fright.

She couldn't help but be angry. The foreign feeling seemed to blossom in her and she fought with everything she had to keep it down. If she became angry, she would lose the battle an no longer be the person she was.

The only thing she could think of doing was to focus on the papers her mother had given her. But she simply didn't understand them. The more time went by, the more frustrated she got and the more the anger built up inside her.

She couldn't help but let a tear slip down her pale cheek. She didn't want to be angry. She didn't want to be sad or upset in any way. She wanted to be happy. She wished with all her heart that everything would be alright and go back to normal. She wanted to go home and be loved by her friends and family. She wanted to sit in the sun and bask in it's warmth. She wanted this to all have been a bad dream.

So she sat there and read the papers over and over again until she had them memorized, but still she did not understand them. Then she would read the books of war Raye had shown her but still the documents didn't make sense.

* * *

Raye watched her with growing despair. The slight glow Serenity always seemed to hold around her had somehow vanished. Her eyes looked constantly at battle with tears and she sat almost slumped in the large wood chair. Her usual calm cool posture was gone. Could such a small event really defeat all that Serenity had been raised to believe?

She didn't want to think about that. She wanted to believe that peace could solve all their problems and make them happy. She wanted to believe that a pure and innocent heart would win over the shadows that darkened her own. She wanted to believe that one day she to could feel all that Serenity felt.

Lord Edmond had been punished severely, which was a surprise to Raye. Darien didn't usually go that far when it came to punishment. For a man to act roughly towards a woman was not unheard of in their lands. If he were to punish every man who did not in every instance treat a woman with respect, he would spend every moment of his day doing it. She wondered why he chose this circumstance to set an example.

She wondered at his actions towards Serenity. Darien wasn't really known to put energy into anyone. It wasn't that he was mean, it was just that he spent most of his time on the war and ignored those people who came to visit. But Serenity seemed to be a problem for him. Was she really a burden to him? But why? The only thing Raye could think was that he in some way was distracted by her.

She watched as Mina and Amy once again tried to sooth their hurting princess, but she always politely asked them to leave. Always politeness. At least some part of her had not changed.

She heard Lita come up behind her.

"Is she better yet?" She asked.

Raye shook her head sadly. "She just keeps reading those papers her mother gave her."

"Have you heard anything about their war?"

"No, but I'm sure Darien might have some information."

"Do you think he would talk to her?"

"I don't thinks he wants to talk to anyone. Darien has never really liked Serenity so I don't think he would try to help. I'm not saying he doesn't care, but he has many more pressing matters to attend to." Raye turned to face her long time friend. "And how are you?"

Lita sighed and tried to smile. "I put my husband in the ground today. I am not sure that is something you can every really heal from. But I might have been worse if it had not been for her," she said indicating Serenity.

Raye nodded. "She has done much for me as well."

"Then isn't there something we might do for her?"

"I have already tried to comfort her, but she just smiles and politely declines."

"It would be easier if she yelled or screamed," Lita said. "Then at least it would be something we've handled before."

Raye looked back at the beautiful blonde princess before turning back to Lita.

"I think she might be eased if she knew what those papers were telling her."

"Neither you nor I is schooled in reading war documents. I can explain to her how and why the war is taking place, but I have never fought one myself."

"Nor have I, but we know many people who have fought," Raye said. "Come, I think I know someone that we may asked."

Raye led her friend quickly through the castle towards Darien's study. She knew that he would be there along with all the other guards, and she wanted to help Serenity as quickly as she could. They rounded corner after corner before heading down a long, dark hallway.

She slowed her pace when she neared it, and pressed her ear against the door.

"What do you hear?"

"I don't think Darien is there," she said gently.

She took a breath and opened the door, peaking in before opening it widely.

The four men quickly stood up at her presence and bowed lightly.

"Lady Raye, what can we do for you?" Nephrite asked.

"I am very sorry to disturb, but I wondered if I might have a word with Jedeite," she said nervously.

"Of course," he said and followed her quickly into the hall.

Lita stood a little ways away.

"Is there something wrong?" Jedeite asked worriedly.

"No, there is nothing the matter with me. But you once told me that if anything hurt me in any way, you would do whatever it was in your power to help."

"And I hold to that," the dark haired man looked at her, concern written all over her features.

"Serenity is ill at ease and in so being, she puts me ill at ease. I think it would rest her mind greatly if she knew what was happening in her own land. She has been sent some papers describing what has happened, but she does not know how to read them."

"And you wanted me to explain them to her?" He asked.

Raye nodded.

"Why not one of the other guards?" He asked.

Raye hesitated before answered softly.

"Because I trust you," she said looking away from him.

Lita didn't miss his slight reaction to those words although he tried to hold it in. Raye might not have seen it, but Lita realized in that moment that he might feel more towards her friend then he was allowed. Raye was sister to the King.

"I would be honored," he said to her.

Raye smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In the wing her bedroom is. There is a sitting room at the end of the hall for the guests to use. She did not want to go back to the library."

Jedeite nodded. "I promise to do what I can."

* * *

Serenity looked briefly up at him when he walked in the room, but then back down at her papers when she recognized it was someone she knew. She had her head resting in her hand.

"It has come to the attention of those surrounding you that you have come into possession of war documents from your home. If I could be of service in helping you read them, then I will do it with pleasure."

She looked back up at him. His dark hair seemed to blend in with the shadows behind him and his sword hung easily at his side. She had never seen one of Darien's guards without the other three. She wondered who had sent him.

She felt tired, and wanted more than anything to do this on her own, but she had to admit that she couldn't. She simply couldn't do it.

Her only response was to hold the papers out for him to take.

Jedeite sat down beside her at the small desk and spread the papers out in order. They were simple enough, just outlining how the first battle had played out.

"Which part of this do you already understand?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said softly. "I know nothing."

He could hear how lost she felt. It really had only been a matter of time before she realized that she was no longer at home and felt the homesickness get to her. He pulled the first page towards them.

"This whole document outlines the very first battle," he said gently. "This drawing her shows where the battle took place. These shadings over here mean that the area is very rocky and hard to maneuver in. This clear area is where the land is flat. This means mountains."

"That's not far from the palace," she said softly. She couldn't help but smile when Jedeite smiled at her. He flipped to the next page.

"You see how the outline is the same?" He asked watching her nod. "This indicates the same land mass only showing different objects. Instead of laying out the land, the shading indicates the enemy and these lines indicates your mothers army."

"We don't have an army," she said confused.

"Well I don't know about that, but this outlines says that you do and it was called up quickly and effectively. This next page outlines exactly how the battle happened. First, your mother sent in men to attack and defend, and when the battle was underway, she sent in more from the forest her to take them from the side."

"Why?"

"Because while your enemy is distracted with fighting your army, they will not be protecting themselves for a second attack. Your mother understood that, and used it to her advantage. This drawing indicates that the enemy was defeated and called a retreat. That means they ran back to their own base and you mother did not follow them. It means that battle was won."

Serenity nodded. "What about this?" She asked pointing towards a larger picture. "It says it is an estimate. Looking at it now I can see that it is the layout of our whole country. The forested shading is in all the correct spots."

"The dark parts are where your mother and her guards think the enemy has already infiltrated. They have perhaps already taken over that part of the land and will need to be defeated."

"There are so many shaded areas," she said.

"Yes, but this document is already old. The next ones may show fewer enemies and more victory. This diagram will be re-created every day as new information comes in. It is only an estimate."

Serenity looked up at him, wondering what kind of mind understood the ways of war.

"Do you want peace?" She asked softly.

Jedeite smiled at her softly. "There are a few things that I want in this world. I want my King to finally be free from this hardship he lives under and have a chance to be the King that I see in him. I want to find a woman I can love and raise a family safely without having to see my sons die in the war before I am old. And I want to one day be able to stand in my own estate and look over my own land without any war marring it's beauty. For those things to happen, there will be no more war. But I do not think I believe in peace. If it does indeed exist, then I would be happy to experience it," he answered honestly.

Serenity smiled at him.

"Are you engaged?" She asked.

"Sadly no, I am not."

"Haven't you met anyone that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

He hesitated. "Yes, I have, but it will never be for she is above me."

Serenity looked at him curiously, but didn't push the subject any further. She didn't want to force him to give information he wasn't willing to give. But she couldn't help that her interest was perked.

"Thank you for your help Jedeite, I really appreciate it."

"And do you think your mind has been eased a little?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good, then I have been able to ease two minds this day."

"Jedeite!"

They both looked towards the door to see Darien standing there. He looked both angry and tired. Serenity felt her back straighten at his presence and looked anywhere but in his eyes. Jedeite quickly stood up.

"Go back to my study. We have a lot of work to do."

Jedeite quickly bowed to Serenity, saying his goodbye, and left the room. She thought the King would go after him, but she was wrong. He stood just in the room, watching her for a long minute.

"We are to depart again in less then a week," he said after a moment.

Serenity nodded slowly, still not looking at him.

"Do you have nothing to say?" He asked. "That seems unlike you."

"You don't know me," she said softly.

She could almost hear him hesitate.

"Will you be alright?" He finally asked. His voice was so full of concern that she barely recognized it.

"I am fine my Lord."

He just looked at her, wishing she would look at him. He clenched his fist slightly and then released it. He turned and walked out the door.

Serenity finally looked at the spot he had been standing. She had been around Kings and Queens of neighboring countries before. Why was she so intimidated by this one? What was so different about him that scared her so much? Was it actually fear or was it something else? Something she hadn't experience before.

"He was trying to be nice," Raye said from around the corner.

"Your brother says I know nothing of war and he is right. Because of the way I've been brought up I can't even read simple war documents. But I do not believe your brother knows anything of being nice or polite because of where he has been brought up."

Raye sat down across from her.

"You're not going to be able to come out of this the same way you came in are you?" She asked.

"I have only been here a few weeks and already I seem to be finding the darkness within me. But just because I am aware that it exists now does not mean that I'm going to let it win."

"But you've already started to let it win. The person I first met even a few weeks ago would have been polite and courteous to Darien despite what he has done in the past. But you did not even look at him."

"You make it sound as if I hurt his feelings," Serenity said.

"My brother has shown be all the love one person can have for another since I was a small child. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean his light side isn't there."

Serenity felt guilty then. Her friends violet eyes looked into her and she knew that she was acting against her own beliefs. Why had she not tried to be more polite to him?

"How am I to stay the same at a time such as this?" She asked.

"You can't," Raye answered. "But you can change your ways slightly so that they fit in your current surroundings. You will always be different then us, but that does not mean you cannot find a way to fit in."

She just nodded, looking back down at the papers in front of her. Now that someone had explained them to her, they made since. All she had ever needed to read them was a key. Her country was for the moment surviving. If they could survive then so could she.

But the King seemed to take over her thoughts completely. She felt as if she had done him a great falsehood. If she were at home and she had been so impolite to a visiting royal, her mother would have insisted that she make up for it by being attentive to them for the rest of the visit. But she wasn't sure how much longer she might be here. She might never have the chance to make up for her rudeness.

* * *

She walked hesitantly through the dark halls to where Raye had said he would be. It was late, but she had been assured that the King would still be awake. She simply couldn't rest until she set things right.

She found the big wooden doors easily as they stood out from the rest. She knocked as gently as she could hoping that he wouldn't be there.

"Come in," she heard him say through the door.

She opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound.

He sat there, in front of the fire, with papers and maps sprawled out all around him. He looked tired and worn, and she felt pity for him.

"What can I do for you Serenity?" He asked hardly looking at her.

"I wish to apologize," she answered.

Finally he gave her his full attention.

"For what?"

"For not being polite to you earlier today. You asked my if I was alright and I wanted to assure you that I am."

He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said quietly.

She wasn't really sure what to say next.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked before she could think of anything.

She was a little caught of guard for that question. "I felt guilty and couldn't sleep."

"This situation is what kept you up this late?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes," she answered. "Why?"

"It is such a little matter," he said.

Serenity was offended. This had not been a little matter to her.

"I do not wish to offend," he said seeing her expression, but she cut him off.

"Yes you do," she said with force in her voice. "It may seem like a small matter to you, but to me it wasn't. I have been brought up to believe that no matter what the circumstances, I should be polite and courteous to everyone I meet. I have failed in doing that with you."

"All I meant was that with everything else that's going on, how could you even think about something like this. Your country is at war, you were involved in a less than ideal situation yesterday and you're being forced to live in a country miles away from your own. And yet what keeps you awake at night is that you've acted impolitely towards me, a person you hardly like."

Serenity crossed her arms. "You're saying that I'm forgetting about the war in my own country and busying myself with matters of little to no importance. You think I'm a foolish child we cares about nothing except her own happiness."

Darien rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Serenity, I……"

"No, you're not going to convince me you're right. If I don't stay true to what my people believe then where will their hope come from. What are we fighting for if our happiness can be taken away within weeks? I cannot fight in the war, my mother made sure of that. How else am I to help my country from here?"

Darien watched her anger sparkle within her. It was like fire. It seemed that they would forever be butting their heads together like this. They simply weren't in the same league when it came to war.

"You think I am judging you to harshly," he said.

"Yes I do. I think you've never given me a chance. You just assumed I'm weak and never took a second look."

"Have you given me a chance?" He asked.

Serenity stopped short. She looked at him. She wasn't really sure what he meant by that questions.

Darien sighed. "Come and sit down," he said.

Was that a command or a request? She hesitated for a moment before walking gracefully over and sitting across from him on a large comfortable chair. She could feel the heat of the fire on her side. The light danced, making his eyes seem to glitter. It made him look almost menacing.

"What do you think of me?" He asked softly.

She looked at him confused. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said.

"If you were to describe me to a person, one of your friends or your mother, how would you describe me?" He asked.

She thought about it for a long time.

"I would say that you are young, and that you have to much focus on war."

Darien nodded. "And I would say about you that you're young, and you have no focus on war."

Serenity went to defend herself, but he cut her off.

"What else would you say about me."

She crossed her arms in front of her.

"You're short sighted and don't bother trying to see who people actually are. You stay locked within yourself and hide your true feelings. You're stubborn and intimidating, and once you've decided on something you won't change your mind even if you're proven wrong."

Darien couldn't help but smile slightly at her.

"And you Serenity are stubborn and you show too much of yourself for the world to see and take advantage of. You have judged me without having any idea of who I am or how I feel."

She sat silently, listening to him.

"You are right that I have judged you, but you haven't tried to prove me wrong."

"Why should I?" She asked.

He just shrugged. "You obviously seem to care what people think."

Serenity looked down at her hands. She saw what he was doing. He was showing her that she had acted towards him the same way he had acted towards her. Almost everything she could say about him, he could also say about her. She felt defeated and foolish in that moment.

Darien folded his leg on top of the other and studied her. She seemed so innocent still, despite all that had happened around her.

"I really don't have a lot of time to think of anything besides war," Darien said after a few minutes. "I wish that I had the luxury of concerning myself with other issues, but I can't. My country is at war and my people are dying every day. I stay locked up and stop myself from getting close to people."

"Why?" She asked.

When he didn't answer, she looked up at him.

"When I was a boy, I had a friend who I was closer with then anyone other than my sister. He and I trained together and took lessons in war together. When my father died and I was crowned King, I went to war. I felt lucky to have him by my side. Together it seemed like we could win any battle. I remember smiling and laughing with him on the way to our first battle."

Serenity felt she knew what was coming, and she could feel tears come to her eyes.

"We lost. My first battle as King I thought we could never lose, but I was wrong. I was unprepared and we lost hundreds of men. He fell in that battle, and it was my responsibility to bring that news to his new young wife who was pregnant with their first child."

He watched her for some sort of reaction. When she didn't give one he continued.

"Losing him made me realized that letting people get close in a time of war leaves you open for being hurt. It distracts you. I need to have a clear mind at all times. I cannot let an emotional attachment cause me enough grief to make the wrong decision during battle. If I do, I could be responsible for the lives of hundreds of men."

"I do not agree."

She said it so softly that at first Darien wasn't convinced that he had heard her.

"I understand what you say, but I do not agree that keeping yourself closed off from everyone around you gives you a clear mind. What do you fight for if not for the people you love?"

Darien just looked at her.

"My country means everything to me, and I ache when I think of the hurt and devastation it must be going through. But it's the people that I love that make up my country. Without them there wouldn't be a country to protect. How can you inspire hope and courage in people if you don't really know who any of them are?"

"I don't think that….." He started.

"When you think of the people who die in every battle, how do you feel?" She asked cutting him off.

"I feel that I've failed them," he answered honestly.

"Now think of how you might feel if the war directly put Raye in danger? Wouldn't you be more determined to fight for and protect her?"

Darien stayed silent.

"My country fights for peace and love. What does you country fight for?" Serenity asked.

Darien thought about what she was saying seriously. He thought about how he would feel if someone tried to hurt Raye and he felt his insides burn with anger. He looked back up at her. Serenity's blue eyes seemed clear and unwavering despite the few tears trying to get out.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked after a moment.

"I hate you because you stand for everything that I can never have," he said honestly.

"Why can't you have it?" She asked.

"It is simply not in our future," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because,…………"

He looked at her.

"Why do I have to stand for everything you can't have? Why can't I stand for the hope of a better future?"

"Peace is not a reality," he said.

"It has been for me my whole life," she said.

"And now?" He asked.

"We will fight for our peace to be restored. Once it is, we will go back to living the happy and carefree life we did before. They will not destroy our peace. They will learn that they cannot take it from us no matter what they try."

Darien saw it in her right then, her strength. She believed whole heartedly in the peace her country had lived in and believed that they would one day get it back. It was the strength he had thought she was lacking, but it was there after all. He had simply mistaken it for foolishness.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked after a moment.

"I never said I hated you," she answered.

"And yet you have such strong opinions about me."

"Yes I do. But I also have strong opinions about my mother and my friends. I have strong opinions about Raye and Lady Lita. And I have strong opinions about everyone else that has touched my life. That does not mean I hate them."

Darien just nodded softly.

"I have opinions about you, but that doesn't mean that my mind is set on the matter. If you want me to form another opinion, I would be happy to do so. But I would ask something of you in return."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Your guard Jedeite explained the papers that I received from my mother to me. I would be surprised if I didn't get more soon. Can he be spared when they come in to explain them to me again?"

Darien waited a moment before nodding. He wasn't sure why, but he wished she had asked him to explain the documents to her. Surely he was the best person to ask.

She smiled at him, and he felt himself focus on it. She had a beautiful smile.

"Goodnight my Lord," she said getting up. "I hope tomorrow is a good day, for both of us."

He watched her curtsy slightly and then walk slowly out of the room. Her long dress dragged gently on the floor behind her and her beautiful blonde hair seemed to float as it came slightly out of her style. He looked at the door after it had closed for a long moment, and then back at the fire. The girl was starting to get through the walls he had put up all over himself. He could feel it and seemed powerless to stop it.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven.

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: Alight Ella, here is a couple chapters really quickly to ease your inpatients! I hope you enjoy them. Chapter nine will follow really soon!

* * *

Serenity felt relieved. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time since her arrival here, she did not completely fear the young King. He had been open and frank with her and he hadn't tried to shield her from the truth of the situation. She admired that. She was innocent, that had been proven, but that didn't mean she needed to be sheltered. She felt she had reached another phase of her relationship with the King.

Out of nowhere she thought of his name. Darien. She had never herself used his name as it would not be proper, but she knew it because it was how Raye referred to him. She seemed to be the only one who did use his name. Serenity thought that odd as everyone used her name and she was royalty. She had stopped being referred to as Princess awhile back and yet she still referred to him as the King. It seemed strange to her that he would be comfortable enough to be informal with her while she couldn't even imagine being informal with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Mina asked. She had been watching her princess sit with her face to the sun smiling into the morning for nearly an hour and she was beyond curious. Serenity seemed to be withdrawing into herself until today. What had happened to change her mood so drastically?

"You know Mina, I'm beginning to think that this place has a real soul under the hard exteriors it's created around itself. We just haven't looked deep enough."

Yesterday Serenity had been brooding and wallowing in self pity. She had thrown herself into work to avoid the situation that had presented it self in the form of an over zealous man. And yet her she was, looking on the bright side again and searching for the light within the dark of this world.

"I'm glad to see that the events of the last few days haven't harmed your beliefs at all."

Serenity waved her hand. "Who would I be without my beliefs?"

Mina thought about it. "You would still be you, only without your beliefs."

Serenity looked at her and smiled. "What shall we do today?"

Mina just laughed at her carefree manor, but they both knew very well that they weren't going to do much of anything today. Because of Serenity's attack and the assassination attempt o the Kings life, the castle had been completely shut down. All the guest stayed within the castle walls and nobody came in without an extensive identity search. In a way it had become a prison.

Mina looked over at the Kings personal guard that stood not to far away. It seemed like he was looking over the hill, but Mina knew that he was always keenly observing their movements. When Serenity had requested a chance to see that sun, the King had offered one of his guards as protection.

Of course it had been a surprise. Since almost the day they had come here the King had hardly had anything to do with them at all except when Serenity was getting in his way. And now he seemed willing to allow them the simplest pleasure of basking in the sunshine to brighten their moods. Even more, he had offered one of his men to protect them when she was sure he would be needed to talk about the war.

She looked back at her princess, wondering what might have happened between then. Before they had left their home, the Queen had told her that she was to make sure Serenity's heart stayed in tact. That meant many things, and Mina wondered what she should do if Serenity formed an attachment to someone here. She was destined to marry, that was without a doubt, but it would not be the person she chose. If she gave her heart to another man, she would be broken in the future. She hadn't thought to worry about the King, but now she wondered.

Mina smiled when she saw Amy approach them with Raye and Lita. The three girls sat down on the grass with them. Raye squinted in the bright sunlight.

"I don't know how you can look directly at the sun like that Serenity. Doesn't it hurt your eyes?"

She shook her head in pure bliss.

"Sunlight heals the soul," Amy said after a minute. "When you learn to use its power you'll feel it. Anything seems light and easy when faced with the sun behind your back."

Raye looked a little uncertain about that, but she accepted the answer.

"Thank you," Serenity said to Raye. "For sending my Jedeite yesterday. He was very king to me and an enormous amount of help."

Raye looked surprised.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Who else would have been able to speak directly with one of the Kings personal guards and allow him time away from talk of this current war."

"Darien has that power," she said.

"The King had no reason to send him at the time."

Raye looked to Lita who just smiled at her.

"Do you often talk with the Kings guards?" Amy asked.

Raye looked uncomfortable. "Not often no. I had the occasion to talk with Jedeite a few months ago regarding my brothers' birthday. He may not admit it, but Darien sees his guards as almost brothers. I thought speaking to one of them would help make it a memorable event."

"And it was Jedeite you talked to?" Lita asked.

Serenity looked at Lita when Raye nodded.

"Since then he and I have found ourselves in each others paths often. Darien always chooses him to accompany me to town or protect me if there is any danger. I have come to trust him."

She smiled affectionately at her friend. But then she looked at Lita. The tall brown haired girl looked both happy and tired in that moment. Her eyes were shadowed as if she hadn't slept, but her posture said that she was not always sad.

"How is today?" She asked Lita directly.

Lita hesitated, then looked up at the sun. She had to shut her eyes and let the light filter through her eyelids. The warmth spread from her face into the rest of her body.

"Today is not as bad as yesterday," Lita answered, and it was the truth.

"I am glad to here it."

"Which of the Kings guards is that?" Mina asked looking at the tall guard standing a short distance away.

"His name is Kunzite. In a way I believe he is the leader of the guards. They all hold a position of honor, but when Darien is not there to take charge Kunzite will stand up for him," Raye answered.

Serenity studied the man for a moment before turning back to her friends and smiling. For the first time since she got here, today seemed perfect.

The five girls sat together simply enjoying one anothers' company. For Serenity, Mina and Amy, this occurrence was perfectly normal and completely comfortable. For Lita and Raye it was completely new. They weren't exactly sure how they should act, but Serenity made sure that everyone felt at ease. It didn't take long for the two girls to learn to simply enjoy this short time they had together.

* * *

Darien listened to another long report about the latest war. They were still planning on marching out within a few days, but the enemy was moving and it was uncertain where they would land.

"Your majesty, we have to consider sending our armies to different towns to protect them. If this army should hit them, it would be the end for the people there."

"No," Darien said forcefully. "If we split our army now, we will not get them back together again to form our strongest attack. Our plan will only work if we hit this enemy with everything we have."

"But if we allow the people of this country to suffer without going to their aid, then they will no longer trust in us."

Darien sighed.

"Where is it likely this army will land?" He asked.

The man pulled out a map and Darien quickly glanced over the diagram showing the probable attack pattern. He sat back into his chair.

"They will reach this area within a few days," he said. "If we allow them to settle and compose themselves, there will be no chance for us to protect everyone."

"What shall we do to prevent this?"

Darien looked at his three remaining guards who had not yet said anything. They were watching him carefully, trying to deduce what he would say before he said it so they could support the decision. He could see in their eyes that they were behind him.

"Will we move up our attack. Send out messenger immediately to all our armies. We will converge at this location. By the time the reach their destination, we will be prepared to attack."

"Yes your majesty," the man bowed and quickly pulled his papers towards them.

Darien watched his guards come and sit at the table around him.

"This final battle will linger for days," Nephrite said.

"Yes, but after only a few days it will be over, one way or another," Darien said.

"This is the boldest move our army has made in many years. They have been spread out for a long time. Leaving their posts will leave us open for another attack," Zoicite said.

"Have we heard anything on the countries around us indicating another attack?" Darien asked.

"No," Jedeite said. "As awful as it sounds, Serenity's country has taken up the sights of everyone around. This is the perfect time to make this attack while the distraction is in place."

Darien nodded.

"What else?"

Zoicite hesitated before holding out a thick letter.

"This came early this morning. It is not addressed to Serenity, but it is from her mother."

Darien took the envelope and watched his guards watching him.

"I suppose it's good to know that she is still alive," Jedeite said.

"It means that her country is probably still holding on," Nephrite said.

Darien just nodded.

"Are you going to show Serenity?" Zoicite asked.

"Do you think I should?"

The three men tried not to look too surprised. Darien had been making the decisions for so long that they hadn't really expected him to ask them that. Their opinion about the war was one thing, but this border lined on personal.

"It is her home. She has a right to know," Nephrite answered after a moment.

The other guards nodded.

"And if it's bad news, it will only hurt her."

The three guards looked at one another in confusion.

"Haven't you been convinced all this time that it is time for her to move into the world of reality?" Jedeite asked. "Wasn't it you who told her that thinking that everything has a bright side made her foolish?"

Darien lightly touched his hand to his head, contemplating those words.

"What's changed?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know," Darien said softly. "I just don't want her to be hurt anymore."

There was a long silence, almost to long.

"Do you have affection for her?"

Darien looked at Jedeite when he said that, his eyes confused.

"She has opened my eyes slightly so that I can see something of what she believes. I am not saying I think her way of life is correct, but I think I am starting to understand why she sees things the way she does."

Jedeite nodded. "That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"I can hardly answer a question I myself don't know the answer to."

"So you're not sure how you feel about her?" Nephrite asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about anything anymore," he said in a tired voice. He rubbed a hand over his eyes then through his hair. "But even if I discovered that I did have affection for her, it would be another part of my life that is in vain."

"Why?" Zoicite asked.

"Because she comes from the light, and I lead the dark."

"You think you might hurt her?" Nephrite asked.

"This discussion has become repetitive," Darien said when he couldn't come up with an answer. "Whether or not I have feelings for that girl in no way relates to what is going on in this war. Jedeite, she asked that if anything else came from her country I might spare you to explain the documents to her. Take these and explain them to her."

"Of course your majesty," he said hearing the change in his tone. The conversation had gone from speaking from the heart to an order to forget it. The three guards all got up and started walking away.

"Jedeite," Darien said before he left. The dark haired guard turned to look at him. "Inform her of our plans to move up the attack."

Jedeite desperately wanted to ask why, but he didn't dare.

Darien heard the door click behind them, and he felt the emptiness of the room echo around. He thought he might finally get a moment alone, but then a servant came into the room with a letter.

Darien leaned on the table in front of him while he opened the letter. His trained eyes skimmed over the contents. Then he sighed to himself. Another royal from a neighboring country was choosing this moment to visit. He could not think of worse time to accept guests. He had met his prince before. He was arrogant and rude, and he would immediately look to Serenity as another conquest. The thought made him feel sick.

He walked to the window and looked out at the girls sitting in the sunlight with Kunzite standing nearby. He saw Raye smile lightly and he couldn't help but a let a smile linger on his lips at seeing her so happy. Even if it were just for a moment, she was happy.

He sighed lightly.

Serenity's laughed floated up to him in the breeze and he felt his heart react to her. He knew that his heart wanted her, but his mind couldn't understand how that might work. He would forever be standing her in the dark, watching her live her life in the sunlight. Their worlds would never mix. But part of him didn't want to believe that. Part of him wanted to give in to the emotions building with him and allow himself to care for her.

* * *

Raye watched with the other girls while Jedeite went over the war documents with Serenity. They could see her eyes shift from happy to concerned, but then back to happy. It must be good news.

"I don't think anyone would be disappointed if Serenity's country was to win," Lita said after a moment.

"No, I can't imagine there would be," Amy said laughing.

Raye just watched Jedeite. He sat close to the princess, and Raye could feel something boil within her. She tried to stop it but she simply couldn't help him. She was jealous of how close they were right now.

Of course she didn't believe that Serenity would intentionally make her jealous, but that didn't help the emotion stir within her.

"Raye?"

Raye and the other girls turned around to see the King walking slowly up to them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said looking only at her. "Prince Diamond is coming to visit. I received a letter from him just now informing me of his decision to spend some time with us."

Raye sighed unhappily.

"Do you think he will be as obnoxious as he was the last time he was here?" She asked.

"I have no doubt," he said.

His eyes drifted over to where Serenity sat with Jedeite and he seemed to hesitate. Then he did look at Amy and Lita and his eyes were serious. They felt like taking a step back, but they dared not.

"I would suggest that you warn your lady of him saying that he is man of no gentle character and delights in making himself stand out. She would do well to stay away from him."

"Of course your majesty, I will tell her at once," Mina said quickly.

Darien looked passed them again to linger on Serenity. Then he turned and walked away.

"I should go with him," Raye said quickly. "I'll find you in a little while."

She hurried off, leaving the three girls standing wondering what it all meant.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked, startling them. She and Jedeite had come up behind them as they were finishing.

"The King says a Prince Diamond has decided to visit and we are to inform you to try and stay away from him. Apparently he's not very nice," Amy said.

"He's not," Lita said before Serenity could answer. "He spends all his time looking for the next woman to conquer. More then once he's caused a woman's reputation to fall almost to nothing. He will surely see you Serenity as a challenge."

Serenity looked disgusted by the idea, but she pulled herself together quickly.

"I should go," Jedeite said softly.

"Thank you so much for your help," Serenity said smiling at him.

He bowed briefly and said goodbye to all the girls before hurrying after his King.

"If Prince Diamond is coming, that means the castle will empty in a matter of hours. Combine his presence with the resent attack on the King and we'll be the only ones left by tomorrow."

"Are people really that afraid of him?" Amy asked.

"No, nobody is afraid of him, but nobody really likes him. He has angered most of the nobles in the country and is practically despised in his own. Luckily he has an older brother so he might not have to be King. But he is a prince and it would be rude of the King not to accept his company. Especially if he doesn't want another war."

"When will he arrive?" Serenity asked.

"If the King has just heard from him today, then he will be here today. He does not wait for a response when he makes his plans."

"That's awfully rude," Mina said.

Serenity felt dread wash over her for some reason. But she didn't know why. She had always been disposed to think well of a person, but the description of this prince made her mind hesitate. Surely no person could be that cruel and self involved. But the King had gone out of his way to warn her, and that meant he was concerned.

But another thing plagued her. Why was the prince choosing this moment to visit. Surely he knew that the King was at war and she herself was escaping one. It seemed an awfully inconvenient time to choose to make an appearance. He must have another motive, and she hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't harm the King.

* * *

The day ticked by slowly, and Lita's premonition of all the visiting nobles proved to be true. One by one they all left. The four girls stood on the balcony where they had watched all the guest arrive. Now they watched all the guest depart slowly. It was starting to get late and the unwelcome prince still hadn't show himself.

Raye looked up at them from her spot beside the King. She smile and tried not to laugh when Serenity waved emphatically at her.

"You really shouldn't bother her like that," Amy said smiling.

"She has to do a tedious job and I have to make it better for her," Serenity answered casually. It seemed her spark was back.

"I think he's coming," Lita said standing up tall.

All four girls looked towards the large doors that served as the entrance to the castle. A few leaving visitors had stepped out of the way to let in a large load of baggage. They piled it just inside the door.

"I guess he's planning to stay awhile," Mina said nervously.

It took another few minutes for the prince himself to appear. When he did, it was like the little air in the room had gone cold. He was as tall as the King, and he had smooth hair that was as light as the snow. His jeweled eyes pierced through the blackness like a hawk and he moved with the arrogance of a peacock.

He smiled at the King and sauntered up to him.

"I say it is a long way from my castle to yours," he said loudly so everyone in the room could hear. "But from what I hear this trip will be well worth it."

"I won't pretend to know what you mean," Darien said calmly.

"Why, it had reached my country only a few days ago that you are holding under your protection a very beautiful creature of the purest innocence there is," he said.

The girls all looked at Serenity who had suddenly paled.

"I believe you are talking about the Princess Serenity. She is indeed under my protection," Darien said accenting the last few words.

Prince Diamond smiled at him, a chilling smile.

Serenity watched Darien with all her focus. He seemed calm and unwavering, but she couldn't tell what he might be thinking. She was scared that this prince had made this whole journey to see her. Especially after she had learned of his adventures with women. But she was strong, and she was sure the King wouldn't let this man harm her.

"I am afraid you come at an extremely bad time," Darien said after a moment. "We are to depart tomorrow for battle and there is no way I can hold off our attack."

Diamond shrugged. "I am sure I can keep myself entertained until you return."

Raye couldn't help it, she looked up at her brother. They all saw the worry in her eyes. She was afraid of something and it chilled them all.

"Then I suggest you make your welcome," Darien said without emotion. "Our servants will show you to your room. We will have dinner ready in an hour in the dinning hall. We will see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Diamond said walking away without so much as a hand shake. He was arrogant, and it was obvious.

* * *

"What should we do?" Kunzite asked watching his King pace up and down the room like a caged animal.

Darien was all in distress about this situation. There was no arguing it, they were leaving the very next morning for battle. He was happy that Serenity had been smart enough not to join them for dinner. She had stayed with her ladies in her room and he had been relieved when she hadn't shown. It showed that she was grasping the situation. But he could not protect her if he was miles away fighting.

"Your majesty, there has to be a way of asking him to leave," Zoicite said.

"And risk another war?" Jedeite said. "That's not going to happen. We're trying to prevent the next war not start one. Denying him visitation would be like slapping him in the face. He would not rest until we were all fighting for our lives."

"But he can't stay here," Nephrite said.

"No," Darien said silencing them all. "But we can."

They looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, I thought us not going to battle was not an option."

"It is not an option that I cannot go, but one of you could stay."

They looked at him in horror.

"That is simply out of the question," Kunzite said harshly. "We are here to protect and serve you and that's it. We will not see you go off an fight without us beside you."

"Three of you will still be beside me," Darien said. "Jedeite won't."

"Why me?" Jedeite said offended.

"Because Serenity has already formed a friendship with you. She will feel safe with you around."

"But…." Jedeite started.

"This is not open for discussion," Darien said startling him. "You will do as I say and protect the Princess."

The four guards just looked at him. He wasn't joking.

"As you wish," Jedeite said with a stubborn look in his eyes.

Darien nodded and his shoulders seemed to lose a little tension. He felt better that Jedeite would stay.

He picked up one of the glasses that had been put on the table and filled it with water. He brought it to his mouth, but then stopped when Kunzite grabbed hold of the glass when it was inches from his lips. The water sloshed down on his hand.

They looked at one another. Kunzite looked almost scared.

Darien looked at the glass, just seeing the dissolving powder swirl around.

"I think the situation is getting worse," Nephrite said hesitantly.

"They're getting in through the servants," Kunzite said taking the glass away.

Darien sighed. Another attempt on his life. It would have worked if not for his guards.

"Dismiss them," he said evenly. "Keep only the ones necessary to run the house. Everyone else is not allowed in the castle."

"Yes your majesty," Nephrite said getting up.

"You can all go now," Darien tiredly waved his hand.

"Your majesty, I…."

"Just go," he said harshly to Zoicite.

The four guards filed out of the room slowly, looking back at the defeated looking King. If something didn't change soon, he was going to break and they could all see it. It was only a matter of time before one of these attempts actually worked.

* * *

Darien stood alone in his study late that night. His mind swirled around behind his closed eyelids and the fire glowed against the front of his long thin form. He inhaled, trying to drive the thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't. So instead, he thought of Serenity.

She was the only thing it seemed that could drive out even the idea of war in his mind. If he thought of her, it was like she was the only thing that existed. That was probably because she simply didn't blend in with his other thoughts. She was so different from the darkness he was accustomed to.

He sighed as his mind shifted to the worry he felt about leaving her here with prince Diamond. She would have Jedeite, but the prince had before maneuvered his way around a guard to get to a woman.

He looked into the fire. The flames licked at one another, trying to out burn everything around them.

Then he realized something.

When Serenity had arrived he had hated the very thought of her. He had hated her simply existing. And now here he stood, worried that another man would taint her pureness and hurt her innocent soul.

He looked around his room, but there was nobody there to help.

Why was he suddenly feeling compassion towards her? Why did he no longer get angry at the very thought of her?

He already knew the answer.

Darien quickly walked across his study and out into the hallway. He strode quickly through the darkness of the castle until he reached his bedroom. He opened the door concealed by the large painting and stepped into the passagway. He quickly climbed the steep stairs to the next floor and another hidden door to walk into her bedroom.

Raye looked up at him from her sitting position by the window and smiled.

"Raye, I need to……"

Darien come to an abrupt stop when he saw Serenity sitting across from her. Her hair drifted in waves around her, only held up with a loose pin. She was wearing a white silk bedroom coat over her night dress and her blue eyes looked up at him with surprise, but without fear. He was almost paralyzed looking at her.

"Is something wrong Darien?" Raye asked standing up.

Darien tried to shake himself out of his trance, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a visitor," he said with a stutter.

"I was just on my way to bed," Serenity said standing softly. The pure white of her clothes seemed to glow in the light. She was so beautiful.

Darien shook his head. "No, I actually want to speak with you. I was going to wait until morning, but seeings as you're up I would prefer doing it now.

She looked at him surprised.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" She asked.

Darien couldn't help but notice that she no longer looked at him with fear in her eyes. She looked curious, perhaps startled and calm. He felt like she had come to see something inside of him and she trusted it enough to stop being afraid of him.

"Prince Diamond," he started after a moment.

"Yes, my ladies told me you asked me to stay away from him. I assure you I will."

Darien nodded. "Jedeite will be staying here with you to make sure he behaves in a polite and respectful way."

Raye looked up at him sharply.

"Darien, you're not leaving one of your guards. Their purpose is to protect you."

Darien held up his hand to her. "I have already made up my mind. He is staying and that is final."

"But there are plenty of servants to…."

"They have all been dismissed," Darien said startling them.

"Why?" Raye asked.

"There was another attempt on my life and again it was someone disguised as a servant. We have dismissed all but those that are necessary to run the castle. I'm afraid there will be none to spare for your protection."

Serenity just looked up at him. Her eyes were full of emotion, but she wasn't sure what any of it meant. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her, not even to look at Raye. He wanted to touch her. His hands nearly tingled at the idea of caressing her delicate skin. His heart beat loudly in his chest.

"I appreciate your concern after my safety, but if it will endanger your own life I could not accept your kind offer."

Darien couldn't help it, he smiled.

"I assure you, I know what I'm doing. Goodnight ladies. I hope that you find tonight peaceful enough to procure a good rest." And with that he walked out of the room leaving the two girls standing in his wake, stunned.

Darien walked back down to his room in the dark. Of course she had thought of someone other then herself. He was sure she would choose to die before harming another human being. He realized then that he really did have affection for her. At first he had mistaken his alarming feelings towards her as hate and jealousy, but he was now slowly finding out that he might in fact come to see her as a woman he could love.

The thought scared him. Two uncommon emotions from the same girl. Affection and fear. He had not been afraid since he was a child, and here the emotion had started to trace its steps back into his mind. But he simply couldn't help it. He was afraid of hurting her and he was afraid of what she might think of him. He was afraid of how she might look at him if she knew the darkness that had taken hold of him. He stayed in the darkness of his room, lying in the comforts of his bed. Would he ever be allowed to love her? And if so, would that be right? If he found that he loved her, and she loved him as well, what possible good could come of allowing himself to be with her? He might feel all the happiness his life could hold, but she would only be afflicted with his darkness. Could he ever do that to her?

* * *

Raye held Serenity's hand firmly as they made their way together down the long hall. They could see Mina and Amy waiting for them just at the end. They watched their princess evenly, not breaking eye contact with her.

"What are you going to tell him?" Raye asked.

Serenity looked at her startled. "What do you mean?"

"You like him don't you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly.

"But you said last night that you nearly fainted when he smiled at you. That kind of reaction doesn't usually come from a simple smile."

"But he's different. I've never seen him smile before."

Raye just watched her. The idea of Serenity perhaps being the one person in the whole world that could bring happiness to her brother excited her. She wanted desperately to believe that Serenity was pure and good enough to see the lighter side of the King. Maybe she could save him.

"I've seen him smile before, when we were young. I don't think he's smiled really since our father died."

"I thought your father was a bad king," Serenity said.

"Yes, but when he died he left a country created on war for Darien to lead."

Serenity just nodded.

"So you're saying he's tense."

"That's the understatement of the year," Raye said sarcastically.

Serenity tried to smile, but it was obvious by how tightly she was holding Raye's hand that she was nervous.

"Do you think he'll appreciate me coming to see him leave?" She asked.

"Yes, I think he'll love it," Raye said as they came up to Mina and Amy.

"Serenity, you look almost sick," Amy said softly. "Are you alright?"

"She's just nervous," Raye answered for her.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"We'll tell you later, but it has something to do with Darien."

"The King?" Mina said surprised.

Raye shushed her as they came around the corner to look down the large staircase leading to the main hall. She felt Serenity's fingers dig into her hand as she saw him.

Serenity couldn't help how her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't help how she felt her hands begin to sweat or how light headed she suddenly felt at seeing him. This was strange to her. She had never felt quite so nervous about meeting someone in her whole life.

Slowly the descended the stairs. She had not tripped since she was a girl, but suddenly she felt as if her feet were not cooperating with her. She breathed deeply to try and steady herself.

There was a group of men in the hall all wearing armor and preparing to go, but the King stood with his four guards.

"You should go say goodbye," Raye whispered to her.

Serenity was about to protest, but then Raye pushed her slightly into the crowd and at once she was standing only a few feet away from him.

His eyes met hers and Serenity felt fear grip her. She tried to look calm, but she had never been good at hiding her emotions. So instead she looked away from him as she took the last few steps to stand in front of him. She had to focus all her attention on summoning up every last bit of her courage.

"I'm not sure what is customary to say," she said in a soft voice. "But I wish you luck and I'll pray for you safe return."

She could feel the eyes of everyone around them on her. The room had gone silent when she had approached him. She realized that she hadn't curtsied and feared for a moment that she had in some way offended him. She still couldn't look at him.

"Thank you."

Serenity finally looked up when he spoke those soft two words. She met his deep blue eyes and for the first time saw something in there that she had not seen before. He looked, almost content.

She was frozen in her spot, just staring at him.

The room seemed so still in that moment, like time didn't move at all and Serenity realized why she felt the way she did. She was afraid of him, she had affection for him and it send her insides into nervous spasms.

And he looked at her like maybe he might feel it to. He held so much emotion in his eyes.

He heart pounded when he reached out slowly to take her hand. His warm hand seemed so tanned against her pale skin. The shock of the contact nearly consumed her. But the feeling only got worse when he brought her hand delicately to his lips and kiss it.

Serenity could only look at him wide eyed.

The room looked on in complete silence as there King showed the first signs of emotion since any of them could remember.

This moment seemed stop as they looked at each other.

And then the moment seemed completely shattered by the alarmingly loud voice grasping everyone's unwilling attention.

"Well, I see everyone is off to fight another war."

Serenity looked towards Prince Diamond in shock. He seemed almost glad that they were leaving. But his jewel like eyes were focused on her, and she stepped back.

Prince Diamond walked towards her.

"I wonder what we might do while everyone is away," he said in the same loud voice.

Serenity might have turned to run, but at the moment the King stood in front of her, blocking her from the prince walking directly towards her. And moments after that, Mina and Amy were at her sides and she heard Jedeite move into the situation. Her heart fluttered.

"Prince Diamond, this time is reserved for people involved in the war to say goodbye to their friends and family. Please allow this to happen in peace."

Prince Diamond raised his hands like he was surrendering.

Darien did no look amused. His eyes were strong and stormy as he stared at the prince.

"You're right, I am in the wrong," prince Diamond said sounding like he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "I suppose I might wait to say what I intend to say until after you have departed."

Darien didn't respond.

"I am sure what I have to say will be heard with the ears of an avid listener."

Serenity could tell that he was challenging Darien and it seemed everyone else in the room knew it to. She felt that she had just become part of a wager between these two men, and the thought was not a pleasant feeling.

But prince Diamond was not a complete fool. He just grinned a cocky grin and walked slowly back out of the room.

Darien turned around and looked at her, and she was startled to see the urgent look in his eyes.

"Serenity, you must stay in your rooms as much as possible with your ladies while I'm gone. The more time you can spend with people around you the less likely you are to be hurt. Promise me you'll try and avoid him."

Serenity just nodded, aware that everyone was looking at her.

"Say it," he said.

"I promise," she said in a whisper.

And then, so suddenly she almost felt the wind of him leaving, the whole room emptied into the courtyard to mount their horses and he was gone. She was left breathless and uncertain with her friends around her and Jedeite protecting her. It was if the moment had hardly happened at all.

* * *

End of chapter Eight!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here you go, another chapter!

* * *

Serenity paced back and forth in her room, trying to clear her mind of its torments. The great castle was almost empty at this moment, and even though she stayed in her rooms as requested she could feel it echo around her. The sun streaked across the beautiful marble floors of her room and reflected against random objects that she had or hadn't noticed before. The room felt dark despite the vigor of the sun.

She sat down and looked out the window, longing to bask in the light. But she would not break her promise to the King.

She stood up again, pacing back and forth.

"If someone saw you right now they'd be convinced you were being kept here against you will," Raye said trying to focus on her book.

Serenity gave a half hearted smile.

"Seriously Serenity, you're driving me mad," Raye said exasperated.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting back down across from her. "But I can't help but feel like somethings wrong. I've never been in a situation like this before. I've never had to stay in one room the whole day or look at the sun without going to it. I'm just not certain what I'm supposed to do or think."

Amy and Lita came back into the room carrying refreshments for them all. Mina heard them coming and walked into the room from the adjoining sitting room that they had also locked off from the rest of the castle.

"You're not supposed to do or think anything," Raye said. "You're simply supposed to realize that you're safe right now and you will be if you simply continue staying here."

The girls sat together around the table and Lita poured everyone drinks.

"It is a very strange situation," Amy said after a moment. "I want to believe that no person can do the things that you tell us he's done, but I cannot deny what is true."

"You don't have anyone where you come from like him?" Lita asked.

There was a pause.

"There was a man who treated one of the Queens ladies poorly, but he was banished from our lands," Mina said. "It is simply not acceptable to treat anyone with that kind of hateful reproach."

"It does exist," Serenity said after a moment. "Only we've never seen nor been apart of it."

The girls nodded.

They all jumped when there was a knock on the door, but relaxed again when Jedeite came in swiftly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes," Serenity said. "We're just not sure what to do."

Jedeite smiled and pulled something from his pocket. It was Lita who noticed it first.

"Cards?" She asked surprised.

Jedeite sat at the chair they had pulled out for him and nodded. "Four years ago we were stalled the night before battle by a particularly rough storm. It was impossible to fight for both sides. We were nearly going mad with the anticipation. But then Darien……his majesty tor apart a book and used ink to create a deck of cards. We sat up all night together, cheating to win and betting everything we had." He smiled at the memory.

Serenity couldn't help but grin. "What did you play?" She asked.

"Everything you can think of. It kept our spirits up and we were awake and prepared for the fight the day after. It was a well fought victory."

"It must be much harder to fight in that kind of weather," Amy said.

Jedeite shook his head. "Not really. I know that we mostly prefer to fight in the rain. The smell of blood in the heat can sometimes….."

He stopped mid sentence and looked Serenity, aware that he had just given detail not suitable for someone of her nature. But she just looked at him curiously. He did not see the disgust in her eyes that would have been there only days ago.

"The rain washes everything away everything, even your sins," he said trying to lighten it up a bit.

"Do you think they are already fighting now?" Mina asked.

"No," he answered seriously. "The plans were to get there tomorrow, and attack the next day. But it all depends on what they found when they got there."

"Are you angry for not going?" Raye asked.

Serenity realized that Jedeite hadn't look at Raye the whole time they had been sitting here, and when he did he seemed to be caught. He averted his eyes as best he could without trying to appear rude.

"Yes, in a way I am," he answered. "My role in life is to protect the King and I do it with a glad heart. I am angry that I am not there fighting beside him now, but I am not angry that I am here with you."

Serenity looked at Raye and saw a longing in her eyes when she looked at Jedeite and she couldn't help but smile in sudden and uncontrolled happiness. The other all looked at her like she was mad when she let a little giggle slip.

"Are you alright?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I was just coming to a beautiful realization. But you mustn't ask my what it was about because I'm sure I won't tell you."

They continued looking at her, but then shifted back to the game.

Jedeite laid out the rules and the play began.

* * *

Darien stood at the top of the rocky cliff looking over the army in front of him. They had been wrong. This army had gone nowhere near where they thought they were going. Instead it seemed they were on their way to the castle. It was a good think they had spotted them when they did, or else they would have walked right into their army.

The metal of swords and helmets glittered in the strong sunlight, making it hard to look at them. Darien breathed in the smell of them. The smell of an army a long way from home. Sweat, dirt and dried blood.

He turned and made his way back to where his men were setting up their camp. They would attack at first light.

"How does it look?" Kunzite asked quietly.

"They are larger than us, but they are not as well equipped. Their soldiers look hungry and homesick. If we plan our attack right, we will not have to worry about their numbers."

"And if they don't wait?" Zoicite asked.

"Make sure we are prepared to defend at all times, but the plan stays firm. We will attack at first light."

Zoicite quickly made his way from the room to send the command.

Darien turned back to Nephrite and Kunzite who were standing with their eyes focused on him. He wasn't unnerved by their stares, but he was aware of them. They were always waiting for him to make a move.

"We are only a days journey from the castle your majesty, perhaps it would be best to send a messenger to them."

"There is no need," Darien said. "We will not let them get that far."

"Of course your majesty," he said.

Darien knew that they couldn't see it, but for the first time in as long as he could remember he was nervous. He could feel the soft pull on his stomach and the strength it took him to bring in a ragged breath. They were so close to her.

"Kunzite, make sure that we're ready. Nephrite, take a small team to the top of the cliff to watch. If anything seems amiss, inform me at once."

The two men quickly left leaving him alone.

Darien walked over to his horse standing patiently by the side. His shiny black coat was sleek in the sunlight, and the armor he wore shifted as he moved. Darien ran his hands through his thick main trying to take calm from the horse.

"This could be it," Darien said softly.

His horse looked at him with deep black eyes.

"This could be the beginning to a life without war. If we win this war, I will put up a peace treaty as Serenity's mother did. We might have a life without bloodshed."

Darien felt his heart in his chest painfully. He knew he was getting his hopes up, but he was so determined to win that he could taste it. He felt the tension in his back and neck rise, and his muscles clenched painfully together. His wound from the previous fight still sent a painful reminder through his abdomen. It was the long wait before the bloodshed and he was nervous.

He needed to move, so he set off through the camp.

His men watched him as he passed, getting down on one knee in respect. He moved slowly, taking in all the men around him. All these men fought for their country and they fought for their beliefs. All these men fought beside him for the same small hope of being free.

The dirt below his feet was dry, and he could see that the dust created by his feet would coat everything. Only a few days ago it had rained a river on them, and now there was a desert at their feet. This was the mood of his land, always swinging from one thing to another without apparent rhyme or reason.

This was war.

* * *

The next morning the army stirred to wakefulness before the light had even begun to shine. They marched as one to the battleground, knowing that they would be met by an unprepared army.

Darien sat proudly on his horse, his men behind him glittering as the sunlight just began to peek over the horizon. There was only the sound of Nephrite and his men returning to the ranks.

He came with his horse to stand beside Darien.

"Their army has been warned. They are preparing for war."

Darien only nodded and watched the smoke from the fires withering in the enemies camp. They were not going to wait very long.

"Are we in position?" He asked Kunzite.

"Yes sir, we are ready for your signal."

Darien nodded.

The calm of the morning was almost overpowering. He could feel it work itself within him and settle over his men. They could very well loose this war if they didn't do it right. They had spent that night setting up, unseen by the enemy. They were tired, but the adrenaline of anticipation coursed through them.

Slowly he saw them, marching as one over the small hill that separated them from the camp. It was the sound of a dark future trampling all the light from the earth. It was the sound of an army.

Darien felt the excitement and anticipation well up inside him. This was always the hardest part, waiting for the fight. But it wouldn't be much longer. In a few moments, it would begin.

* * *

Jedeite ran quickly through the castle, his heavy footsteps echoing through the halls. He could not believe what was happening. At this very moment the war was being fought, two days before schedule and so close to home.

He burst into Serenity's room, startling the five girls who were sitting together on the bed. They looked at him in surprise.

"They were wrong about the placement of the army," Jedeite hurried out. "They came across the enemy only a days ride from here and are as we speak in the battle that could end the war."

Serenity felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Amy took her hand tightly in hers.

Raye stepped towards him. "What news do you have?"

"None," Jedeite said with shaking hands. "Zoicite sent me this letter saying that the King asked him not to, but he believed we should be prepared. I believe that he has acted wisely. We must be prepared to leave."

"To leave?" Lita asked startled.

"If they were to lose this battle, then the army will march towards the castle and attack immediately. If we see it is to happen, we must be ready to leave. Trust me, you don't want to be here if the enemy comes."

"Do you think they will lose?" Mina asked.

"No, but if there is anything I have learned in all my years of war it is that no matter what the odds, you must prepare for the worst."

* * *

Serenity could only watch as her ladies gathered her things around her and pushed them into the same cases she had used to come this great distance from her own land. She was afraid. She wanted desperately to be strong, but she didn't know anything about this kind of situation.

"We must get these boxes to the front," Mina said trying to lift one.

Serenity quickly went over to help her and the three of them carried the case into the hallways. It took them a long time, but finally they had put it with the others in the front.

They stood together, breathing hard.

"Where's Jedeite?" Amy asked after a moment.

"He's helping the Lady Raye," A male voice answered.

The three girls spun around at the voice, their eyes darkening at the sight of him. He stood there, grinning like he had won a prize. His eyes glittering with devilishness.

"I see that you are readying for a departure," he observed.

"Only if the worst happens," Mina said.

"And what is the worst?" He asked.

Serenity wasn't sure how to answer.

"I am sure that the King of this place wouldn't leave a small group of women to fight his war."

Serenity found herself suddenly angry that this pompous man would dare talk about the King in that fashion. She stood up to her tallest and crossed her arms across her chest. Her eyes were firm.

"I would not expect you to know the first thing about how he defends his country."

"How bold," Diamond said laughing. "You're standing up for him."

"I am not," Serenity said. "I'm standing against you."

"I can see that you do have feelings for him don't you. How peculiar that the innocent jewel of all the land has set her heart on the darkest part of this shadowed earth."

Serenity felt her heart flutter.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make your mind up on him. I'm sure that a situation is coming that will show you how completely wrong he is for you."

"And then what?" Mina said mimicking her princesses' stubbornness. "You think she will decide you are the better choice. I think not."

"You may think whatever you want," Diamond said. "But we will see what happens in the future."

Serenity was relieved to see Jedeite walk quickly around the corner with Lita behind him. She tried her hardest to hold still and show him that he wasn't affecting her. But the truth was, he had sparked a doubt within her.

Prince Diamond saw that the guard had spotted him and quickly took a step towards her. His voice was low as he spoke to her.

"In all my life, I have never desired anyone as much as I desire you."

Serenity felt like he had hit her.

And then he walked away in time for Jedeite to make his way to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked him.

Serenity didn't move, but Amy and Mina nodded.

Something inside her was terrified.

* * *

End of chapter Nine!!!

Remember to review!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!

I got one review that pointed out that I describe Serenity as Innocent like every three seconds. I honestly didn't realize I was doing that. I'll try harder to find other ways to describe her so it's no annoyingly repetitive. Thank so much for pointing that out so I can fix it.

This chapter is not quite as long as my other ones, but I liked where it ended so I didn't want to continue writing just for the sake of making it longer. The next one will hopefully be up soon!

* * *

"It's been four days!" Raye cried out in frustration.

"Is that normal?" Amy asked.

"No, it's not normal!" Raye almost sounded as if she was in hysterics. Her eyes danced dangerously and Serenity was sure her blood was boiling with in her. "Darien has never made me wait this long before hearing from him. They're only a day away. Why hasn't he sent a messenger?"

Serenity looked over at Jedeite who sit watching Raye with concern written all over his features. She wasn't sure if it was concern for Raye of concern for his friends and the King.

"Wouldn't we have heard either way?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean either way?" Lita asked surprised.

"I mean, if we had won or lost."

"If we had lost we wouldn't still be here," Jedeite said softly.

"How can you be so calm?!"

Jedeite visibly flinched when Raye yelled her question at him.

"Believe me my lady, I am anything but calm."

Raye just continued pacing back and forth.

"I really can't stand this anymore," Lita said nervously. "It would be better if we were doing something."

"Like what?" Amy asked. "We are confined to this room and the war is a days ride away."

"Maybe we can find a way to get a message to them," Mina suggested.

"That's impossible," Jedeite said. "We have nobody to spare right now. One of us would have to leave the castle and go ourselves to the battlefield."

Raye crossed her arms angrily, almost shaking with frustration.

"Is this always how war feels?" Amy asked with shaking hands.

"Yes," Lita said evenly. "It gets worse when there's someone you love fighting."

Serenity watched everything in front of her. She didn't know what to say. She thought she should try and make those around her feel better, but she didn't know how. If this were home she would suggest some sort of activity to get their spirits up. But this was not her home.

"What if they've lost?" Lita said after a moment.

All five girls looked at Jedeite.

"We haven't," he said firmly.

Raye started moving again and Amy sighed with nervousness.

"What else could be delaying them?" Raye said again.

"I couldn't pretend to know. The only thing that would delay a message is if they fighting had continued this long and there has not been a chance to send one."

"But that's impossible. How could they fight for four days straight without a moment long enough to send a note?" Lita asked.

"It is not unheard of," Jedeite said. "If you read some of the history there is in our very own library, you will find stories of battles that last weeks. We have mastered a way of fighting since then that allows victories or defeats within a short time."

"So then they've failed?" Mina asked.

"No, it means nothing," Jedeite said calmly. He needed to stay calm for their sakes but his insides were churning.

"It means that Darien could be dead," Raye said sitting down suddenly.

Serenity had thought it, but hearing it out loud made her insides hurt. She sat tensely, hoping and praying that it wasn't the case, but it could be. The thought of losing him after she had only started to know him caused her more grief than she could ever describe. She felt powerless against her own emotions.

* * *

Darien could hear the sounds of fighting all around him. His body was bruised and sore, but he stood firmly on his two feet. He could feel the heavy pressure of Zoicite leaning on him.

"They've come around from the back," Kunzite said quickly. "We've signaled for the second wave to ward them off."

Darien just nodded.

"If we cut them off from their camp it would destroy their stamina," Nephrite said.

"How many horses do we have left?" Darien asked.

"Thirty strong, fifty more wounded but standing," Kunzite said.

"The sun is setting as we speak. As soon as it is dark enough, give the signal," Darien said.

Kunzite ran towards their camp with haste and Darien quickly pulled his sword as an enemy soldier came at him from the sides. He killed the man with little thought, but the blood stained his sword crimson red. His eyes seemed captivated by the color.

"Your majesty, we must counter attack," Nephrite said.

Darien nodded and quickly gave the order. The three of them quickly joined their soldiers in fighting off another onslaught coming over the small hill. They were gaining ground, but not quickly enough. Their numbers were so great that every man killed seemed to be replaced.

The clash of metal on metal ricocheted off every surface there was, and the sound was deafening. But Darien focused on only his movements and the movements of those around him. His tired muscles seemed to scream at him in fury, but he ignored their horrendous cries. He could see the eyes of his men light up at seeing him still fighting at their sides.

Darien glanced up at the retreating enemy. Every attack they made the retreated within a few deaths and Darien was growing frustrated with the tactic. He knew they were trying to ware out his army, but he wouldn't let them succeed.

"Continue the attack!" He called out, and the men around him chased after the enemy soldiers, slaying them as quickly as possible. Their worn and blood splattered faces alight with the fight.

He spun quickly away from an attack and cut the soldier down with a heavy swing of his sword. The metal sliced through the man like he was nothing, and he fell at his feet. Darien had only a moment before the next man came at him, knocking him off balance and putting him on the defense.

Nephrite was there in a second, attacking the man from the back and letting his body slide to the ground.

Nephrite's face was deeply cut, but the man looked no more hurt then someone not involved in the war. His eyes were alight with excitement. Darien quickly built on his adrenaline and attack again, feeling his arm vibrate with another clang of his sword. All around him the sounds of men dying sprang into the air.

A body came hurling at him suddenly, not giving him enough time to move. The body hit him with full force and Darien felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was thrown away from his position. He landed hard on the ground, pain searing up his back. But he quickly fought the attacker off and cut him deeply.

He tried to stand up, but he was attacked again and felt his head hit the earth from the force of the attack. He kicked out with his legs and the soldier fell beside him. He had just enough time to get to a knee before the man swung at him again. His sword stopped him, but he was hit hard from behind.

Darien felt his vision dim, but kept fighting. He focused everything he had on the two soldiers attacking him and only vaguely heard Kunzite give the signal for the attack to sever the enemies link with their camp. The sun was setting.

Darien moved with a practiced grace as he fought two soldiers, but he was tiring. He only vaguely heard the cry of Zoicite from a short distance away. But it was enough to distract him.

Dread filled Darien as he looked towards the sound of his friend falling. He look around frantically, trying to find him. But that dread was suddenly replaced by a searing pain.

Darien gasped when he felt the blade slice through his armor and into his shoulder. He dropped his sword and grabbed the blade with both his hands. The soldier in front of him looked as if he had found gold. For a brief moment he saw victory in his eyes, and then they turned lifeless.

The man fell to the earth where he stood and behind him stood Kunzite. Nephrite ran up to help and the two of them defended him with everything they had left in them. Darien looked at the sword still sticking painfully from his upper chest and tried to understand it.

He felt the pain, but he also felt everything around him melt away. Even the sound seemed to dim. His vision continued to blur as the darkness settled over the land and he thought that perhaps this was it. He closed his eyes.

His mind was clear and black. All he could see in his mind was a complete stillness that seemed both safe and terrifying. His mind didn't swirl with the thoughts of the war or the concern over his country. It was completely black.

Darien felt himself fall into that blackness and panic seized him. He felt as if he were floating downwards on his way to hell.

And then there she was.

Her blonde hair drifted in beautiful golden waves and framed her beautiful pale face like a halo. She smiled softly at him, her eyes dancing with pure innocence. She drifted around his vision as if trying to reach him. Then her beautiful face turned confused when she couldn't reach him.

Darien was momentarily afraid for her. He thought she was trapped with him on his way to hell. But how could someone as pure as her end up in the same place he was going.

He reached out to her and saw her beautiful smile return to her glowing face. She was breathtaking.

Darien felt his heart beating.

Her face blurred and the sounds of the battle came crashing back to him. He took a deep breath before fiercely pulling the sword from his shoulder. Despite himself he could not help but cry out in pain. He took the sword in his hand, covered with his own blood and stood.

All around him his men killed the enemy army until there was nobody left standing. He looked towards the hill to see his men taking over their retreat. Their army was stuck in a circle surrounded completely by his men. He could see the defeat in their eyes.

His men started looking towards him, seeing the blood cover his armor and the paleness of his face.

And then he smiled.

Zoicite staggered up to him with blood dripping from a cut on his leg, but he was standing. His other two guards stood with him as well, breathing hard and wounded. The first cry of victory went up, and slowly the chorus started.

Darien could feel the emotion of the army swell within him and the obscure vision of happiness came over him. This was a good day.

"We still have to defeat their camp," Kunzite said tiredly.

"I know," Darien said.

The men all around him turned to him and cheered. Their resolve to win this war had tripled and he could see that they would win.

The smell of blood was everywhere in the air.

Darien felt himself saw as his vision clouded. And then it all went black.

The whole army gasped as Darien fell.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten.

Reviews Please!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'll update again soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity sat as comfortable as possible, but her back didn't seem to want to cooperate. She felt rigid. For the first time in her whole life she couldn't seem to relax. Even the presence of the sun shining beautiful rays through her open window couldn't ease her anxiety. This waiting game they were being forced to play was not at all to her liking.

She took an uneasy deep breath while listening to the singing of the birds all around her. Their happy carefree singing sounded oddly out of place.

For the moment, she was alone. Her friends and guardian were sitting in the little sitting room playing the cards Jedeite had brought them. But she didn't have it in her heart to play. She couldn't seem to focus on anything except her own painful anxieties.

What was happening out there over the hills and through the forest? What devastation was occurring past the horizon? She simply couldn't imagine it. She couldn't imagine men killing one another by the hundreds, and she didn't want to. But she was forced to consider it.

She could see Prince Diamond walking by himself in the garden and she shuddered when he looked up at her. His light hair almost glinting in the sunlight. His words from the day before still caused her to tremble. She was afraid of being in the empty castle, even with Jedeite close to her.

Their things were still in the front hall awaiting their hasty departure.

She sighed to herself knowing only a moment had gone by although it had seemed like an hour. She simply couldn't wait any longer for something to happen. This was not the way she wanted to learn the ways of anxiety.

She had also heard nothing more from her mother.

She could almost feel the day getting darker. Clouds in this country seemed to form from almost nothing and scourge the land before you might even notice. The sharp rays of sun coming almost violently through her window were suddenly severed and the shadows sank in again.

She could smell rain suddenly in the wind, and shivered as the breeze picked up. She felt the cold coming from inside her.

She got up and pulled an a day overcoat to keep herself warm and she pulled her hair down so it drifted behind her as she walked. There was no need to keep up with formalities when they were they only people there.

The oddness of the day seemed to settle in her until it was all around her. Something in the back of her mind told her that she was going against her very nature to be this way. The worry folded within her. Worry for her friends, worry for her mother, worry over Prince Diamond and worry about Darien.

She rolled his name around in her mind. Darien. In these last few days she had come to start referring to him by his name in the confines of her own mind. It seemed to humanize him. He was not the King, he was a man with a soul that was dark and mysterious. He was a man to be feared and respected as well as........loved.

She heard a sudden noise coming from the adjoining sitting room and walked over to see what had happened. Before she could open the door, it burst open, nearly hitting her.

"Serenity," Mina said surprised to be so close to her.

She just looked at her friend in shock and perceived her nearly desperate expression.

"What has happened?" She asked softly noticing the lack of other people in the room.

"It's the King," Mina said hurriedly. "They're bringing him here now but the messenger said that someone should be sent for the doctor to meet us."

Serenity couldn't move.

"He's really hurt Serenity," Mina said softly taking her hand.

Serenity straightened her back and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart beating nervously in her and her stomach felt all in knocks. When Mina guided her out of the room, she followed slowly.

The castle seemed so much bigger suddenly, and they walked for what seemed like miles through the long hallways. Half of her was fighting to push forward faster, and the other half was battling to stay back. She was afraid of what she might see.

Mina nearly had to pull her all the way there, and Serenity couldn't control her will to fight her. She could feel the emotions swell within her. She worried until her mind seemed to tremble.

"Well Well," Prince Diamond said appearing from around a corner.

The two girls stopped in their tracks and Serenity suddenly wished that she had let the other side of her take over.

"I am sorry to say that your knight in shinning armor seems to have fallen."

Serenity was simply aghast the he would say something so vulgar at a time like this, especially being a guest in the King's home.

"He will be fine," she said assuredly.

Prince Diamond walked closer to them, a smile on his face.

"And what if he's not?" He asked as if he were amused. "Who will protect you then?"

"You will not speak to Serenity this way," Mina said standing in front of her princess. "Or at all for that matter. I think it's best that you leave."

He just stood there, smiling down at her.

"Your princess will soon be my queen."

Mina looked up at him in surprise.

"The only thing that needs to be moved from my way is the King, and it looks like I won't even have to try to achieve that as he's going to die for me." He looked at Serenity. "I always get what I desire."

Mina quickly pulled Serenity down the hall at almost a run, and Serenity was to afraid not to follow her. She could feel his eyes boring into her and she wanted nothing more than to run until he legs would no longer carry her.

The look in his eyes had been frightening. But more than that, she believed him. Why would he have said such a thing if he was not serious? It was hardly a good joke if he was in fact kidding.

All of a sudden she was afraid of marrying him, and she could feel her heart ache at the thought. She didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to marry a man she didn't know. She wanted to marry for love.

And then they were at his door.

Serenity could hear them move around in the room with an urgency that told her how bad his injury was. They would not be rushing so much if it was a minor scratch. She heard Raye crying and her heart seemed to break. She couldn't go in.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked her when she came to a halt and refused to move.

"I can't go in there," she said wide eyed.

Mina looked at her confused. "Serenity, he might die."

"I cannot watch him die," she said trying not to choke on her words. "I cannot see him like that."

Mina just nodded with concern on her face.

"I need to go in and help," Mina said slowly. "There are no servants in the castle and therefore nobody to help the doctor. Raye sounds hysterical so that leaves only Lita, Amy and myself."

Serenity nodded. "I will wait in the sitting room," she said.

"Serenity, I do not like the idea of you walking through the castle alone, especially with Prince Diamond here."

"Where would you like me to go?"

Mina thought about it.

"There is a room through that door there," she said pointing. "Jedeite said that it's where he and the other guardians of the King sometimes go to play at cards. Stay in there until either I or one of the girls comes to get you."

Serenity nodded at her friend.

Mina was clearly concerned. Serenity's eyes had never been so wide and afraid. She looked deathly pale, as if it were herself that was sick. It scared Mina, but she had to go in and help the doctor or the King might die.

A loud cry came out from the room startling them both, and they knew it was the King.

"Do not lose hope," Mina said. "He is still alive."

"If he dies I will lose everything," Serenity said.

"What do you mean?"

Serenity was silent a few moments.

"Mina, I think that I could feel very greatly for him."

Mina was shocked. "But Serenity, you hardly know him. And what of your hope for a bright future with a husband you have not met? To give your heart to someone know would mean it will break when you're forced to marry another."

Serenity looked close to tears. "I cannot help it. The thought of him dying sends harsh and unwanted emotions through my entire body that I can only decide that I do in fact care for him. I have suspected I might for awhile, and now I am all but sure of it."

Mina was at a loss for words. There was another cry from the room.

"Go into that room and do not move," she ordered softly. "Think about what you've told me and realize that it is not a smart move on your way back to happiness. It can only end badly, these feelings you have."

Mina squeezed her hands again before hurrying quickly into the room.

Serenity stood where she was for a few minutes listening to the sounds coming from the room, and then she moved quietly into the small room Mina had instructed her to sit in.

The room held a small table with a few chairs and a wall of books. She wished she could light the fireplace, but there was no coal and no servant to find some. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window. The rain had just started and she watched the world turn gray. Soon enough it started pelting against the windows.

The first roll of thunder startled her enough that she stepped back in alarm. The bright and beautiful day had become a wild and untamed storm. She cried.

Serenity cried for all the things that had happened. She cried for all the men who had died and for the people around her that had been affection. She cried for her mother and friends at home this moment fighting for their right at freedom. She cried for peace, and she cried for war.

* * *

End of chapter Eleven!

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, don't hate me because this chapter is short. I will update soon I promise! I'll keep the ball moving right to the end of this story. I'm guessing there about five or six chapters left so we're almost there! Keep commenting and reading!

* * *

Serenity started awake when she felt someone gently shake her. She looked around her quickly not recognizing the dark room. The worn gaze of Amy looked calmly down at her with a warm affection that she found almost comforting. She looked around her and realized that it was still night, or perhaps very early morning.

"What happened?" Serenity asked letting the images of the night before wash back over her.

"He's awake," Amy said softly. "And he asked for you."

She looked up at her friend trying to work out what she had just said. Her mind was still half asleep. "What?"

"He's asked to see you," Amy repeated.

"Why?"

Amy just shrugged. She tried to smile, but she was too tired.

Serenity just nodded and let Amy help her stand up. She felt disoriented and worn like a veil had been placed over her vision. She took a deep breath and followed Amy back across the hall. She watched everyone else come back out of the room in various states of worry and exhuastion.

Jedeite smiled at her gently, trying to re-assure her. But she could tell that he was worried. Zoicite and Nephrite were also there, leaving only Kunzite leading the army while the King was sick.

Raye looked like she might faint at any moment. Her skin was so pale and her eyes clouded from lack of sleep. But she stood firmly next to Jedeite who held her hand tightly, not letting her fall. Serenity couldn't help but feel her heart lift lightly at the small gesture of affection that he was showing her in her time of need. Thankfully nobody else seemed to notice.

Zoicite opened the door for her just wide enough so that she could walk in.

His room was larger than hers, but it felt smaller. Everything was so dark. The heavy drapes were a crushed velvet that blocked even the smallest amount of light. The fire was away from his bed alighting the room with a soft warm glow. She could smell a thick sent in the air and her heart knew it was blood although her mind wouldn't let her think it.

And he lay there. She knew he was looking at her but she could not bring herself to look at him. She walked slowly up to his bed and curtsied.

"You asked for me my lord," she said in almost a whisper.

Darien could only watch her. She moved as if afraid. He could see the tired shadows under her eyes and the slight droop to her shoulders. She looked small and afraid and so beautiful.

"Serenity," he said softly. "Look at me."

She tried to lift her eyes, but it took all her strength to look at him. She could feel the tears and they almost flowed freely when she finally did see him.

He was pale. His black hair was messy about his head and his blue eyes looked full of pain. His upper chest was heavily bandaged and he glistened with sweat. He look weak. He looked like he could not fight back even if he wanted to. He looked nothing like that man she had feared upon her arrival here.

"I'm going to be fine," he said softly.

Serenity couldn't help it, she laughed. It was a sad almost pitiful laugh, but it was a laugh all the same.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

Serenity shook her head. "You are the one who's injured to the point of almost death, and you are consoling me."

Darien smiled lightly at her. "I am concerned about you."

"Why?" She asked. "I am not injured."

"Aren't you?"

Serenity looked into his eyes when he asked her that she could see his meaning. She was not hurt physically, but she was scarred emotionally.

"Prince Diamond, did he……."

"No," Serenity said cutting him off. "We stayed in my rooms as you requested and only saw him on a few occasions. Jedeite was always there and Prince Diamond never had a chance to do anything."

Darien nodded.

Serenity felt uncomfortable, like there was something she was supposed to say.

"Is the war over?" She asked.

"No," Darien answered. "We have had a large victory and we are on the brink of winning, but at this moment the war is not over. Once I go back too……."

"Go back?!?!?" Serenity said startled. "What do you mean go back?"

"I will rejoin my army," Darien said.

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"But you're not capable…."

"I am perfectly capable of fighting with my people," Darien said firmly.

Serenity stuttered. "But, you look as if you could barely stand."

"I will get better," Darien said. "I have been injured before."

Serenity shook her head bitterly. "You are a fool."

The room went silence.

"I beg your pardon."

"If you go back, you are walking towards your death."

"A warriors death is an honor," he said evenly.

"And yet it is still a death, and you will die alone."

Darien looked at her confused. "How can a King die alone?"

"You have nobody in your heart, you said so yourself. You have nobody who will celebrate your life through love and happiness when you are gone. You have pushed everyone away, and so you will hurt nobody when you die."

"And that is bad?" He asked without emotion.

"That is the worst death there is," Serenity said with a voice full of emotion.

"You want me to be full of regret as I die?" He demanded.

"I want you to live," Serenity nearly yelled at him.

Darien looked at her evenly. Her voiced echoed around his room.

"I want you to realize that you can achieve what you've set out to achieve if you believe in it above everything else. I want you to let people break through this wall you've put up around yourself just long enough to feel what it feels like to be completely happy even if it is just for a moment. I want you to be able to touch the peace that I lived in every day of my whole life and feel the freedom of it. You can't do that if you die."

Darien watched her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I wish I could go back," she continued, "and destroy the very idea of war from the hearts of the first men so that it might never have been created. But I can't. I have been hurt by this war even if I have not fought in it, but I refuse to let it beat me. There is good somewhere in the horizon and I believe that it will find us."

"How can you still see good even now?" Darien asked quietly. "You have been thrown into a world of darkness and yet you still feel like something here shows you a goodness. What possible good thing has come out of this situation for you?"

Serenity looked at the pain so obviously portrayed in his eyes. He simply couldn't understand.

"Since my country has been attacked many good things have happened to me. I have made two new friends who I cherish with my whole heart. I love Lita and Raye with everything I have. I have been able to see a place far from my home and behold it's beauty. I have learned ways to help my own country if it should ever need me." She hesitated. "And I have met you."

Their eyes looked at each other with an unwavering steadiness.

Darien felt his heart beat loudly in his chest at the way her eyes had grown serious and yet full of a single emotion. He felt an ache come to life within him as his nerves at her sudden outburst made its way into his mind.

She hesitated.

"All my life I was told that I would marry a man from a distant country to better the lives of the people in my country. I knew that I might one day be able to give that man my heart so I have worked long and hard at keeping it to myself. I have never loved a man simply because it would disrupt my future happiness and hold me back from giving my heart to my husband and I have been happy doing so."

Darien gulped and his mouth went dry. He couldn't look away from her.

"From the very first time I saw you I have tried to convince myself that I felt nothing for you but pity at the idea that you cannot even perceive what I have been apart of my whole life."

She stopped.

Darien waited, but she didn't say anything more.

Slowly he was able to choke out a few words.

"What do you feel?" He asked in a whisper, afraid of her answer. He both desperately wished she loved him and hoped that she didn't.

Serenity looked at him and he could see her struggle within herself.

"I feel that if I could give my heart freely to any man on this earth, I would choose to give it to you."

Darien just looked at her, unable to say anything. It was if the room had gone completely silent waiting for what his reply might be. She looked up at him, vulnerable and innocent. His heart screamed at him to kiss her while his mind simply didn't understand. After everything that had happened, how could she still love him? How could she find it in her heart to allow someone like him into her world when he would obviously darken its pure light?

"I......" He was at a loss for words. How did one handle a situation like this. "I don't know what to say." It was the truth and he hoped it wasn't wrong.

"All you need to say is how you feel," Serenity said softly.

"I don't know how I feel," he said honestly. "Serenity, I have been captured by you since almost the first time I saw you. It was the vision of you that kept me fighting when my body simply wanted to give up. To tell you that I don't care about you, even love you, would be a lie. But to allow myself to take solace in you would bring our worlds crashing together. I think we have both seen how different we are."

Serenity nodded, but she looked determined not to cry.

Darien realized that he wanted to tell her that he loved her. The idea of holding her in his arms made his muscles tingle with warmth and his heart beat faster. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her. But if he did would he taint her?

His shoulder throbbed painfully and he could feel a headache start slowly at the base of his skull. But he stayed focused on her.

"Even if you choose not to return my feelings," Serenity said finally looking away from him. "You will have my heart. Even if......"

"It's not that I don't love you Serenity," he said struggling with himself.

She tried not to cry. "What do you mean?" She asked emotionally.

Darien felt pain grip him. "I'm afraid that if I admit that I love you then you will never be able to go back to the person you are."

Serenity looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't. Love is not simple Serenity. My heart may tell me something that my mind refuses to acknowledge. But one thing I am sure of. I want more than anything to return those feelings you have expressed to me. I want to be able to love you freely and happily. But until this war is over I refuse to subject you to me and my life. I refuse to put you in a position where you could very well lose someone you love. I refuse to subject you to the darkness that has become my world."

Serenity watched him speak, hearing every word as if he spoke it pointedly.

"If I can ever find an end to this dark tunnel then I hope with all my heart that you still feel for me as you do now. If I can ever find some sort of peace to my life I wish for nothing more than to share it with you. When that time comes, if you will still have me, I will love you as I do now, freely and without restraint."

Serenity nodded at him, even though she didn't completely agree. She knew he was trying to be noble but she wanted to slap him.

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Then I will wait for you Darien," she said softly.

* * *

End of Chapter Twelve

Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter. I know it's coming really quickly after my last one, but something tells me that not to many people are going to complain about that. Let me know what you think!

* * *

That night Darien burned with fever. The wound in his shoulder had given way to infection and his body stubbornly fought if off.

Serenity never left him.

All night, as Darien tried fitfully to sleep, Serenity sat by him trying to make him more comfortable. She held a cool cloth to his forehead and tried to sooth him with her voice. Sometimes he looked at her and she could see in him a soul that he desperately wanted to hold her, but other times his eyes looked lost as his fever cast him into delirium. She held his hand tightly when his brow would contract to show his pain.

She was aware of the people coming and going from the room. The doctor often came in to change his bandages and check on the path of the infection. He said if Darien could make it through the night then he would be fine.

Raye sat quietly by his bed for a time, watching her brother battle with an illness that she could not save him from. Serenity could see the powerlessness in her eyes that mirrored her own feelings.

And then every once in awhile, he would looked up at her clearly for only a moment, and ask her why she was still there. When that happened, Serenity would only smile and promise never to leave.

For a moment, everything else seemed forgotten. Serenity couldn't worry about the war or her home and she couldn't worry about Prince Diamond. All she could see was the man in front of her whom she had professed her love.

He hadn't denied her. He hadn't said that he didn't return her feelings. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He loved her. But he couldn't be with her because he was afraid of tainting her. She cursed her innocence, but could not be angry with him. All she had to do was wait until the war was over, and then they could be together. But first, he needed to get better.

The sun had already started to come up when the doctor pronounced him out of danger. His fever had broken, and with time he would make a full recovery. But they all knew that Darien would not allow himself the luxury of time. He couldn't afford not to go back to the fight.

When he woke up they could all see that he had hardened back into his usual emotionless state. His eyes were firm and his hand was steady. He looked pale and weak, but his voice was serious.

"We must attack while the enemy is still reeling from its last defeat," he said to his guards once all the women had left the room. The three men just looked at him hesitantly. They did not have the courage to tell him he was wrong to push himself back into the war.

"Kunzite has re-established the army and they are awaiting your command," Zoicite said after a moment.

"Has the enemy moved?" Darien asked flinching as he tried to lift his arm.

"Their base is a few miles back, but it is an easy distance," Nephrite answered.

"Good, then we shall be ready for another attack within a few days," he said stubbornly.

"You majesty, I don't……"

"If you think you're going to talk me into resting, then you're wasting your breath," Darien said to Jedeite firmly. "I will take two days to regain my strength, and then we will head back to battle. Jedeite, you will continue your duties to the princess, my sister and the other ladies at once."

"Of course," Jedeite said bowing slightly.

Darien went silent for a moment.

His face seemed to soften and he looked towards his window. The day was not sunny, but it was not dark.

The two men watched his emotions change and wondered at why.

Jedeite thought he knew what it might be and hesitated before speaking.

"Will you spend your two days with the Princess?" He asked cautiously.

Darien stayed silent for another moment.

Jedeite almost assumed that he wasn't going to answer.

"She told me she wanted to give me her heart," he said softly.

All three men looked at him in surprise.

"And what did you say?" Nephrite asked.

"I said that I could not think of allowing myself to love her until the war was over."

"Is that true?" Zoicite asked.

Darien shook his head. "I've already in my mind given her my heart, but I will not tell her," he said sighing. "How can I allow myself to love her when it will only bring her pain."

The men looked at him, knowing it wasn't really a question for them.

"I don't think you give her enough credit," Jedeite said after a moment. "Just because you're full of darkness, does not mean she's the one who will be tainted. You might find that instead, it is her that taints you."

Darien looked at Jedeite evenly, his eyes full of emotion. He saw that Jedeite was sure of what he said, and that he looked steadily back at him. Darien wondered why he chose this issue to stand up against him when there were many others he knew Jedeite didn't approve of. Perhaps he himself was in love.

"You think I should change my answer?" He asked.

"I think that you should for once do what only you want to do and not worry about anyone else. If you love her, then go for her. If she won't have you, then fight for her. Realize you might die in this war and if you do you will never know what it was like to be loved by someone who loves you back with so much passion."

Darien didn't know what to say.

"Serenity is strong and she loves you with all her heart. I have no doubt that she will wait for you. But for her, it may be now or never. If you die, you will die without her."

Darien remember the words Serenity had spoken to him the night before. 'To die alone is the worst kind of death there is.'

"Carry out my orders," he said gently.

The three men bowed to him obediently and left the room slowly. Jedeite looked back at his confused King and hoped that he made the right decision.

Darien just sat there alone, his mind full of confusion. He loved her, he was sure of it. But was that enough to make her happy? Was he even capable of making her happy? But what if that wasn't the point. What if Serenity was not offering to allow him the opportunity of making her happy, what if she was offering to make him happy? That would be just the type of unselfish thing she would do at a time like this. She said she would love him no matter what.

He sighed as he leaned back in bed and closed his eyes.

He thought of her.

The war plagued his mind, but she eased his torments. Nobody else could do that.

And then she had called him by his name.

He had been both surprised and excited that she had used his name. It seemed to roll of her tongue like she had said it many times before. It was the first time she had called him by his name and it had sent pleasurable shivers right through him. He wanted nothing more that for her to say it again. He was so sick of being called King that it had been a refreshing change. It had sounded so natural coming from her.

He sighed and rolled out of bed.

* * *

Serenity sat with Mina and Amy at the small table they had put up for the card games. She smiled when Mina put her cards down in triumph. She looked at her own hand and knew that she had won.

"Fold," Serenity said gently.

Mina squealed in delight at her win and Serenity couldn't help but feel her heart swell up with happiness for this small moment of glory. Even in these dark times Mina had been true to her nature. She delighted in little pleasures and shone like the sun, golden and radiant.

"Either you are improving your game or you have found some sort of luck," Amy said piling up the cards once again.

"I think it is this place," Mina said looking around. "I never seemed to win back home."

"Do you like it here?" Serenity asked.

Mina shrugged. "It is nothing like home at all. The sun shines less and the air is colder, but I do love the castle. It has so many places to explore. Raye said that it's full of secret passageways. She said that there is one that goes from her room to the Kings room below. Years ago the King would take the room down below and Raye's room would be for his mistress."

Amy laughed at that. "Why did Raye take the room of the King's mistress."

"She said the King, when he was very young, took care of her more than anyone else. He chose that room for her so that he could be there in a moment if she should need him."

Serenity smiled lightly at the story of Darien in his youth.

"That was very nice of him," Amy said dealing the cards again.

Mina nodded and looked at Serenity. She desperately wanted to ask her about the King, but she kept her mouth shut on the subject. She only hoped Serenity would not be to badly hurt.

"Where do you think Prince Diamond is today?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

Mina looked at her surprised. "How have you not heard?"

"Heard what?" Serenity asked sitting straighter.

"He went away this morning," Amy said softly. "He told no one where he was going and didn't even see the King before he left. His carriage was ordered and he set off."

"Where?" Serenity asked.

"Perhaps he went home," Amy answered.

"Lita said that he hardly ever spends time in his own country. Perhaps he became bored with us all and decided to make his way to he next one," Mina said. "Either way, it means that we don't have to stay confined to our rooms all the time and we don't have to worry about him bothering us."

"It also means that Jedeite will go with the King back to the war to fight. We will be here on our own."

"We have Raye and Lita," Serenity said easily. "We will not need any more company than that."

Serenity looked out the window and saw the sun stubbornly trying to peak out from the clouds. She couldn't help just smile at how hard it was trying.

"Let's go outside," she said standing up suddenly.

Mina and Amy looked at her startled, but then followed her out of the room, through the castle and into the damp wilderness that was the world.

They did not go very far, only a few feet into the gardens. The grass was damp from rain and they would get wet and muddy if they journeyed farther. So they simply stood where they were, watching and cheering on the sun as if it were the most common thing in the world to talk with it.

Amy heard something behind them and turned around.

"Your majesty," she said curtsying lightly and catching the attention of the other two girls. Mina quickly did the same, but Serenity stood where she was, looking at him evenly.

You would not know that Darien was hurt at all. His face was still pale, but his clothes hid the bandage and he walked tall and strong as if this were just another day.

"If you would excuse us ladies, I wish to speak with Serenity," he said softly.

Amy and Mina looked at Serenity surprised, but when she smiled at them they quickly walked back into the castle, leaving the two of them completely alone. Of course they didn't go very far, and found Raye, Lita and the three guards standing right inside the castle looking out the window at them. They joined the party. Mina had concern in her eyes.

Serenity didn't say anything, she just watched him.

"How are you today?" He asked calmly.

"I am very well," she said politely.

"I am glad to hear it," Darien said. He hesitated, and the took a few steps towards her so that he was standing directly in front of her.

Serenity had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"I hope I didn't offend you with my answer," he said earnestly.

"Not in the least," she said matching his calm demeanor.

"But you don't take back what you said?" He asked.

Serenity looked at him like that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Not a single word," she answered honestly.

Darien couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes danced when she laughed. He felt a great weight lifted off of him, and he realized that he had been fearing that she might since the night before.

"Do you take back what you said?" She asked still smiling.

"Yes," he said, causing her to look taken back.

He gently took her hand in his. Her skin was soft and delicate against his own.

"I said that I would no allow myself to love you until the war is over. I think that I might hurt you if I tell you my true feelings now when I am at risk of losing my life in this war."

Serenity was almost painfully aware of how close he was to her. She could feel the warmth of his hand seeping into her. Her heart beat nervously.

"But," he continued gently. "You told me that the worst way to die is to die alone. I don't want to die without knowing you."

Serenity felt tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I have an answer for that," she said softly. "You could not die."

Darien couldn't help but laugh at her. She smiled up at him so happily.

Serenity loved the way he laughed, even if it was just for a moment.

"I love you," he said softly. He brought his hand up to caress her face. She delighted in the feeling of his hands on her skin. He touched her curled hair and then her shoulder.

"I won't let you die alone," Serenity said taking his hand gently in hers and bringing it to her lips. She kissed it gently and used her fingers to caress it. She stepped closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching. He leaned down to rest his forehead gently against hers and breathed her in.

And then he felt it. For the first time since he was a small child. In this pure and simple moment, he felt happy.

* * *

Darien stood silent, focusing on the beautiful girl standing securely wrapped in his arms. He could tell she was trying not to cry and he smiled at that. In all his years of war, this was the first time he had been sent off in this fashion and he had to conclude that he liked it.

"We could very well be back in only a couple days," he said trying to sooth her. Al he could focus on was the feeling of her body against his and the way she pulled him tightly towards her.

She nodded into his shirt.

"After that this war could be over," he said.

She nodded again.

"And then we can be together," he said finally getting her to look up at him.

Serenity was trying her hardest no to cry. She had just spent that last two days with him and already she was saying goodbye.

They had been happy, and she could tell he wasn't used to the feeling. She had gone easy on him, doing small things like kissing his cheek or holding his hand. He had been in the darkness so long she didn't want to blind him with light. She had seen a side to him that was aching to come out and she wanted the time to help him find his peace. But now he was going back to war.

"I will wait for you," she said softly.

Darien looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but feel a pull at his heart. He didn't want to leave her. But he knew that he now had an even greater pull to come back to her.

He tilted her chin up towards him and placed a light kiss on her lips. He could feel her heart beat faster and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction towards him.

"I will come back to you," he whispered.

He kissed her again before slowly stepping away from her. She felt his absence immediately and wished he would not leave. But she could not ask him to stay. She could not ask him to give up his fight for peace to stay a few more days with her. So she just smiled at him as best she could, with tears in her eyes, praying that he would come back to her.

* * *

Darien was stiff by the time they arrived at the camp. The smell of war still lingered all around, and his shoulder throbbed painfully. But all he had to do was think of her and it seemed like the world simply melted away from him. He smiled at the feeling.

"are you alright?" Kunzite asked eagerly when Darien got off his horse a little awkwardly.

"I'm still alive," he said smiling and walking past him.

Kunzite watched his prince walk away with a confused look on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Darien look so……at peace. He looked almost happy.

"The princess Serenity confessed her feelings or him," Zoicite said coming up next to him.

Kunzite looked at the three guards in surprised. "She did?"

"And even better," Nephrite said. "He confessed his feelings back."

"He did?" Kunzite said not able to get over the surprise.

"Yes, and now he's in love and happy. Who would have thought," Jedeite said sarcastically, but he couldn't help the smile on his face. He was absolutely excited about the fact that Darien had found a kind of happiness. Now all they needed was to end the war, and then life would be perfect.

"Will it distract him?" Kunzite asked after a moment.

"Yes," Zoicite said. "But I think a distraction is exactly what he needs to get through this next battle."

"How badly hurt is he?" Kunzite asked.

"If he fights in this battle, he will die," Nephrite said squashing the bright mood.

The guards looked at their King walking easily through the camp. The soldiers all around him bowed and then cheered at their returned hero. Their spirits were lifted and they were filled with the spirit of victory. Darien had always had that affect on the men.

"There must be at least two of us with him at all times," Kunzite said softly.

"It would be better if we knocked him out cold, fought the battle and then tell him we've won and he fought brilliantly," Jedeite said not able to get over his glee.

"That's not a bad idea," Nephrite said smiling.

Kunzite couldn't help but grin, but his mind was still troubled.

He would not let his King die.

* * *

End of chapter Thirteen!

Please Review! Thanky you so much for some of the critiques I got. It really helps me make the story better.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: So many questions surrounding Prince diamond. Don't worry, I wouldn't have brought him into it unless he was going to serve some sort of purpose. Keep reading!

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Work is really hectic so it's hard to stay updated through the week but this story should be done by this weekend.

* * *

Darien gritted his teeth against the pain in his shoulder as he swung his sword around to bring down on another enemy soldier. He felt dizzy and nauseous every time he was forced to life his arm to defend himself or attack, but still he focused on the battle around him.

He looked quickly at Kunzite who was fighting a few feet from him. The light haired man had lost his helmet. He expertly took down to soldiers at once with a fierce cry of victory.

Despite the pain, Darien couldn't help but feel the excitement that usually accompanied a victory. They hadn't won yet, but he knew they would. They had attacked before the enemy even had time to re-group. It was more like an annihilation.

Jedeite moved with the grace of a cat, swinging his sword and dodging low to avoid a blow. Darien watched his easy maneuvers and smiled.

Zoicite and Nephrite worked together, double teaming a larger man who carried an axe and stood at least a foot taller then them all. The two smaller men brought the giant down with a thunderous crash.

All around him his men killed the enemy and he felt proud. Today would end the war.

Darien could feel himself well up with emotion. Could this really be it? Could he find peace at last? Could he live in a world not run by the constant corruption of war and death? The thought made his body ache with longing and he could hardly believe that it was happening. He felt almost giddy with anticipation.

He put a hand to his shoulder, feeling the wetness of his blood soak through his shirt. But he felt strong and ready, and the adrenaline running through him would keep his mind clear for a long time still.

* * *

The crowd cheered when Darien excited the tent. He stood with his four guards behind him, looking out at all the men who had followed him to this victory. They looked dirty and tired, and yet so full of life and happiness in this moment that he couldn't help but let the emotion seep into him and brighten his heart.

He mounted his horse, cringing with pain.

Zoicite rushed to him when it seemed like his arm would not hold him up, but he waved him away. They mounted their horses beside him.

He lead the way through the crowd of soldiers. They bowed or knelt, and cheered up at him as he went. The sound echoed through the trees and over the rocks of his land. The cry of victory could be heard for miles.

One by one they fell in line behind him to follow him on the long walk home.

And all he could think about was Serenity.

He had honestly thought that it would take days, weeks even months to completely win the war. Yes, the battle may very well have been won, but usually it took days to clear everything out. But it was a clean win. And now it was over.

Darien had never in his life been this excited about returning to his castle. He could see her there, waiting for him. Her ladies would be around her and Raye and Lita would stand to happily welcome them. But his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing her again.

He could hardly explain it, these feelings that welled up inside of him. He was not an empty shell as some people thought, he had felt emotions before, but never anything this strong.

The ride could not have seemed longer. He became uncomfortable with anticipation so that he moved in his saddle every few minutes.

"Are you alright?" Jedeite asked after a few miles.

Darien looked at him and smiled. "Perfectly so," he said.

Jedeite couldn't help but let Darien's obvious excitement fuel his own.

"Are you happy about winning or seeing Serenity again?" He asked with a voice full of knowing.

Darien just looked back in front of them.

"Love is a powerful motivator," Jedeite continued after a moment. "I have found it has saved me from giving up many times over."

Darien looked at him suddenly curious. "I had no idea you were in love."

Jedeite looked uncomfortable, like he had just blurted out a secret.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Darien asked.

Jedeite tried to smile, but he felt nerves flutter through him. "There is no one in particular," he said coughing.

"You don't fool me Jedeite, I know that there is one you care for more than others."

Jedeite wondered if he could tell him. He had wondered it many times over but always decided that Darien had many more things to worry about. And Raye was destined to marry a noble from another country to gain a powerful ally.

Darien's smiled faded when he saw the uneasiness on Jedeite's face.

"Is it someone you are not to be with?" He asked softly.

Jedeite only nodded.

"I can change that if you would only tell me who it is," he said seriously.

Jedeite could feel the usual pain of hopelessness within him.

"I believe that you would help me if you could, but I fear in this instance there is no hope."

Darien was not happy with that answer, but he let it go. He could not help his eyes lingering on Jedeite, watching the man for another reaction that might provide some clue to who he meant. They had been so many places together that it could be one of a hundred girls.

"It isn't Serenity is it?" Darien asked realizing a person he could not have.

"No," Jedeite said firmly. "I respect her greatly, but I do not hold any more affection for her than that of a friend or brother."

Darien nodded.

"Anyway, we will be home soon and then you will find yourself in the arms of the person you love," Jedeite said smiling. "To think you almost turned her away from you."

Darien smiled again successfully distracted.

"Will you marry her immediately?" Jedeite asked.

"No," Darien answered. "Not without her own country relieved of its suffering. I must of course claim permission from her mother. It would be wrong to do it any other way."

Jedeite smiled. "But that won't keep you from being with Serenity now."

"Nothing could stop me from being with her now," Darien said smiling. His eyes danced excitedly.

The castle came into view and Darien could hardly contain himself from sprinting far ahead of his men to get there. He could see the flags of victory already reaching high into the sky. He could imagine Serenity in her room, in the hall or in the library.

"You look like you're about to fly out of your seat," Nephrite said.

Darien just smiled. "We'll get there soon," he said.

The horses, followed by the men on foot, came up at a slow pace to the castle. All were excited about being home again. The idea of seeing family and loved ones kept everyone going.

Darien handed his horse off to a stable boy and made his way quickly into the castle. His men followed behind him knowing that he would break with tradition the moment he saw her.

Darien flung the doors open and walked into the front hall.

And stopped.

His smiled faded immediately at the look on her face.

Serenity looked heart broken and yet somehow excited to see him. She seemed as if she wanted to run to him, but was not allowed. He wanted to go to her, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

Raye and Lita stood a ways away from them and they both looked tense.

The whole room seemed……awkward.

"What's happened?" Jedeite asked startled at the scene.

Serenity stood forward slightly, tears in her eyes. Her hands shook as she clasped them in front of her, and she could not tare he eyes away from his.

"Your majesty," she said curtsying to Darien like she had done so many times when they had first met.

He was so confused by her actions. He had honestly been expecting her to run into his arms and kiss him passionately, excited beyond reason that he was home and safe. It would have been the first time that had ever happened to him, and yet she stood as if formality was the only thing in which knew.

"May I present to you my mother," Serenity said evenly.

Darien looked startled towards the older woman who had walked into his line of vision. She was beautiful like her daughter, with lighter blue eyes and the same pale skin that seemed to glow even in the shadowed hall.

Darien bowed, catching himself before completely freezing with shock.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty," he said trying not to look at Serenity.

The Queen was as regal and beautiful as any Queen could ever be, but he could see that her eyes were drawn.

"I congratulate you on your resent victory," she said trying to smile. "I know that this is a very important step for you on your way to peace."

Darien wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you your majesty," he said softly.

"I know that my presence here comes as a shock, but I must speak with you immediately."

Darien nodded. He could feel the heat from the gazes of the people around him.

"We can go to my study," he said.

"Very well," the Queen said following him. She looked at her daughter. "Serenity, come with us. Your ladies may come as well, but this is not a discussion up for debate. You will tell them to keep their opinions to themselves."

Serenity looked scared. "Yes mother," she said keeping her head low.

Darien had always assumed that Serenity had a great relationship with her mother, and yet it seemed that there was tension between them. His mind raced with a thousand question, but he kept his mouth shut.

He went through the castle until they reached his study and allowed everyone in before closing the door behind him. He glanced quickly at his four guards standing behind his desk before sitting down in front of them. They all looked confused and tense.

"I am sorry for this intrusion," the Queen started.

"You may forget your formalities," Darien said eagerly. "I am eager to hear of what has happened in your war. The fact that you are here indicates that you have in some way found a form of peace again."

"I wish we will be at peace again within a short time," the Queen said looking very tired. "But the price we must pay is very dear. We do not have enough resources set aside to win this war and we will not survive another few days. But we have been offered another way. The attacking country has identified themselves to us and offered a deal."

"What deal?" Darien asked a little weary of the idea.

The Queen hesitated.

"Serenity is to marry Prince Diamond."

Darien felt his heart plummet into his stomach and the world went hazy around him.

"What?" He nearly whispered.

"That is the condition. Serenity will marry him and peace will be restored to us. In so doing she will make a valuable ally in him and both our countries will prosper because of the union."

Darien couldn't say anything. He couldn't even think anything.

He looked at Serenity.

He could tell she was crying even though she didn't look at him. Her shoulders seemed slouched and she had her head facing down towards the floor. Her beautiful blonde hair fell around her creating a sort of shield.

"I know that you will not support my decision," the Queen continued.

"No, I will not," he said without taking his eyes of the blonde girl he loved.

"Unfortunately I do not have a choice…."

"You always have a choice!" Darien cut her off angrily.

The Queen stood up, angry with his tone.

"I am informing you of our plans as a common courtesy your majesty. But if you insist on raising you voice then I will….."

"What?" Darien stood up yelling. "You'll what? You're already taking away your daughters life by making her marry a man who will destroy her. Your sending her to a hell I couldn't even conceive of and you're doing it to prevent a fight that will…."

"I am doing it to save the people of my country!" The Queen yelled. "Every one of them will die if I cannot find a way to solve this."

"And now Serenity will die in despair."

"She has understood the sacrifices she might have faced since she was a child. She understands what is expected of her."

"That doesn't make what you're doing to her right," Darien yelled. "It only makes you feel better about doing it."

"STOP!" Serenity yelled startling them both.

Everyone in the room looked at the small girl who had stood up so quickly she had knocked her chair over.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes showed how much she hurt.

"Please, stop yelling," she sobbed. "I'm right here and you are fighting about my future like I don't have a choice."

The Queen walked towards her but Serenity flinched away.

"Serenity, you don't have a choice," she said softly.

Serenity nodded. "I know mother, and I'm not going to fight you."

Darien felt his heart shattered at her words.

"Unless we can find another way, I will marry Prince Diamond," she said feeling the whole room fall away around her. She finally, for the first time, looked up at Darien. "But he will never have me," she said. "If this is my fate and I am to give up my life to this man who's name sends chills into my very soul, then so be it. But from the day we marry, I swear never to love or be happy ever again."

Serenity looked at Darien with tears in her eyes and he knew that she loved him, but his heart still broke for her. He wanted to go with her when she walked from the room with her ladies behind her, but he knew he couldn't.

The Queen looked heart broken. "It is the only way."

Darien shook his head. "I won't let it happen."

"It is the only way to bring us peace," she said softly.

"Then you fight for your peace," Darien said harshly to her. "And I'll fight for Serenity."

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen!

Reviews please! I told you he would serve a purpose. Next chapter should be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Wow, we're getting close to something, I can feel it. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sure some of you thought that Darien ending the war meant happy ending, but that would have been so easy. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Serenity sat alone and in tears in her room. The sun had given way to pouring rain and she felt her insides darken with them. She had honestly thought that everything would be okay. Her mother would surely allow her to marry Darien as an allegiance with his land would be good for their country. She had thought it was safe to give her heart to him.

Another knock at the door that she ignored.

All day they had tried to console her, but she had refused to see anyone. She felt it within her, her broken heart. She felt her world crumble and all her beliefs and ideals proven wrong. She felt like her whole life had been a lie.

She knew Prince Diamond. He was the last person on the earth she wanted to marry. She now saw the horror in marrying someone you didn't know. What if it turned out to be a man like him?

Serenity nearly lept right out of her chair when she heard what sounded like a door open close to her. She looked over to the wall to find a large portion moving out of the way, and then he was there.

She hesitated for only a moment before running to him, allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her.

Darien just silently let her cry into him. He could feel the pain she felt as if it were his own. He could feel how hopeless she felt.

"I won't let you marry him," Darien said after a few moments.

Serenity gently pushed herself away from him so she was standing a few feet away. He looked confused at the sudden loss of her warmth. Her eyes looked almost empty.

"Darien, don't try to interfere," she said sadly.

Darien looked at her as if she were crazy. "You want to marry him?"

"Of course not," she answered. "But I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice Serenity, you can choose to marry me."

"No, I can't," she said loud enough to quiet him. "Darien, I have to do this to restore peace in my country. It's going to cost me my life, but hundreds of the people I love and cherish will be better for it. My whole country will live as it did, and I will be the only casualty. It's a small price to pay…."

"Stop it!" Darien yelled. "It's not a small price to pay. You're acting like your life doesn't mean anything."

"Why fight what you can't change?" She challenged.

"You're giving up," Darien said. "You're proving you're not strong enough to deal with these kinds of situations. You're allowing your life to be ruled by those around you rather than dealing with it yourself."

"No, I'm choosing to sacrifice myself for them," Serenity said defiantly. "Wouldn't you give up your life if it meant saving your entire country?"

Darien just shook his head and despair. "I won't let you marry him," he said stubbornly.

"Darien, don't…."

"You can't change my mind Serenity. I may be a selfish being, but I still fight for what I believe." He stepped towards her, reaching out to touch her face gently and feel her hair. "I have never felt this strongly about anyone. I have never loved anyone in my whole life as much as I love you. I will find a way to make you happy again."

Serenity just looked up at him. His stormy blue eyes were overwhelmingly full of emotion and she could see right into his soul. She wanted more than anything to lose herself in him and never look back. But there were to many people depending on her.

"If I can find a way to change this," Darien said hesitantly. "Will you still have me?"

Serenity stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say.

"I know your position Serenity, and I know that you've made up your mind. But if I can find a way to stop this marriage without your country suffering, will you still have me?"

Serenity paused for a long moment, and then slowly nodded.

"I will love you forever," she said softly. "And if things were different, I would marry you in a heartbeat."

"Then that is all I need to hear," he said gently.

Serenity could only watch as he exited back the way he came through the secret door in her wall. When it was closed she couldn't see where it was. It was so well hidden that you wouldn't even be able to guess at its location.

She sat back down, feeling hopeless. He would never find a way.

* * *

The very next day Serenity rode the long way back home to her own country. Her mother sat with her the whole way, not speaking a single word to her. The journey was as long and arduous as it was meaningless to her.

The palace was hardly altered after the war. It seemed the devastation had not reached this far. But she could smell it in the wind. She could feel it all around her. The smell of death and the smell of war.

The palace seemed absurdly bright to her. The darkness of Darien's castle had grown on her and she now was uneasy in the brightness of the white marble.

She walked quickly into the castle and would have gone straight to her room if she had not been stopped by the one person she realized she hated most in the world. Prince Diamond stood there, in her home, smiling at her as if he had won.

"Why?" Serenity asked walking up to him.

"Why what my darling?" He asked reaching out and touching her hair.

"Why attack our country?" She finished.

Prince Diamond just laughed. "For power of course," he said snidely.

"Power?" Serenity seethed.

"Your land is one of the largest. To rule over you would mean to have power over a greater kingdom then anyone else. I was cursed with having an older brother and therefore there was nothing left to my name for me to rule," he said leaning close to her. "But then I realized that I woudn't have to fight. When I met you, long before this ever happened, I decided I wanted only you to be my wife."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because you are the jewel of the land. You are the prize given to the most worthy."

"And you think you are worthy?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it," he said with amusement in his eyes. "Either way you will be mine, and when your mother dies I will rule your land and nobody will be able to argue against me."

Serenity glared at him wishing she could hurt him with her eyes.

"Don't worry my darling," he said moving so that she could feel his breath against her cheek. His smell was all around her. "I promise that while you and I are together, you shall want for nothing."

"All I want is to be away from you," she said.

"And near him?"

Serenity knew he was teasing her and it make the anger blossom within her until it was all she could see.

"Your prince charming can do nothing for you now."

Serenity ripped herself away from his touch and walked quickly down the hall without looking back for even a moment. She could feel the angry hot tears start again in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not let him win. She might have to marry him, but he would never have her. Never.

* * *

Serenity lived the next few days a minute at a time. The days dragged on and the rain continued to flood the land in sorrow. She did nothing. She didn't eat, she hardly slept and she refused to partake in the preparations for her wedding. Part of her felt that if she didn't take any part in it, then it wouldn't actually happen. Maybe if she ignored it, she would one day wake up to realize this was all a bad dream.

It made matters worse that she heard nothing from Darien. He hadn't said he was going to communicate with her, but their last meeting had convinced her that he would. Despite herself she had almost believed that he would find a way to stop her marriage.

But the only person that she had heard from was Raye who said nothing more than that he had left the castle the morning of her departure and he had not returned. Lita had also written and confirmed that she would be able to attend the wedding accompanied by Raye. The thought of seeing them again briefly brightened her spirits, but not enough to make a difference.

"Serenity?"

She didn't move at her mothers voice. She had heard her come in.

"Will you not join us for dinner?"

"Is he there?" She asked in a dark voice.

The Queen sighed sadly. "Yes."

"Then no, I will not join you."

"Serenity, he will be your husband. You should at least try to get along with him."

"I will never allow myself to know him," Serenity said.

The Queen sat down beside her softly. Serenity still didn't look at her.

"Your whole life you have known this would happen," The Queen said quietly to her. Her voice was full of caring. "I have always made it known to you that you would marry a man that you didn't know. Why then did you let your heart become free to love another?"

"You told me my marriage would benefit our country and I believed that marrying Darien would benefit us. I could be in love and help those around me."

"Yes, he would have been a good match for you," she said softly. "But you were never promised to him."

Serenity thought about that for a moment. "Raye told me when he was a child he thought he was engaged to me."

"Why would he think that?"

"Apparently his father thought that he could arrange it so he'd get our land."

"That is unfortunate," she said sadly. "But he did learn the truth?"

Serenity nodded. "And for the second time he is to lose me."

"He will deal with his loss as you will yours."

"It is not that easy," Serenity said.

"Yes it is," the Queen said.

Finally Serenity looked at her mother and saw the knowing in her eyes.

"You didn't love father?"

"Not at first," her mother said holding her hand tightly. "I was in love with another and I thought nothing could change the mind of my heart. When I married your father I thought I should never be happy. But he turned out to be a good man and he understood my vision of peace."

"Prince Diamond is not like that mother. He attacked us for power and is marrying me to win some sort of battle he is fighting with himself. All he wants is to prove that he can rule the world."

"But you can change that in him," the Queen said.

Serenity just sighed. "You don't know him."

The Queen stood up and walked towards the door. "I know that your heart is broken Serenity, but try not to let it ruin who you are and what you believe. Every situation has some good to it."

Serenity listened to the door close behind her and felt herself close to tears. She had always believed that every situation had good in it, but she simply couldn't find good in this one. She couldn't bring herself to hope for the best and she couldn't remember what it had felt like to live so self assured.

She realized that she was lost in herself. Her greatest fear had been losing that which made her special, and now she was living it.

Her mind once again moved to Darien and she felt her insides ache with loss. She wanted to feel his arms around her and smell his sent when he stood against her. She wanted to feel him kiss her again and see the love in his eyes. Now she would never be loved. Prince Diamond cared nothing for her at all. This would be the end.

* * *

Darien dismounted from his horse heavily feeling the stiffness pull at every muscle in his body. His hand unconsciously touched his still healing shoulder and he cringed with pain.

"This wasn't the best idea," Jedeite said behind him. "We should have waited until you were better rested."

"Then it would have been to late," Darien said tiredly.

Jedeite just followed him with hesitation. They had been traveling for days without rest, and he was sure that his King might find himself exhausted at any moment. The war had just ended and yet they were still allowed no rest. They had already visited a number of neighboring kingdoms and this was to be the last before going to Serenity's country. Jedeite just sighed at the thought.

The two men walked quickly up to the entrance of the great stone castle that stood deeply in the woods. It was barricaded from every angle and guards stood at every post. It had a foreboding feeling to it. This was a castle of war.

They were let into the hall by a servant and walked in to see a burly man wearing a glimmering golden crown.

Darien bowed deeply to him and Jedeite went to one knee.

"It is a pleasure to see you again your majesty," Darien said.

"Welcome my boy," the man said in a great loud voice that echoed around the room. His swollen stomach bounced as he laughed and his cheeks were red with the heat of the room. It smelled of roasting meat and Darien realized then how hungry he was.

"I received your note only this morning. I did not expect you so soon."

"I hope we do not inconvenience you," Darien said.

"Not at all, we were just sitting down to eat. You are of course welcome to join us, and your man as well."

Darien thanked him and accepted that offer. He and Jedeite followed the King into the brightly lit wooden room reserved for eating the large meals only suitable for royalty of this kind.

Darien smiled at the man already sitting at the table. He looked just like the King, only much lighter in the belly and much younger.

"It is an honor to see you again," the man said wiping the crumbs from his mouth. He had red hair that shone sleek and light down his back. His eyes shone like jewels and were the match of Prince Diamonds. This was his brother.

"What is it that brings you here?" The King asked.

Darien had only just sat down so he hesitated. "Your son," he said seriously.

All at once the mood shifted on the room. Instead of welcoming the air was tense.

The large king sighed where he was and took a swig of deep red wine.

"I cannot undo what Diamond has done Darien. All he wanted was a kingdom to rule on his own and it seems he has got one."

"He has enslaved a whole country," Darien argued.

"He has been brought up in war and I am proud that he has lead an army to victory. It is somewhat diminished by the idea that he won through negotiations and the country he attacked was next to unarmed, but he still won fairly."

Darien wished he was not so tired. His mind hurt and he needed to think of a compelling argument. But he really didn't know how he would convince a father to stop the ways of a son he was proud of.

"I will be truthful to you both," Darien said finally and felt Jedeite sit rigid beside him. "Your son is at this moment forcing the young princess Serenity to marry him and I simply appose the union."

Their attention was so grabbed.

"Don't be silly my boy," the King said seriously. "You and I have a treaty with one another. You would break our truce because you don't like what my son is doing to some girl from another country."

Darien just looked at him without wavering. The answer to that questions was obviously yes.

The King looked angry. "That is not acceptable Darien," The king said with fury in his eyes. "You have lust for some girl and you're angry that my son has stolen her from you."

"Your son has violated hundreds of women and I will not let him injure her."

"We will not stand for this," the King said. "You are no longer welcome here."

Darien softly stood up watching the King seethe in anger. But the prince looked uncertain and he directed his words towards him.

"I am sorry that we could not come to any sort of arrangement, but I have one other option open to me. Tomorrow I will propose a peace treaty with the Queen and once it is sighed we will be allies. Whoever invades an ally of mine will experience that surge of my army. Furthermore, I have spent the last number of days visiting all our neighboring countries and they are in agreement that a time of peace is soon to be upon us." Darien pulled a document from his shirt and rolled it out showing the signatures of a number of Kings. "Anyone who refuses to cooporate with out negotiations will face this new union as a whole."

The prince looked uneasy at the idea.

Darien knew that his army was the strongest almost of the whole land and he knew that the threat of open war would resonate within them. He bowed deeply to the King.

"Thank you for you welcome," he said gently. "I expect we will see each other again very soon."

Jedeite quickly got up and followed him out of the great room and into the front hall. He quickly turned to Darien and stopped him.

"That was probably a very stupid thing to do," he said uneasily.

"If anything it could halt the marriage for a little while longer."

"Where to now?" He asked.

"I have sent Kunzite in my place to speak with the Queen. We will now meet them there."

"Darien," Jedeite said stopping him.

Darien looked at his long time companion and saw the concern shining clearly through his eyes. He knew that the people around him thought he was being foolish, but he had to do what he could.

"You know I would follow you into any war, but make sure you're doing this for a good reason. It is tragic that she is to marry such a man, but do not involve your people and a number of other countries in this plot of you are simply jealous."

Darien looked at him without hesitating.

"Jedeite, you have known me longer than anyone. How often to I act without rationalizion?"

"Never," he said before gently smiling. "But that is because you have the talent to rationalize anything and make people believe you."

Darien couldn't help but smile.

"We won't make it without resting some," Jedeite said firmly.

"I know," Darien said starting towards the door again. "We will start at first light if we are not called back here."

"You think we will be called?"

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen!

Please review! The end is near, I can feel it!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get the next one up later today or early tomorrow. If I have time I'll try to finish the story. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Serenity looked at herself in the full length mirror in front of her and couldn't help but grimace. To everyone around her she looked beautiful, but to herself she looked dirty. Her long lace wedding gown was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, and it was wasted on Prince Diamond.

"You look very beautiful," Mina said gently.

Serenity didn't answer. She let Amy finish up with the length and then unceremoniously slipped the gown off her shoulders and onto the floor. She pulled her day coat around her and resumed her spot by the window.

The two girls looked hopelessly at one another before carrying on with their task.

There was a soft knock at the door, and it opened before anyone could allow the person in.

Mina and Amy gasped at him, but Serenity just lazily looked at him for a brief moment, and then back to her staring into the rain soaked earth.

"You may leave us," he said waving his hand to the girls.

Mina and Amy looked to Serenity to fight him. It was most improper for him to be in her rooms unaccompanied. But Serenity said nothing so they had no choice but to follow the order. They hurried out of the room.

"This won't do at all," Prince Diamond said walking towards her. He stood just to her side, looking out at the window. "I had always heard that the sun shone nearly every day in your country and yet I do not think I've seen it since I arrived here."

Serenity said nothing.

Prince Diamond sighed. "It is not fitting for my future wife to never be seen."

"You think I care," Serenity finally said.

Prince Diamond just glared at her. "You are impressing nobody with these childish antics. You will start participating in your future."

"I would rather die," she said.

Prince Diamond went to her quickly and pushed her back into her chair so he was blocking her. Serenity just looked back up at him defiantly. He put his arms on either side of her, getting into her face.

"You think I will change my mind if you throw a tantrum?"

Serenity just glared at him. "Leave me alone."

He smiled at her. "I will enjoy breaking you in I think."

Serenity felt nauseous.

"Well then my future wife, I will see you on our wedding day." He started to walk out of the room. "That reminds me. I had news of your king," he said meaning Darien. "It turns our that he's left his country defenseless and disappeared into thin air. Whatever could he be up to."

Serenity tried not to react at it. She could feel his eyes on her.

"There is nothing he can do to stop this. He'd have to convince the whole world to follow him in order to cause enough of a commotion to save you."

Serenity just sat completely still, and eventually he closed the door behind him. The click echoed through her silent room. She could almost hear her heartbeat as if it were out in front of her. She could only think one thing. Darien was fighting for her.

She quickly got up and called Mina and Amy.

"Are you alright?" They came in quickly.

"I must get dressed," she said in haste.

"Why? What happened?" Amy asked.

"Please, just hurry," she said grabbing a dress. The two girls quickly tried to help her get into it. She seemed suddenly so frantic.

"What's going on Serenity?" Mina asked.

"He's fighting for me," she said out of breath. "Darien is fighting for me and I am sitting her wallowing in self pity. What kind of person would I be if I didn't also fight for him?"

The two girls stopped what they were doing.

"Serenity, you're going mad," Amy said.

She looked at her two friends and sighed. "I will marry him if that's what it comes to, but there hasn't been a wedding yet. I may not know much of war, but we can come up with a way to save our country without allying ourselves with him. We simply need more resources to fight with."

"You're thinking of starting another war?" Mina asked incredulously.

"No," Serenity said urgently. "I know nothing of wars, I said that. But we need to show him that we support him."

The two girls looked concerned, but they nodded anyways.

"What will we do?" Amy asked.

"I need to speak with my mother."

They quickly exited the room.

* * *

The Queen sat tiredly in the room across from Kunzite. She held her head in her hands, waiting for something to happen. When the King came in she didn't even stand up, just motioned for him to sit near her.

"I will of course help you find a way," she said before Darien could speak. "I cannot bare to see my daughter this way. She hardly shows any emotion at all. But I will not inflict war upon my people. I simply cannot do that."

Darien sighed. "We won't have to fight a war if they know they cannot win," he said gently. "You have my allegiance and with that comes those other countries who are loyal to me. Combine that with those loyal to you and…."

"And which ones are loyal to me?" The Queen asked with despair in her voice. "I have signed treaties with those all around us and yet when we were attacked they did not come to our aid. The whole world is at war. There is no one left to help us."

Darien could see that she had all but given up hope. "If the world was not at war, then there would be those available and willing to help." He pulled out the document again.

The Queen looked at it curiously. "What is this?"

"This is the beginning," Darien said. "One day I will complete this list and war will fade away into nothingness. Countries have been separated for generations and the wars have done little to nothing other than drain the resources from every Kingdom. Those who sign this treaty become part of those who are reaching for version of peace that is attainable. If one gets attacked, then we will join to uphold our values."

The Queen looked both curious and weary. "You have done this in only a couple of days?" She asked incredulously.

"It was started years ago," he said honestly. "I had the idea to start this union when I was a child but my father would hear nothing of it. Those who have signed have already diminished the war in their lands and they have all confirmed in the last couple of days that they hold firmly to this union."

"And what will happen if I sign it?" She asked.

"Then Prince Diamond will be committing treason if he continues on."

The Queen shook her head. "It will never work."

"I have just been to see his father, the King." Darien pointed to the last name on the scroll. "He is withdrawing his army from your lands as we speak."

"Then what has Prince Diamond left to stand with?" She asked.

"There are those who are faithful to him. His family was very unwilling to stand up against him, but they would rather see him emotionally hurt then ruined."

"He won't give up that easily," she said.

"All I can do is continue on with what I'm doing," Darien said almost urgently. "The only way I can stop this is to continuing joining together each kingdom until the whole land is united."

"But he is already here," the Queen said sadly. "The war has stopped."

"You must deny him your daughter."

"No," the Queen shook her head. "That is to much of a risk."

Darien leaned back in his chair in frustration. He understood her stubbornness, but he could not tolerate it.

"Then postpone it," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"If we are to negotiate the terms of this treaty then tell him he cannot marry your daughter until afterward. Send out invitations to all the ruling parties in the land to discuss and negotiate the new terms of this treaty. Surely with those names already on the document others will come. Serenity need not marry."

The Queen regarded him with a steady confidence and, every so slowly, she nodded.

Darien tried not to smile with relief.

"The invitations will be sent," she said. "Prince Diamond will still marry Serenity but only after the negotiations have taken place. We will see who arrives. If there is no one to stand with your ideals of peace then there will be not stopping it."

Darien watched as she delicately signed the treaty, her beautiful signature curling around the page. Kunzite and Jedeite both witness it.

"Then you and I are now at peace," he said simply.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "It would seem so."

* * *

End of Chapter Sixteen.

Sorry it was so short. Please Review and I'll get the next chapter up quickly!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: There was a review after my last chapter saying that Jedeite has blonde hair not black hair. So I looked it up. I can't believe that all this time I just assumed his hair was black. I've written a few stories with him in it with black hair. I was just so surprised that I completely had it wrong this whole time. I thought I knew the story pretty well. I'm going to leave it the way it is for this story, but maybe in future stories I'll get it right. Thanks for pointing out my mistake!

Enjoy the new chapter!!!! Please review!!!!

* * *

Serenity watched the well dressed royalty from distant lands walk into the palace. It seemed surreal to her. Some of them she had met before and she smiled politely and wished them luck and happiness while in the country. Others she didn't know and couldn't help but be afraid of.

Her mother had explained to her what was happening today. Weeks ago she had talked with Darien and they were to negotiate peace. Not just between to or three country's, but throughout the whole land. The idea was daunting, but she wasn't surprised that Darien had come up with it. Now that his own war was over and his country was living in peace, he could not be content unless he was fighting for something.

Prince Diamond had been called home, but his army had half stayed in their lands, ready to attack at a moments notice. She was scared.

Prince Diamond came in with his father and brother, and he looked at her with eyes filled with lust. He looked confident, like he knew beyond a doubt that he would win. But she just squared her shoulders and turned back to the rest of the crowd. He might be right, but she would not let him get to her. The idea of united peace throughout the land was unthinkable. But she prayed for it none the less.

Darien walked in then, with his four guards behind him and his sister on his arm. She felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight of them.

As was her duty, she stood firmly in her spot while they came up to her and her mother. She curtsied deeply and smiled politely.

"Welcome to the palace," she said softly. "I hope your stay here is peaceful and enjoyable."

Darien just looked at her. It was the first time she had seen him since she had been in his country and she felt awkward in his presence. It was like there were unspoken words between them, and she wanted nothing more then to speak with him in private. But they acted as if they were simply mild acquaintances.

Raye smiled at her with happy eyes. "I have much to tell you," she said grasping her hand tightly. "I hope we will find time to speak while everyone is within their negotiations."

Serenity nodded. "I am to take part in them a little, but I am sure we will find time. I will find you and show you were my room is so we may visit. Is Lita coming?"

"Yes," Raye said happily. "But not until tomorrow. She was detained while we were leaving and had no choice but to wait."

Serenity nodded seeing her mother eye her gently.

"I will see you soon," Raye said excitedly.

Serenity looked at Darien's guards and felt little under their gaze. She curtsied to them and they all bowed to her, but her eyes lingered on Jedeite. He seemed to study her and she wondered what question he was asking himself.

It did not take long for everyone to get there. It was spread over three days as some people were coming from a great distance, but it seemed like only moments before the negotiations were to start.

Darien looked over the whole room honestly surprised that so many people had come. He had expected a handful and that would be enough. But it seemed that every ruling party of all the countries of the land were curious about the new treaty. It gave him hope.

Serenity was sitting at the front of a crowd of females. His eyes could not help but linger on her for just a moment longer. It seemed so long ago that he had thought they would end up happy. But now, he wasn't so sure. Raye sat beside her, and then there was Lita, Mina and Amy all looking tense and excited.

The room quieted when the Queen called them to order and thanked them all for coming, and then Darien stood up to give the first speech. He took a deep breath, trying to calm him nerves. His hands shook but he did not let it show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that some of you have come a great distance to be here today and I thank you for you time and effort. I know that even as we speak some of you are still fighting wars that have gone on a lot longer then intended." There was a general murmur that went throughout the room. "This meeting is meant for only one thing, and that is peace."

Darien knew from the sound of the crowd that some royals thought peace a far fetched idea. He gulped and continued.

"I know that we have all been brought up in times of war, and we cannot see a world without it. We have attacked one another time and time again and we have never been able to see another way of doing things. That is what we are here to discuss. I want us to consider negotiating terms of trade so that we all have what we need to survive, and nobody needs to go to war."

Serenity looked around the room. Everyone was listening, or at least pretending to listen. Her eyes fell on Prince Diamond who seemed to be looking at a woman across the room. He smiled at her. Serenity felt sorry for that woman.

Some people looked doubtful, and some looked curious. Was it enough to work.

She watched her mother stand up and explain her rules of peace, and some of them seemed to resonate around the room while others caused laughter and jest. But they didn't have to agree with all of them.

And then one by one, those royals who were at war or who were thinking of war stood up to outline the things they wanted.

It happened so slowly Serenity was sure she would die of the anticipation. Each issue was argued until some sort of deal could be decided on. Why go to war for a needed resource when you could trade for one you had plenty of? Some seemed excited about the idea, and some seemed apprehensious.

It went on for hours that day and by the end Serenity had a headache. She had come to the unfortunate conclusion that people could not ever agree on anything.

She went to her room directly after the evening meal had been served. They were still in there arguing. It would go on until late and then start again the next day. She sighed at the thought.

She saw Raye walking towards her bedroom with Lita and stopped her.

"It really is the most boring thing in the world to watch people argue about war," Raye said stretching her stiff muscles as the five girls spread out on Serenity's bed.

She smiled gently.

"Do you think they'll continue on far into the night?" Amy asked.

"No," Lita said. "Another hour or two and it will be called. But this will go on for days."

Mina looked at Serenity and saw the worry lines around her eyes.

"How long does something like this take?" Mina asked.

"Something like this has never been tried before," Raye said. "What Darien is trying to do is so far beyond any one single dream of peace. I don't know why he's reaching this far. Surely he can find another way to stop Diamond from marrying you Serenity."

"Prince Diamonds father has already signed the treaty," Serenity said. "Mother told me a few days ago. If they are to attack us, then those who have also signed it would curse his land until he was completely ruined."

"Then why is this still happening?" Lita asked. "Doesn't that mean you are not in danger of another war?"

"I am already engaged to him," Serenity said sadly. "To refuse him now would give reason for a war. I am sure when it is their turn to give their demands I will be involved. There is nothing Darien can do."

Raye looked at Serenity when she used her brothers' real name and smiled. "What do you suppose his plan is?"

"I don't know," Serenity said softly.

Mina held her hand tightly and Serenity turned to her to see her friend smiling sympathetically at her.

"It turns out you are wiser than me," she said softly.

Mina shook her head. "Serenity, I should not have….."

"You were right," she said sadly. "I was never free to give him my heart. I should have listened to you then. That one decision has ruined everything. If I hadn't told him, then….."

"Then nothing," Mina said sternly. "You would have regretted it you whole life. You cannot hide what your heart feels and you certainly cannot act against it."

Serenity watched her speak.

"I wish there was something we could do," Amy said frustrated.

"Unfortunately there's not. None of us are in a position of that kind of power. We can help by supporting those we believe in," Raye said.

* * *

Serenity sat alone late that night and found herself thinking of him. Her room was dark and she had long ago heard the whole palace go to sleep. She was the only one left awake. She looked up at the moon peaking out from the thick dark clouds. At this moment, it had stopped raining. But for how long she didn't know.

She looked back into the darkness of her room and sighed. She would never be able to fall asleep.

Hesitating again, she made a decision.

Quickly she pulled her evening coat around herself and walked to her closed doors. She pressed her ear to them, picking up no sound before unlocking the heavy lock and peering into the blackness of the hall. Even her brightly lit palace turned to shadows during the night.

She walked without a sound, her long robes drifting behind her tangled with her hair. She hardly breathed at all as she made her way into the guest wing.

She knew which room was his as she knew which room all the other guests were staying in. There was no a sound coming from anywhere.

His door stood dark and silent in front of her and she felt her heart beating in her ears. She knew it would be locked but there was more than one way into each room. Just like Darien knew his castle, she knew hers. She gently moved a piece of the door away and it revealed a delicate lock.

She used a small key she had been holding in her hand and unlocked it. A small portion of the door gently opened and she walked in silently locking it again behind her. She put the key in her pocket and peered through the shadows. His bed was empty.

Serenity looked around the room wondering where he might be. She stepped a few feet in.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and she couldn't help but give out a short cry of surprise before a hand was over her mouth. Her mind froze in fear, until she recognized his scent.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered in her ear, leaning in close to her.

Serenity tried to get over her shock, but the feeling of him so close to her sent paralyzing shivers through her. "I had to see you," she answered honestly.

"This isn't the best idea," he said gently releasing her so she turned around in his embrace.

"It has been brought to my attention that I do not always make the best decisions."

Darien looked down at her, but they were both shadowed in dark.

"What if this doesn't work?" She asked after a moment.

"Then I will take you away from here," he said softly.

Serenity shook her head. "I won't let you."

Darien sighed, still holding her close. "I won't let you marry him."

"I will do what I have to do for my country," she said gently. "But that does not mean that I will forget about you."

She hesitated before continuing.

"If there is a chance I am to marry him, I don't want to have any regrets in regards to you."

Darien watched her struggle with herself. He wasn't sure he understood her meaning but his heart suddenly thumped loudly in his chest.

"I want to show you how much I support you and your dreams of peace. I want to give you my love so that you will have the strength to continue on."

"Serenity, maybe you should think about what….."

"I have thought about it," she said gently. "I have thought about it for a long time. I want to do this Darien."

She could tell he was hesitating.

"If this works we'll be together anyways," Darien said.

"If it doesn't we might never see each other again."

She pressed her body against his, trying to convince him of her intent.

Darien wanted nothing more than to take what she was offering him, but his struggle continued. He wanted her more than anything, but could he really do this with her right now?

Serenity was sure he would deny her. After a few minutes she was preparing herself to leave.

And then he kissed her.

Serenity was nearly knocked off her feet by the passion he suddenly seemed to pulse into her. He pulled her to him, almost desperately.

After a moment Serenity felt herself pushed against the wall and his kisses became more intense. She felt his body against hers, heating her with a fire that she could not explain. His smell was all around her.

Darien tried to savor the taste of her knowing that this might be the only time he was ever allowed to be with her. He felt almost desperate for her. He lifted her against him, using the wall to support the both of them. Then he turned around and walked towards his bed. He gently lay her down, not breaking contact with her at any time. Slowly he moved himself on top of her.

Serenity let his body mold to hers. She felt his hand move up her leg, firmly caressing her skin as he moved her nightgown out of the way. He broke away after a moment and pulled his own shirt off and over his head exposing his bare chest.

The feel of his hot skin sent pleasure though her very core and she couldn't help herself from touching him. His kisses became more and more passionate as their skin touched.

She arched her back to allow him to easily pull her nightgown up more, and then lifted her shoulders off the bed to continue the motion.

He looked at her.

Serenity felt the heat of his skin radiate off of him and she felt exposed as he looked at her body. She breathed deeply. She wanted him to touch her.

"You are so beautiful," he said bending down to kiss her collar bone. His lips caressed her skin. He ran his hand down her body. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

Serenity looked up at him. Her heart beat with nerves. This was going against everything she had ever believed in. She was going against the wishes of her mother and the best interest of her country. She was provoking a war. If anyone ever found out she might very well be ruined.

"Yes," she whispered.

* * *

Darien sat in the chair watching the other royals come into the meeting room. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. His mind re-lived the night over and over again in pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Jedeite asked sitting beside him.

Darien just nodded. He couldn't help but smile.

Jedeite looked at him oddly. "What happened?"

"Nothing to concern you," Darien said gently. But his eyes were suddenly captured by Serenity walking into the room and Jedeite was surprised at the change.

Serenity seemed to glow as she had the first time he had seen her. It was as if all the darkness had simply left her and she was back to being pure happiness. She met Darien's eyes and tried to hide a smile.

Jedeite felt his heart pounding in his chest as he realized the situation.

"Are you mad!?" He asked Darien harshly.

Darien just smiled. "I think I might be."

* * *

The arguments lasted another whole two days before it seemed that progress had been made. Everyone had made their arguments except Darien.

He stood up doing his best not to look at Serenity. Those who had already signed the document had not given their arguments because it was known they had already negotiated their terms.

He looked over the crowd, his eyes resting on Prince Diamond for a moment.

"We have come a long way with our negotiations and I think that we will soon be able to come to a conclusion. The only name left to sign will be mine."

The room murmured with confusion.

"I know that I am the one presenting this treaty and it is odd that I should not automatically sign it, but I do have one single term. My name will head this treaty and seal it. I will use my army to ensure that every person in this room does not go against the terms they have agreed to today. I will act as the one responsible for continuing the peace long after this day. But only if the engagement between Princess Serenity and Prince Diamond is broken."

The room seemed to gasp at once.

Serenity looked at him startled.

Prince Diamond stood up in fury.

Darien smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter Seventeen

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I HAVE JUST BECOME A BETA READER!!! If anyone wants me to review their work I'd be happy to! I promise to be honest and give you as many notes as you want to help make you story great!

Here's the newest chapter! There's only going to be one more after this. Please review when you've finished the story. I want to know everyone's overall opinions and comments. I'm writing a new story as we speak so I'd like to know what to look for to make it better then even this one was. Let me know!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Serenity paced back and forth across the room slowly, her mind churning with a world of chaos. She couldn't get it to settle down long enough to think about the people around her who watched her with growing anxiety.

"Was anyone expecting that?" Lita asked after a few moments.

"No," Raye said. "I assumed he had already signed the treaty."

"Do you think it will make a difference?"

"The Queen said that half the room has decided on peace. They will fight for the King to sign it," Amy said. "But that still leaves Prince Diamond to call his army before any other can get here. He could cause a lot of destruction in a short time."

"But can't the Queen…." Lita started.

"What?" Serenity asked startling them. "Can't the Queen what? She can't agree with Darien or she'll anger Prince Diamond. All she can do is put me on the table and hope the best man wins."

The room went quiet.

"When you think about it, it's awfully flattering to have two handsome powerful men fighting wars for your hand in marriage," Mina said.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

The girls all smiled successfully eased of some tension.

"I suppose all we can do it wait," Lita said sighing.

Amy nodded. "It will be decide by tonight I think."

Serenity resumed her pacing.

* * *

The sun set calmly in the distant sky. It had been the first truly sunny day in weeks and everyone had spent it inside. The darkness stretched across the land until the vibrant colors seemed to lose their battle with the night.

The world seemed perfectly still. It was like everyone held their breath, waiting for the results.

Serenity walked down the dark hallway of the palace towards her mothers room. She had seen the lights of the meeting room distinguished and knew that the fight might be over. Nobody had come to see her. Did that mean the outcome was good or bad.

She turned a corner, shivering at the eerie stillness around her. It was not that late. Where had everyone gone.

She neared the dining room and heard laughter and the unmistakable clink of glasses against one another at different pitches depending on the measurement of the liquid in the glass.

She moved closer curiously. It sounded like celebration. Why would there be a celebration? Was it because peace had been decided? She crept closer trying to hear what the conversation was about.

And then suddenly she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled harshly into a strong and deadly pair of arms.

Serenity froze.

"Your prince charming may have won the war," Prince Diamond said with venom. "But he will never get you."

Serenity tried to scream and struggle but he held her tightly and laughed at her futile attempts as he dragged her back into the darkness. All she could see was the black of night closing around her, taking her farther and farther from the light. She panicked.

He carried her to a room at the end of the hall that was one of the only left empty while the royals were staying with them. Fear paralyzed her when she saw the bed. He threw her harshly down and she hit the floor hard.

She felt her mind get dizzy after the impact, and she felt the slow trickle of blood down her face. The smell startled her. He pinned her down, crushing her beneath his weight.

"We are going back to our home," he said dangerously.

Serenity screamed as loud as she could, startling him.

He hit her.

The pain shot through her neck and body, startling her with its intensity. She felt as if her jaw was in the wrong place, and the pain froze her.

She wasn't sure any longer what he was doing. She couldn't focus on him. She couldn't focus on anything.

And then his weight was gone.

Serenity was confused at his sudden departure. She tried to look towards him. But she thought she was seeing double.

No, that wasn't right.

She tried to sit up, bracing herself against the bed.

There were two people in the room.

She looked up at them.

Prince Diamond went down with a resounding thud, and then more people were in the room.

She felt someone come near her. She couldn't really pay attention to who it was. She could only focus on the person who in her eyes had just saved her from a fate worse then death.

"Are you alright," he said coming towards her. She could see blood above his left eye.

"Yes," she said with a stutter.

Jedeite smiled at her. "I heard your scream," he said. "It's a good thing you made so much noise or I wouldn't have known where to find you."

Serenity just nodded, allowing him to pull her gently to her feet.

And then her mother was there.

The Queen pulled her daughter tightly into her embrace, nearly crying with fright.

Jedeite stumbled slightly, and Serenity was afraid for him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," he said in an odd voice. "I just need to sit down."

Kunzite and Zoicite were at the door and they hurried to help their friend. She saw Darien walk in, and his eyes were a sea of anger. He looked at his guards.

"She was not hurt," Jedeite said trying to stand on his own.

Darien just nodded. "Thank you."

"Come on," the Queen said to her daughter. "Let's get you out of here." She walked into the hallways and Serenity saw that almost every guest was there, watching the scene with wide-eyes.

"The engagement of my daughter has been broken, but I will not let another be put into place. She will not marry anyone as long as I can help it."

The room stayed silent as they walked together towards the bedrooms.

Prince Diamonds father stood off to the side. When his son came bleeding from the room, he turned away from him and walked in the other direction. His brother did the same.

"You are banned from this palace," a palace guard said firmly. "We will escort you to our borders."

Anger filled his eyes, but he did not struggle. He walked the long way down the hall, feeling the eyes of all those who had decided on peace burn into him.

* * *

It was there weeks later and Darien could find not rest. He had returned with his guards and sister to their home, leaving the Lady Lita with Serenity as she requested. But he had not seen her.

The look of fear and shock that had been the vision of her face that day plagued him. He dreamt about it. She had looked, devastated. He hated himself for not being there for her, but he admire Jedeite for being where he couldn't.

He stood up and felt the tension return to his shoulders. The war was over, the land was in peace and so far nothing had happened to hurt this new perfect balance. It was if everyone was willing to give it a try. It had taken so much time and energy to get it to this point, he didn't want to do anything that broke it.

He walked towards the window and looked into the garden where Raye was quietly reading a book in the sunlight. Since it had happened, she always went outside when the sun was shinning. Part of Serenity had rubbed off on her. Her smiled at her.

His smile faded when he saw Jedeite walk up to her.

Raye looked up at the tall man and smiled. Darien couldn't hear what he said, but she gestured for him to sit beside her. She held her book out to him and he leaned towards her to look at it.

Darien furrowed his brow in confusion. His mind went back to the day they had been coming home after winning the war. He had said he loved someone that he couldn't have. It was Raye.

He watched them for awhile, and it became so clear to him. Jedeite had always requested to be the one to accompany Raye when she was searching for a new horse. He always offered to protect her whenever she was out or their was company in the castle. He was always with her when something was happening to upset her. Even more then Darien himself was.

Raye had never shown that much interest in the man. Or had she? Did he really pay enough attention to her to know what her heart felt.

Even if she did love him in return, she might not have said anything. She would have know as well as he did that the match was not a suitable one. Raye was destined to marry a prince or a noble. She was not destined to marry one of his guards.

But then again, he would never allow her to marry anyone she didn't love.

* * *

Darien sat with his guards and Raye at dinner. They had grown accustomed to eating together since peace had settled over the lands. It was taking them awhile to get used to it. Their whole lives had been about war and now it seemed like nothing at all was happening.

He looked at his sister cautiously. He watched her look at Jedeite and then look away with a blush. It was obvious that she loved him but he had never noticed it before. Why had she never told him?

He wondered if she had told Serenity.

A servant came into the room looking panicked.

"Your majesty I'm sorry, but the Queen….."

He was cut off by Serenity's mother coming into the room. Darien stood up in surprise and haste just in time for her to slap him hard across the face.

The whole room seemed frozen.

Darien rubbed his red cheek softly as he turned to look back at her.

"How dare you," The Queen said with fury in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Darien said standing straight. "But I'm not sure what I've done to upset you."

"She's pregnant," The Queen shouted.

The room stayed frozen.

* * *

End of chapter Eighteen

Reviews!!!!! The last chapter is on it's way!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: PEACE AND WAR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: This is it! This is the last chapter! Please let me know what you think. I loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it. My next story is in the works so watch out for it.

I'd also like to know what you'd like to see me write in the future. Is there something you'd like to see written?

Please visit my forum and help me get the ball moving there. And remember that I am a BETA READER now if you wanted me to review anything.

Have fun with this!

* * *

Darien walked back and forth across the room again and again until the people watching him were sure he would dig a trough. Jedeite rolled his eyes.

"So you slept with her," he stated.

Darien just kept walking.

"And you didn't think that might come back to bite you?" Kunzite asked.

Darien kept walking.

"And now what, you get to marry her?" Zoicite asked. "Why is this bad?"

"The Queen is angry enough that she might not allow a marriage," Nephrite said. "He violated her only daughter."

"You make it sound like I raped her," Darien finally stopped.

"What were you thinking?" Kunzite asked.

Darien just sighed in frustration.

"Listen, we just have to find a way to convince the Queen that you're the best for her daughter," Nephrite said.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be hard," Jedeite said. "First I convinced her she loved me and broke her heart when she was to marry another, and then while the peace treaty was being signed I slept with her and now she's pregnant with my child. Good start."

"Thanks for you help," Zoicite said to him sarcastically.

"Serenity will want to marry him," Kunzite argued. "Maybe she can convince the Queen."

"Maybe she's changed her mind," Jedeite said stretching out his shoulders.

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "This is not the time to joke around Jedeite."

"I say we need a big gesture of love," Jedeite said ignoring the comment. "All he needs to do is go there and convince them that he's in love with her. That shouldn't be to hard because he 'is' in love with her."

Darien realized they were talking about him as if he weren't there. The thought amused him. His four guards bantered back and forth trying to decide on the best course of action. He couldn't help but smile at them. Now that the war was over they seemed more like......friends.

"I could just go and see her," Darien said after a couple minutes.

The room went quiet.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jedeite look around.

"Jedeite, you stay here with Raye," Darien said not breaking eye contact with him.

Jedeite grew serious.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Darien asked calmly.

"No your majesty," he said softly.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

The journey was short, surprisingly. Darien felt like it had been only days since he had last been in the white marble palace. It seemed…….calm. He imagined this was what it was before the war corrupted it. He couldn't help but smile at the place Serenity had grown up.

The Queen stood waiting for him. After she had slapped him and cursed at him, she had turned around and left his castle without another word. She looked just as angry with him.

"I thought you might come," The Queen said.

Darien bowed to her deeply. "I have come to try and make amends," he said.

"I think you've done enough," The Queen said.

"I'm sorry you misunderstand," Darien said calmly. "I meant with Serenity."

The Queen just watched him.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about."

Darien only nodded before following the Queen down a short hall and into what looked like a study. He motioned for his guards to sit down.

"Will you marry her?" The Queen asked.

Darien looked at her surprised. "Of course."

"Just because she's pregnant?"

"No," Darien answered. "I had thought you might need time after the treaty to be with your daughter. I had scheduled a time to come back in another week to ask for her hand in marriage. The fact that she's pregnant only brings the date closer."

The Queen nodded.

"What have you to offer her?" She asked.

Darien was a little confused that she wanted an offer.

"I offer her my heart," he said honestly. "I offer her the chance at happiness and whatever my abilities are to make her so. I offer her my loyalty and whatever life she might choose to live. If you would prefer I could make claims on her, but……"

"No, that will not be necessary. I think that she has earned the right to make this choice for her self. If she wishes to marry you, then I give my blessing."

Darien tried not to jump excitedly. He took a breath to calm himself. "Thank you," he said finally.

"She is in the rose gardens with her ladies," the Queen said.

Darien could only smile.

* * *

Three years later…………..

Serenity looked tiredly down at the baby sleeping soundly in the bassinet. She smiled as he twitched lightly. Her beautiful eyes danced with love as she looked at the small bundle.

Darien leaned in behind her, smiling at his son. He was gone for a moment, but came back with a small two year old girl who looked wide eyes at the baby in front of her. She gently reached out a small hand to gently touch the small form.

"This is your brother," Darien said smiling.

Serenity watched her two children gently.

"We're going to be late," she said after a moment.

Darien kissed her gently, but then turned back to his children.

"She won't be angry," he said smiling.

Serenity just smiled and kissed her baby boy trying not to wake him. She walked across the room to the nurse maid who was standing by the door.

"We won't be long," she said softly. The maid just nodded.

She turned back to Darien who was still holding their daughter and teasing her gently about her new brother.

"Darien, we have to go."

He kissed the baby and gave his daughter a long hug before standing to follow Serenity out of the room. He took her hand and kissed it. He looked….happy.

They made their way through the palace and to the front where a horse and carriage waited for them. They rode together to the church.

There were people all around and they bowed deeply as their King and Queen walked up. Serenity smiled beautifully as she couldn't contain her happiness. She kissed Darien before heading towards her friends.

"Are you ready?" She asked Raye who was dressed in the most beautiful white lace she had ever seen. Her violet eyes were a mixture of pure happiness and excitement.

"I'm nervous," she said quietly.

Lita stood behind her, holding her hand tightly.

"Everything is perfect," Serenity said.

Raye nodded.

"It's starting," Amy said coming back from peeking through the doors.

Mina couldn't help but give out a squeal of delight. "You look so beautiful Raye."

Raye couldn't help but laugh at the blonde girls excitement.

"Come on," Serenity said. "This day is only the first of many. You have nothing to worry about."

Lita handed her the roses they all carried and Serenity got in line.

When the doors opened the music drifted over to them and Serenity felt the light wash over her. She smiled as she walked into the church with her friends and couldn't help but look up at the front where Darien stood beside his guards. No, they had not been guards for a long time. They were his friends. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter.

But it was Jedeite standing at the front. The black haired man looked both nervous and excited. His eyes were glued to the beauty coming down the isle with the raven black hair.

Serenity stepped to the side with the other girls and Raye stepped up to the alter with Jedeite who took her hand delicately. Serenity looked at her mother in the front row who was smiling gently with tears in her eyes.

Serenity couldn't help but smile.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

THE END!!!

Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with me this whole time. I know at times it got pretty intense, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending. This was a lot of fun and I hope you all found reading the story as enjoyable as writing it was.

Please review. Even if you're reading this years in the future please review because it makes writing more stories feel great.

My next story is already on it's way. I got so many reviews about this one that I'm excited to know what you all think about my next one. Thank you so much for reviewing.


End file.
